Everytime: Toxic
by C.S Eve
Summary: Case 3: Six months after finishing her first case away from Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai returns to Japan to rejoin her family once again. A case gets accepted after a client accuses Naru of domestic violence. [Naru x Mai] Some LinYasu Fluffs
1. This office is filled with Spirits!

**_Everytime by_ C.S EVE**

Mai was staring at the S.P.R main door waiting for a client to arrive for the day. It was already 9:00 am and the client that promise to arrive by 8:00am hasn't shown up yet. It was a Saturday, she was apparently starting to feel sleepy. This time, she wasn't sleepy because of the future case, she was sleepy because she couldn't get enough sleep lately. Every morning when she would wake up she would feel a heavy object on her body as if she was being pressed down. Mai slumped down, she placed her chests and her arms on the desk. For a while, Lin went out and saw Mai sleeping on the desk. He gave out a sigh then muttered to himself. "Taniyama-san will be scolded again". He went into Naru's office silently not waking the young brunette.

Yasuhara entered the office with a yawn and closed the door silently. "Mai?" He asked as he walked to the desk. He gave her pokes on the head and tried to wake her up. Suddenly he thought of an evil idea. Yasuhara knew that Mai was a heavy sleeper and he knew that Bou-san was already on his way to the SPR office. He made sure that Mai was still sleeping. Yasuhara was staring at Mai who was sleeping and didn't even notice Naru leave his office and was standing right beside him. He went to Yasuhara's back and stood crossing his arms looking at him.

"I didn't pay you to stare at your co-worker, Yasuhara-san" Naru gave that smirk and then turned his attention to Mai who was starting to shake over her nightmares.

"Mai-san must be having dreams, boss" Yasuhara said as he walked over to Mai.

Naru ignored the sleeping brunette but felt the need of her tea. "Mai, Te—"

"Why don't you make your own tea you bastard" Mai said in her dreams.

The raven haired boy was quite surprised, that even in her dreams he was still a tea commander. He then placed the folder down on her table and then whispered to her. "Wake up or else I won't go to you graduation ceremony tomorrow"

Naru pulled himself up and Mai suddenly woke up. Yasuhara gave out a chuckle and clapped his hands together. "Shibuya-san that was superb!" he said. Mai sat up wobbling. She got dizzy from sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. Naru grinned and looked at her. "You have work to do, but first, get me my tea" Naru went to his office and slammed his door shut.

"Geez, he doesn't have to be cranky!" Mai tried to control herself. She stood up and entered the tiny kitchenette. "Mai-chan, let me help you." Yasuhara said as he followed her. Yasuhara prepared the water while Mai prepared the teapot. She sat down on the chair, placed her elbow on the table and her hand on her chin. "Where the hell is that client?" Mai said impatiently.

"Why are you so excited about meeting the client today Mai?" Yasuhara asked, he was about to sit down but then heard the door open.

"excuse me? Is anyone here?" a voice asked from the entrance. Mai then smiled and hurriedly greeted the young man who was inside the office.

"Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama, you must be from Hiro Private University?" Mai looked at the young man with black hair and green eyes. He was tall about 5'9 and has a very well-toned body. The young man smiled back and nodded. "My name is Shiro Toshio"

"Toshio-san, please have a seat. Our boss will talk to you shortly" Mai had the young man follow her to the couch. She then went back to the kitchenette to prepare the tea.

"would you like iced or hot tea, Toshio-san?" Mai asked as she was about to take the ice from the freezer. The young man simply replied. "I'd like it hot" Mai then returned the ice back to the freezer and went out with a cup of tea for the guest.

Mai glanced at the CEO's door and then started to walk to it. The moment that she was about to knock, Naru opened the door.

"Well, you caught me, we have a client" Mai smiled but he returned just a cold stare again. Mai stepped at the side and had Lin and Naru went out of the CEO's office. She eventually walked back to the kitchenette and talked with Yasuhara for a while.

"You must be Shibuya-san?" Toshio stood up as he was about to shake hands with Lin.

Mai gave a small laugh at the side. "Yasu, you have to pay up, we had a deal for this" Mai whispered to the 4-eyes teenager. Yasuhara admitted defeat and pulled out his wallet and placed the 10% of his allowance on the table. "This is the 4th time Mai" He mumbled.

Naru coughed then looked at the client with his passive look. "I'm sorry, but _I'm_ Kazuya Shibuya". The young man was deeply embarrassed and scratched his head. "My apologies, I didn't expect that the CEO here would be a young man that's about my age" Toshio reached out his hand to shake hands with the CEO and Naru shook his hands.

"Please have a seat, this is Lin, and he will be taking down notes in case we'll accept your case." Toshio, Naru, and Lin sat down and discussed the matter.

"My name is Shiro Toshio, I'm currently the dorm leader of Hiro Private University. The university is already aware of what is currently happening in the dormitory that is why we we're given permission to invite the Shibuya Psychic Research to investigate our case."Shiro then pulled out some folders in his case. "This might be useful, I already asked some of the victims about the cases they have experienced"

Toshio gave the folder to Naru. Naru opened the folder and looked through the files and pictures they were able to gather as evidence. Naru sipped his tea once in a while.

"Tanaka Ryuu, he is the quarter back of our football team and also the vice-president of the dorm. Every day around 3:00am he would wake up for his training. However, one morning when he was about to leave the dormitory he heard an echo. He wasn't able to record it but one of my members did, unfortunately, I didn't bring it." Shiro paused for a while, Naru looked at a certain photo. Shiro looked at Naru who was so intrigued with the photo. "Shibuya-san?" Shiro asked

"Ah, I'm sorry, but can you tell me what this photo is?" Naru said as he placed the photo on the table. "That photo is just an artifact that is currently inside our dorm. We took a photo of it in case it would make any sense of the paranormal activities in the Dorm"

Naru leaned against the seat and finished reading the folder. "I've read most of your cases. However, there is that one particular reason why I am very much discourage in taking this case"

"Why would you be discourage, _shibuya-san_?" Toshio asked. "The media? Don't worry, I asked my father about that matter—"he then whispered. "Your secret is safe"

Naru gave out a sigh and it seems like he didn't have any choice at all. "Please prepare two bedrooms and one room for our main base"

"I'm sorry Shibuya-san, but we only have two available rooms for a moment" Toshio bowed down. "But please still take this case. We badly need your team" He said. Naru just agreed and had the contract sign to Toshio.

"We will see you next week, Monday. Classes will already over then I presume?" Naru was given the contract of disclosure. "Yes, but some of my dorm mates will still stay in the dormitory." Toshio placed his stuff in his case and asked. "Will Taniyama-san go as well?" Naru froze for a while then opened his office and turned slightly around to him. "Why don't you ask her" he said with a smirk and entered his office closing the door.

"Did it go well?" Mai asked the young man. "Yes, Thanks for the tea by the way, it was delicious" Mai blushed slightly then smiled. "Thank you, we'll see you next week then" Mai led the young man to the exit and bid goodbye.

* * *

Mai had to stay late in the office since Lin asked her a favor. Mai took this as an opportunity to finally be friends with Lin even if it was just a small step. She re-read the files about the upcoming case.

 _"Theories about Hiro Private University by the students—the previous senior batch tried to talk to their old friend from the dead using the Ouija board. Apparently the Ouija board used is still inside the dormitory. Professor Aiko comes back to Haunt the new members of the dormitory.- Aya Mizuno, female, she disguised herself as a male student of Hiro Private University and now confined in the hospital."_ Mai paused from reading and shook her head. She suddenly felt sleepy again. However, this time Naru was able to come out of his room the moment he heard a thud outside. He came out and saw his assistant on the floor. She was just unconscious. Naru pick her up, he knew that Mai wasn't that heavy that he'd use his PK for her. He opened he lightly kicked his office door and placed Mai on his personal couch inside his office. He held his shoulders and stretched for a bit. He hasn't been doing his heavy lifting lately. He checked her temperature and went to the kitchenette. Mai was panting lightly in her sleep.

 _'Gene, what do I do, I'm not cut off with this stuff'_ Naru said in his mind as if his twin brother was listening. _'Idiot, what you're doing is already perfect'._ Well, he was listening after all.

Naru finished the tea and carried it to his office and placed the tea down on the coffee table near the furniture. He watched over Mai who was uncomfortable in her sleep. He sat on space of the couch and gazed on Mai. He prepared the tea in case Mai would wake up in her sleep and covered her with a black blanket.

It was already 2'oclock am and the young CEO was in front of his computer checking the history of Hiro Private University. He slightly leaned against his chair and placed pinched his nose bridge. Naru looked over at the tea he prepared and noticed it got cold. He went out and to reheat the tea. Mai shifted to the other side of the couch. When she heard the door closed, she slowly woke up. Mai stretched her arms and tried to look for her phone.

 _'Ara, Where is my phone'_ Mai said to herself. And tried to reach for her alarm clock. _'Ara, Where is my alarm clock'_ Mai slowly took notice of the sudden disappearance of her stuff, or that's what she thinks. _'Where are my clothes!?'_ Mai suddenly realized she was wearing a black polo top and her underwear. She sat up panicking and realized she was in her boss' office. She covered her face and tried to stop blushing. _'What the hell happened'_ Mai started to calm down and think. She covered herself with the blanket and tried to walk. She slowly reached the door and opened it.

Naru sighed and though _oh, boy, she's awake._ He sat down the chair of the kitchenette hoping that Mai would see him there. Mai walked to the kitchenette covered with the black blanket hiding her blushing face. She was a bit angry at first but she smelt the scent of jasmine tea she calm down and walked slowly to the raven haired boy.

"Naru. Did you make tea?" Mai asked. "Can't a man make tea for himself" Naru replied but Mai noticed the two tea cups on the table. She continued to hide her face. She felt butterflies in her tummy.

"May I?" Mai said as she referred to the chair. Naru nodded and poured the other tea cup with tea. "Did you bring me inside? Because the last thing I remembered was reading the new case files" Mai looked at the tea and took a small sip. Naru glanced at her and said "You were kissing the floor—sleeping. Tell me, you said you love me but then again you're kissing the floor. How can you compare these soft lips to the hard floor." Naru pointed at his lips and then grinned. Mai looked at bit pissed off. "I wasn't able to sleep well lately okay?" Mai finally admitted defeat.

"I could feel someone pushing me back as if I'm experiencing sleep paralysis" Naru took the last sip of his tea. "Anyway, where are my clothes?" Mai asked shyly. "Don't worry, There was nothing to be seen from you anyway" Naru pointed at the hanged uniform near the CEO door. Mai dropped her head on the table. _How embarrassing_ she thought as she blushed. She sat up again and cupped her own cheeks.

"Damn it Naru" She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Naru heard her and Mai then stuck out his tongue as he was entered his office.

 **Next Chapter: Graduation Day!**

 ** _I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't have any cliffy. I hope you'd review, fave or follow this story. I'll update maximum would be a week._**


	2. Graduation day is filled with spirits!

_**Graduation Day**_

The raven haired man entered the school gymnasium. It was crowded with parents together with their children. He realized that he arrived earlier than expected, he lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. He looked around to find a seat. Apparently on his way to an open seat he was blocked off by a tall man.

"Naru?" Bou-san looked at him and smiled. "I thought that you wouldn't come"

"Ayako found Mai earlier and is now helping her in her uniform." Takigawa walked slowly at the front leading him to the group. Naru saw an open seat near Lin, he was surprised that Lin went ahead of him, he thought that the Chinese man was in the office. He let out a sigh and sat next to the tall Chinese man.

 _"Attention parents and students: please find a seat and settle down. The graduation ceremony will now begin"_

Ayako found herself in a hectic crowd. She walked towards her seat in between Lin and Bou-san. "The students thought that I was a teenage mother and raised Mai by myself. I'm only 24 for god's sake Do I really look like I'm 30?" She sat down angrily and when she leaned to her side she saw her boss. "heh, Naru's here" Ayako whispered too Bou-san. "I didn't even expect he'd come" Bou-san mumbled to her.

The graduation ceremony started. It was a simple and quite fast ceremony, it seems like the students were able to practice well since they all we're bowing and sitting together. When Mai's name was called Ayako stood up and took photos of her from a far. She even let Lin took a video of her receiving her diploma.

Mai waved her diploma to her friends from the back. She smiled and bowed on the stage. Naru on the other hand just watched her throughout the graduation ceremony.

 _The closing address from the students given by the class salutatorian._

Mai stood up from her seat and walked towards the stage. She tilted the mic down a bit and looked at her notes for a while. She calm down and tried to get rid of the jitters she's been feeling lately.

 _Teachers, Friends, Family, Board of trustees, Director and Principal Good Morning. It is a great pleasure to deliver the salutatory speech in front of you all. Before this day came, we were all confused on what path we should take. We would often ask our teacher's on what course to pursue after finishing this stage in our life, we would discern and quietly think about the pros and cons…_

Lin continued on recording on Mai's speech on stage. Ayako also took photos of her as she tells her speech. Bou-san looked at the back and saw Masako, John, Yasuhara and Madoka standing, he then stood up and went to them Naru notices the monk walking towards his teacher. Lin wanted to ask what that was about but he was scared that he'll tamper Mai's video.

"How many minutes have you been standing there?" Bou-san asked them. "We just arrived the moment Mai's name was called on stage earlier" Madoka smiled as she glanced at the monk. Masako listened to Mai's speech realizing that Mai was also the class salutatorian and experienced so much already. The young medium as proud of her colleague for her ability to juggle the real world, school life, and the spiritual world. Masako clapped her hands together with the audience when Mai's speech was finished.

* * *

"Congratulation's Mai!" Mai went inside the SPR office as her friends greeted her the moment she stepped inside. The office was quite different from their usual set up. They had to put some decorations to congratulate their colleague. Of course, the narcissistic CEO was against it at first until he received a phone call or shall we say he received a death threat from his teacher in ghost hunting, Madoka. They had conditions though the decorations and the celebrations will only be done by the living room and kitchenette, the other rooms were considered as the restricted area.

Mai smiled and looked at them. "Thank you! Everyone, without you guys, without the SPR, I wouldn't have gotten this far." Naru and Lin just walked passed them and entered to their own offices. Mai jolted she looked at the door and shook her head. _I'll just make him his tea_ she thought.

"Mai, here you go." Bou-san smiles as he pulled out a small envelope from his pocket. "What is it?" Mai looked at it through the light by lifting up to the ceiling. Bou-san pulled her arms down and said. "Just keep it and open it when you're alone" He winked and noticed that Ayako was poking his shoulder. "My turn?" Ayako asked to him. The monk smiled and went to the kitchenette.

"Mai, now that you've graduated I want you to have something that will make you remember that you have always been such a little kid. And since you're a little kid in my eyes." Ayako pulled out a key with a customized keychain linked to it. "Living alone in a town house with no neighbors is very lonely. I had one of the townhouses redecorated." Mai started to tear up, she looked up at the red-headed miko and then jumped on her for a hug. "You're welcome Mai. Welcome to the Neighbourhood." Ayako smiled and pats her back. "Oi, I deserve that hug as well, I paid for the 30% of the full payment" Bou-san hugged the two ladies. Ayako sighed. "Well I guess you do" she mumbled.

"Wait, is this really mine? How much is the town house?" Mai asked the moment Ayako and bou-san pulled back. "We made a promise that we wouldn't tell" Ayako crossed her arms. "You can say that 5 people actually paid for it" Bou-san winked. "If I can guess it right will you guys stay over for a night?" Mai asked and started to think about her sponsors.

"Ayako, Bou-san" Mai pointed at them and the two nodded. "Masako?" The young medium nodded and looked at her. "She bought the 40%" Bou-san whispered. Mai started to feel embarrassed. "Madoka and Lin?" Madoka nodded but Bou-san looked at her and said. "It was actually Yasuhara" Mai snapped her fingers and though _darn_. Mai held the key and placed it in her pocket. She walked to the kitchenette to prepare Naru's tea. As she was waiting she walked to Masako and said "I heard what you did." Mai sat on the chair and looked at Masako. Masako sipped her drink. "It was nothing Mai. It's just a gift that you deserve" Masako said as she placed down the cup. "I know that you've went through a lot before that's why we wanted to give you this. A home where you can really go back and a home where some of us will be able to come inside in case you're troubled." Masako smiled and carried the cup again. "Thanks Masako" Mai looked at her and touched her shoulder. Mai stood up and prepared Naru's tea. She placed the tea cup on the tray and lifted it. She walked to the CEO's office. Mai knocked with her forehead and said "Your tea is ready" Mai tried to hold the tray with one hand. She opened the door using her other hand. Naru was doing his reading. She placed the tray on the table and placed the teacup near his laptop. Mai hugged the tray and looked at Naru for a while. "Mai, you've graduated as class salutatorian. And right now you just proven to me that You're not only good in choosing the right answers in your quizzes and exams but also in choosing who has good looks as well" Naru said as he placed down his book on the table. Mai then started to march to the door. "Mai, congratulations" Naru said. Mai smiled and turned to her boss. "Thank you for being there" Mai nodded.

* * *

Bou-san opened the door of the main office and saw a young man about Mai's age carrying a bouquet of roses mixed with tulips. He stared at the man for a while then raised his eyebrow. "You must be Mr. Taniyama, I'm Shiro Tosio from Hiro Private Unniversity" Bou-san snapped for a while realizing that he must have looked a man in his 30's. "I'm actually here to congratulate Taniyama-san" The young man smiled with charm. Bou-san opened the door a bit wider for him to enter. Everyone in the room looked at the handsome boy. Bou-san stood beside Ayako and whispered. "Must be Mai's boyfriend". Shiro to Bou-san since he realized that Mai wasn't in the SPR main office. "I'm sorry, Sir. But where is Mai?" He asked as he looked around.

* * *

Naru stood up from his seat as soon as he heard Shiro's voice. Mai on the other hand held the knob. "It must be Toshio-san. I wonder why he's here." Mai was about to open the door. Then suddenly Naru closed it with a bang. The people from outside wondered why the door closed when it was about to open.

Ayako smiled. "Please have a seat. She'll be here for a while, the boss is currently talking to her".

"Thank you, you must be Taniyama-san's mother" Ayako also snapped, she was about to punch the boy on the head but Bou-san pulled her as soon as she was about to turn her hands to fists.

* * *

"Naru?" Mai looked at his boss up close. She looked up and realized that his arms we're near her ears and his face was slightly near hers. Mai's heart was throbbing, her face was completely flushed. She could feel Naru's breathing. "You forgot something" Naru said as he returned to his composure and walked back to his seat. "What?" Mai looked confused for a second. "I didn't actually. Why would I forget something here?" Mai placed her hands on her waist. Naru smirked and said. "Hmm, you're right. You can go now" Naru said to her and made the shoo sign. Mai then walked to the door and left the narcissistic CEO inside.

* * *

"Taniyama-san!" Shiro stood up and approached her. He reached his hand with the bouquet. "Toshio-san, you don't need to give me these…" She said shyly and placed the tray on the nearby counter. _We just met yesterday_ Mai gave out a fake smile. "According to my sources you're the class salutatorian so I believe you deserve this" Shiro smiled and Mai accepted the bouquet. "I also met your parents, I didn't know that you had a red head in your blood Mai. It's a plus!" Shiro dropped the last name and made the monk and miko from the back really embarrassed. "Actually, they're—"She was cut off when Yasuhara came in the office carrying a cake.

Shiro looked at his watch and frowned. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. I have a plane to catch for Korea today. I'll see you next week then?" Mai nodded and smiled as she was still carrying the flowers. "Oh, and nice necklace by the way" Mai was confused to what the rushing handsome boy was talking about. She looked down at her chest and saw a silver necklace around her neck. "Where did this come from,eavesdrop" she said as she pulled the necklace up and saw its pendant. It was a silver circle with inscriptions written on it.

"Mai?" Madoka walked to her as she was staring at the silver necklace. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember wearing this," Mai said as she was really curious about how the necklace got on her neck. Madoka smiled and looked at the CEO door and then turned to Mai again. "You know what, you should just appreciate on the necklace itself." Madoka held her shoulder as Mai tugged the necklace in her top. "Hmm, Okay, but how can I thank the person who gave it to me?" Mai asked. Madoka shook her head. "I believe that he or she already know that you've thanked him or her" Madoka gave a wink.

Yasuhara started to give away plates with the slice of cake on it. Mai took the tray she left near Naru's office and placed a sliced cake and a new tea on it. She walked to the door and knocked again using her forehead.

"You don't need to use that head of yours for knocking. If you'll get stupid because of it, it's not my fault" Naru was now on his laptop reading an article. Mai placed down the tea and the cake. Naru shifted his sight to the piece of cake.

Lin went out his office when Madoka asked him to eat cake with her. He couldn't say no to the request. He walked his way to the tiny kitchenette where the pink haired teacher was about to eat the Matcha cake. Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, Yasuhara, and John we're sitting behind the kitchenette tlistenon what they were talking about.

"Have a cake" Madoka slowly slid the small plate at Lin's side. "I haven't really tried Matcha before" Madoka was quite surprised to what the Chinese man said. "Lin, you've been here for like years and you haven't tried it?" Lin nodded and took the small spoon and tasted it for the first time. "It's delicious" Lin smiled to her. Ayako and Mai were giggling at the side. "Did naru alre-?" Lin was about to ask the lady but he was cut off with her spoon feeding him with a piece of cake. She shook her head and signalled him that they are being listened. Lin was quite embarrassed he blushed lightly, ate the piece of cake on the spoon and avoided eye contact with Madoka. Lin coughed and stood up to get himself a glass of water. He drank it from the glass and placed the glass in the sink. He then took his plate of cake and marched back inside his office. Madoka sighed and frowned. "Great", she said sarcastically.

* * *

The moment the party was over the team were forced to clean the part of the office they used. They evacuated the place. Ayako looked at the road while she drives Mai to her new home. Mai was still curious over the silver necklace. She tried to remember anything that would involve such as falling asleep and using her O-B-E. She also started to become curious how it got to her. She leaned on the passenger's seat and looked on the road as well. Ayako can't help but to ask her. "So, who's Shiro?" She asked. Mai jolted and looked at her. "Well, he's our client next week. He dropped by yesterday and talked to Naru about the case in their dormitory".

"He's pretty hot isn't he" Ayako smirked. "Don't start with me, _Mom_ "

Ayako stopped the car suddenly it was the effect of Mai's comment. "Do you have any idea how old I am Mai?!" Ayako said as she drove again. "I'm only 24 for heaven sakes!"

Mai chuckled at her side and smiled. "You started it"

"No, I only commented about the boy, Mai!" Ayako slowed the car down. "The townhouse won't be finished by next week so, I already asked your land lady about the rent. You can move out after the case" Ayako smiled as she unlocked the door. Mai went out of the car and walked to her apartment door. She unlocks it and enters. She carried the bouquet she received from Shiro in her kitchen and prepared a vase for it.

Mai entered her room and took off her clothes. She realized and thought about the necklace again. She smiled and finally remembered.

* * *

The moment that she gave Naru the slice of Cake earlier.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naru looked at it and leaned on it. "It's matcha, it will match the taste of the tea I prepared", Mai said as she hugged the tray. Naru leaned back and nodded. "Just don't make a mess outside." Naru made the hand signal of shoo again. When Mai was approaching the door she blushed as she remembered what Naru did. _Naru stalled me earlier from leaving so that he can give me this._ Mai thought and frowned. _He used his pk on me. Lin will kill me._ Mai looked at Naru with her face blushing.

"Are you sick?" Naru asked the brunette. Mai shook her head and smiled. "Well, Thank you again, _Oliver_ " Mai left his office again with a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Mai slept with a good memory in her mind.


	3. Case 1: Voodoo Dolls Part 1

**_Case #1 Part #1: Voodoo Dolls_**

Mai Taniyama walked up to the black van lifting a heavy box towards it. She placed it inside and climb to push the boxes farther. As she was about to step down on the ground, Lin placed the boxes.

"Can you please push it at the end, Taniyama-san?" The Chinese man pointed at the box that was also at the end. Mai crawled back and pushed the boxes towards the end. Eventually, whenever she had a chance to step down the black van someone would actually ask her to push the boxes to the end until it finally reached the door.

"Done!" Mai finally stepped down and looked at Naru and Lin who were stretching their necks from the lifting. Naru was carrying a brown envelope address from his mother while Lin was carrying the laptop bag. Lin walked towards the driver's door and opened it. While Naru stood behind and waited for the van to be opened. Lin unlocks the doors, Naru opens the door by sliding it. He takes a step inside and sat on the seat. Mai followed him and sat beside him. Naru pulled out the letter from the brown envelope and started to read in his mind. Mai leaned back and looked outside as Lin started the engine. She gave out a sigh realizing that it would be a long ride. When the young CEO finished reading the letter he folded and slid it back in the envelope and inserted it in Lin's bag.

Naru leaned back and watched the side of the road as Lin was driving. It was a quiet drive and Mai wasn't used to it. She decided that she'll take a nap so that when they arrive at the university, she wouldn't fall to sleep. Mai leaned her head and closed her eyes. Naru didn't mind her he knew that she'll decide to sleep because it bored her.

After some minutes of driving, Lin heard a sound that was very familiar to him. It seems like his student forgot to eat lunch. "Naru, Didn't I tell you to eat the food that I left in the microwave?" Lin asked looking over him by the window. Naru didn't move his head nor response however the Chinese man heard his stomach growling again. "Naru," Lin warned him. Naru gave out a sigh and shook his head. "I wasn't hungry earlier" He admitted. Lin dropped his shoulder and looked over at the road he notices that WcDonald's was nearby. He turned right for a drive thru. Naru looked at Mai who just recently shifted from the other side.

"What would you want to eat Naru?" Lin asked as he rolled down the car window. Naru pinched his nose. "I'll have hot tea."

"What about Taniyama-san?" Lin turned his attention to the young sleeping girl. "She'll have oreo matcha milkshake and a take-out maki, evenmore " Naru said in behalf. Lin talked over to the talking box and proceeded to the other window. When Lin received his orders, Mai started to sniff her nose. The narcissistic boss gave out a smirk.

"Seems like she's waking up" Lin started to drive again while Naru pulled his hot tea. He sipped from it and placed it on the cup holder. , even more, when Naru placed the paper bag that contained the food beside her. Mai opened her eyes and mumbled.

"Did I just smell Maki?" Mai looked up at them with heavy eyes and a red right cheek.

"Your lunch is here" Naru pointed on the paper bag. Mai gave out a soft smile and pulled out the packed Maki.

"Itadakimasu!" Mai started to munch down the food happily until Naru said. "I'll dock that in your salary" Mai froze for a while then shook her head.

"No, It's fine" Mai finished her second Maki. "Would you like some, Lin?" Mai asked as she raised the chopsticks with the Maki in it. Lin shook his head.

"I'm fine besides I'm driving," He said. Naru assumed that he'll be given the same treatment but he assumed wrongly and took a sip from his tea again.

"Naru would you like some?" Mai finally did what Naru expected. Naru did feel hungry, he nodded and took the maki off the chopsticks and started chewing it. He swallowed and sipped his tea again. Lin gave out a small chuckle, small enough that the two from the back wouldn't hear him.

After the long drive and the happy lunch they just had, they finally arrived at Hiro Private University, an all boys' school for the elite. The golden gates opened, the university was currently on summer break and that means students could return to their homes. Well, not all students didn't want to return. There was a dormitory inside thee university, where in students can stay for the breaks. The SPR van parks at the parking lot. Lin stopped the engine, Naru and Mai was finally able to step on the ground again. Mai gave herself a long stretch until she realized that she was being watched from the dormitory's entrance. She pulled back from the stretch when the 3 boys started to walk their way to them. Naru stepped in front of Mai and looked at the boys.

"You must be from Shibuya Psychic Research?" The boy with red hair and green eyes said. "Welcome, to our humble abode. My name is Mitsuki Matsubaki, together with me is Tanaka Ryuu and Xin Li" The boy welcomed the three guests and introduced himself to the CEO.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya" Naru said and then turned to his left. "This is Lin Koujo, my assistant and my other assistant, Ma—"

"Mai!" A young boy with a very handsome tone said from afar. "Shiro" Tanaka looked at him as he ran towards the young brunette. "This is Mai Taniyama, the young lady that I was talking about" He placed his hand on Mai's shoulder and pulled her closely. Mai was flushed she looked down shyly then shook her head. Naru gave a small cough giving a signal to the young man to get his hands off her. Mai pulled slightly away and smiled.

"Toshio-san" Naru gave a grin. "I didn't hire my assistant to flirt with the clients"

"I wouldn't hire this company if you weren't the owner, _Shibuya-san"_ Shiro also grinned back. They looked at each other as if they were rivals and enemies.

Lin pulled out his laptop bag and carried it. He locks the van and walked towards them, destroying the rival aura. "Will you please lead us to where our base will be?" Lin gave out a small smile to Shiro. Shiro nodded and started walking back to the dorm. Naru followed as well as the only girl in the scene.

"So, how long has been since you've heard the echoes?" Naru asked the tall man who was seated fright in front of him.

"It has already been a month, I kept on hearing echoes that I do not fully understand." Lin listened to the young man, Tanaka Ryuu. He started to type whatever he said. As for Mai, she just sat down next to Naru.

 _"We already have 4 people under a coma and 3 people are already missing,"_ Mai remembered what the dorm leader, Shiro Toshio said.

"Toshio-san mentioned that you we're able to record the echoes mind if we listen to it?" Naru looked at him, Ryuu pulled out his cellphone from the bag and gave it to the CEO, who passed it to Lin to save the data on his laptop. "We'll have it reviewed later" Naru took it back as soon as it was transferred. He gave it to the student.

Soon, Ryuu was replaced by the young man earlier, Mitsuki Matsubaki.

"I witnessed one my roommate, Seichi Sotaru in the accident that led him to his coma." Mitsuki looked down with his eyes still horrified. "It was as if I saw a woman pushing her on top of the dormitory. It was as If he was resisting the push." Mistuki looked at Naru and said.

"When I saw him, on the ground completely bleeding, I realized that there was a marking on his back." Naru pulled out a pen and paper from his envelope. Mai puffed her cheeks. _Your mother sent that paper, idiot_ she said in her head. The young man tried to remember the mark that was behind Seichi's neck the day he got himself into the coma. It was like a witch's mark. It was a small circle with symbols inside the circle and a large sign at the center.

"Thank you." Naru appreciated his effort in remembering the mark despite the pain he encountered. "Out of all those students, do you think they have any connections?" Naru asked once again. Mitsuki shook his head but stopped. "Well, I think there could be a connection to what happened to the first victim of all of this." Naru raised his eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"Aya Mizuno." He said softly.

" _Theories about Hiro Private University by the students—the previous senior batch tried to talk to their old friend from the dead using the Ouija board. Apparently the Ouija board used is still inside the dormitory. Professor Aiko comes back to Haunt the new members of the dormitory.- Aya Mizuno, female, she disguised herself as a male student of Hiro Private University and now confined in the hospital"_ Mai suddenly remembered what she read.

"Do you think that this is also connected to the Ouija board?" Tanaka Ryuu stepped forward. "We're still trying to look for connections Mr. Tanaka, " Lin said as she continued typing.

"Speaking of that Ouija Board May I see it?" Naru leaned back and placed his pen and paper down. Ryuu walked to the door and left the room finding the Ouija board.

"About Miss Mizuno, why do you think that there was a connection?" Naru asked the young man again.

"Seichi, Minazuki, Re, and Kyo, they were all batch mates of Aya as for the missing people, Haru, Natsu, and Yuki, they we're her friends from the soccer team" He paused for a while and looked around. "When they realized that Aya was kind of feminine. they started to mistreat her…" He looked at him with a wworriedlook. "In what way…" Naru narrowed his look.

"They bullied her"

"Do you know any other people who might got involved in this?" Naru looked at him as he took notes. The client shook his head.

"Thank you then"

Ryuu Tanaka enters carrying a thin board. It was the Ouija board. Lin held it and placed it down he gazed at it for a while and finally said. "This is a fake"

The clients were surprised to what the Chinese man said. "How? And then who has been haunting us?"

Naru stood up and noticed the time. "I believe it is now time for a break. We will have our base ready for the investigation. We will talk to you again tomorrow." He said as he placed his envelop on the table near Lin's laptop.

"Mai, Don't leave base" Naru looked at her with a glare rather than calm eyes. The young brunette nodded and sat back on the couch.

Lin and Naru started to assemble the shelves and placed on the monitors. It took some time for them to finish the set up. They finally finished with the shelves, Naru and Lin also started to place the cameras ready.

Mai started to walk out of the room and Naru followed her. Mai wanted to look around but ended up on the 4th floor of the dormitory and stumbles upon a door that had a name plate. _Aya Mizuno_.

* * *

"You mean Mai has to sleep alone?" Bou-san asked the tall Chinese man who was reading the reports. "Mai is the only female in the building, I mean in the whole campus! We need to secure her" Bou-san protested. John tried to calm down the monk. Yasuhara smiled and looked over them as they argued. "Who needs securing?" Naru opened the door and went inside followed by Mai.

"Naru, convince Lin that we should use one bedroom for now. If Mai stays in one room all by herself who know what might happen" Bou-san looked at the man with raven hair.

"I was the one who told Lin that we'd have separate rooms" Naru walked over to Lin and picked up some of the reports.

"What?! You're the most over protective about Mai and yet you want her to sleep by her own?" Bou-san started to become crazy.

One of the dorm members knocked on the door. Mai gladly opened the door and to her surprise it was the handsome, Shiro Toshio.

"Mai!" He smiled as he stepped inside. "Shi—Shiro-san" Mai started to fidget.

"Let's go get ourselves some dinner!" Shiro held Mai's waist and started to pull her out. "Ehem" Naru coughed lightly and looked at him with a glare. Shiro stepped in front of Mai and confronted his opponent.

"Well, well, _Shibuya-san_ , would you like to have dinner as well?" Shiro asked. "I would love to but I would much appreciate it if you lay off my assistant… it's an eyesore paying her for her salary but flirts with the clients instead. It's unlady like" Naru pointed out. Mai smirked a bit pissed off.

"Takigawa-san, I take back what I said, Mai is sleeping in our room now" Naru finally agreed just to make sure, Shiro Toshio wouldn't get her in her sleep. Mai gave out a sigh and sat down. "oh boy…"

* * *

 _Hi, Everyone! thank you for the reviews and the faves. I hope that the stories that me, Sam and Eve were able to help you understand some contexts in the world of Parapsychology. I'm Cathy the C in C.S Eve. I am the one that takes control of the whole arrangement of the story. I'm more of the stick to the character's personality. All of the characters in the fanfics I try to write stick to their original personality. Well except for some stories._ _I would say that of all the stories that C.S Eve was able to write my most favorite would be the Always Have and Always Will: Wake up Mai. It was an original concept by Sam but then we had to change it's plot since she forgot the whole story after she stopped writing._

 _We are actually discerning whether or not to continue or rewrite the story Student x Sensei, the concept was still from Sam but written by Eve. So, we want to hear from you, the readers. if you would like for us to re-write Student X Sensei Complex. It is a story about Mai disappearing after Naru left for England. The setting takes place far away from Tokyo. In the story Mai has a Fiancee, she lived with his fiancee for months. When the gang realized that the school they were investigating on involved Mai. They had to help out, even more, it involves romance and OOC Naru. (which I personally don't like -sorry Sam-)._

 **Please review! we need your thoughts and opinion so that we, the three writers, would do our best to keep on writing the fanfics for your _Narugasms. LOL_**


	4. Case 1: Voodoo Dolls Part 2

**_Case #1 Part #2: Voodoo Dolls_**

Mai jumped down on her back to the bed, which was promised to her by Bou-san. He finally agreed to share a bed with Yasuhara since in this case Mai was the only woman involved. She looked up on the ceiling staring at the lights.

Mai soon heard a knock from the door. She got off the bed and went towards it. She opened it together with a smile as a greeting. It was Ryuu Tanaka.

"Taniyama-san" He said with a passive voice, he did have that passive, stoned face type of aura.

"..Yes?" Mai asked the young man.

"The dorm president wishes that you'd use this" He handed her some adorable pink shampoo bottles. "It's sweet pea" he added. "Tell him, thank you and I'll see you and him in the morning." Mai said as he stepped back and was about to close the door. "The lights will go off soon" He warned with a creepy voice scaring the young heroine. Mai nodded and closes the door. She walked towards her bed and laid the bottles near the night table.

"What's that?" Bou-san walks out of the bathroom with a towel on his head.

"It's just some shampoo, the dorm president gave it to us"

"You mean you?"

"Thanks for sacrifing your bed Bou-san!" Mai gave out a big smile to the monk.

"Of course, besides, you might end up sleeping next to Naru or worse, Lin." Bou-san paused for a while then said what was on his mind. "I'm spoiling you too much, aren't I?" Monk pulled the towel from his head and hanged it inside the empty cabinet. Mai chuckled lightly as she sat up on the bed. She crossed her legs and looked up as she was starting to think.

"Ayako usually spoils me in stuff." Mai giggled lightly and suddenly turned to the door as it was about to be opened. "It seems like you're going to rest comfortably tonight" Naru said as he walked inside and closed the door. Mai nodded, she then realized that this was an advantage for her.

 _What if Naru changes his clothes in here? Is Naru's pajamas still that grey one? This will be the best sleepover ever._ Mai's cheek started to turn pink, Bou-san took notice of it real quick and gave out a smirk.

Naru walked over to the door once again. "Where are you going?" Bou-san asked. "To base, If forgot the lock of my bag" Naru slammed the door shut and Mai gasped.

Mai stepped out from the bed and walked over to her bag pack, she pulled out her pink rabbit pajamas. Bou-san looked over from the corner of his eyes and started to giggle silently to the side. When Mai entered the bathroom for her bath. Bou-san's smirk turned to an evil grin. He silently walked outside and searched for Yasuhara.

The SPR Director entered the room and heard the showers. He assumed that it was monk who was taking the shower inside the bathroom. He walked over to his bag, bent down and unlocked it. He sipped it open and pulled out his dark grey pajamas and placed it on the chair near him. He sat on the bed waiting for _monk_ to finish. After some minutes, the shower noise stopped. Naru stood up and slowly approached the bathroom door. When all of the sudden the light turned off and he heard a scream inside the bathroom, it was a woman's voice, it was Mai. He swiftly opened the door and to his surprised he stepped his foot back and turned away upon seeing her face up to a light cleavage with the blessings from the moonlight of the open window. _What a great way to start the case_ Naru thought sarcastically. Mai on the other hand was completely blinded by the shampoo earlier.

"Who's there" She tried to blink her eyes as she tried to lean forward. Naru took a step forward but ended up falling down together with the naked brunette. Naru cursed the moon for giving them light. He pulled his strength back, his face was near her assistant's face while his knee was almost between her thighs. _She really is slim, I miscalculated her height._ His hand was behind Mai's neck. Mai didn't realize it sooner but when she opened her eyes and absorbed the fact that her boss was on top of her naked body, she blushed and hid her inner squeals in her mind. He was about to pull himself together and turn away but the lights were finally turned on. Naru with wide eyes immediately looked away hiding his face. _This is embarrassing!_ Mai screamed in her head as she kicked her boss of her to the side. The young director landed on his back on the cold wet floor. Mai hid her body around the bath curtain blushing shyly. Naru turned around with a tint of red on his cheeks, lying on his chest and crawled his way outside the bathroom, he noticed that someone was standing in front of him. It was Bou-san and Lin. _Shit_ Naru cursed once again in his mind. Lin shook his head with a pinch of tease while Bou-san threw Mai a towel that he hung from the cabinet and closed the bathroom door.

Naru was completely silent over what happened, he kept on visiting base in his pajama rather than sleeping inside the room with a separate bed from Mai.

"What happened earlier?" Naru flinched about Yasuhara's question. "The line connected to the dormitory is under maintenance, that means there would be frequent brown outs here" Lin responded. "Is Mai okay? I heard a scream earlier" Yasuhara asked once again. Lin nodded with a curve on his lip, he was teasing Naru with his expression.

"Aren't you planning on going to bed Naru?" Yasuhara asked the young man smiling, Naru simply ignored him while Bou-san and Lin shared an eye contact with tease. Bou-san walked over to the part time researcher and whispered some things in his ear. "Mai's alone in the room right? I'll go ahead too bed if Naru keeps on going here" Yasuhara looked at Naru from the corner of his eyes. Naru notices it and felt a bit embarrassed. He placed the chart down and then walked to the door.

"I'm going to bed" He said with a rather grumpy tone. Lin, Bou-san and Yasuhara shared a small laugh together. It was quite surprising for Lin to laugh with them, but he saw what Naru was doing with Mai, he needed to pay back what Naru did to him.

Mai was faking her sleep, she was trying her best to sleep but she couldn't sleep at all. She was having trouble, right after what happened earlier she started to curse herself for not bringing a towel and taking advantage of the situation. Mai saw a shadow beneath the door. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the door as it opened.

Naru entered the room with a sigh and closed it. He was about to walk over to his bed, but stopped as he stared at Mai sleeping. He smirked and said. "You're not sleeping. I can tell." Naru said. Mai didn't move a muscle, she just acted as if she was sleeping, but she forgot her way of sleeping, she usually talk in her sleep.

Naru just let the young woman be and went ahead to his bed. He laid down and wrapped himself with the thick blanket and finally went to bed.

* * *

Mai woke up in a rather different atmosphere, she was inside a room. A room where it had 2 double deck inside. She slowly stood up and walked over to the drawer. On top of the drawer she saw a photo, a young boy who had features of a woman. Mai slowly shifted her attention to a young girl about 12 years old, walking inside the room carrying a doll. The doll she was carrying was made of cloth. It had light brown as its hair, and was wearing the academy's uniform. The young girl stood in front of Mai mumbling something to her. Mai wanted to walk over to the child, but then she was pulled back. She was pulled back by none other than Gene. Mai turned around seeing the man in his dreams, I mean literally. She turned to the young girl again, but she disappeared. Gene walked to the window and jumped down landing on the ground with his two feet. He looked up to the window and reached his arm out to the brunette. Mai jumped as well and held his hand. They both walked towards the nearby forest inside the academy.

"Mai" Gene with a faint voice finally spoke her name. Mai looked at him as they were walking.

"Your friends are in danger here" He warned.

"What? So I'm not in any danger?" She asked with a look of relief.

"Naru, Lin, Takigawa-san, Brown-san and Yasuhara they are all in danger." Gene said as the environment shifted. Mai looked over at the side and saw the young girl once again. She was singing something. It was no song that she heard of before. It was not even Japanese.

"Gene, Why are they in danger?" Mai asked as her surroundings started to crumble. She soon was falling down from a tunnel. When she opened her eyes she looked around and took notice of the place. It looked like a basement. It had a sewing machine inside. The shelves were empty but clean, it was as if there used to be an object sitting on top of it. Mai's sight started to blur as she was being pulled back to reality.

* * *

Her eyes swiftly opened when she saw Naru looking down on him. Mai suddenly flushed as she remembered their moment earlier. She covered her face and then she slowly sat up. Naru looked at her and thought of her as silly. He sighed and stood up.

"You murmured my brother's name earlier. That dream must be important." Naru crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"Right after, I sleep again. You woke me up for that reason?" Mai laid down again.

"I paid you for that reason. It means it's very important to tell me what happened"

Mai covered herself with the sheets and refused him. Naru didn't like the idea of Mai being so immature now. He really didn't want anything related to the case, what he really wanted was to know how his brother was doing.

"He said that the guys are in trouble." Mai finally pushed through. Naru gave out a smirk.

"He doesn't trust me, I am very powerful" Naru boasted. Mai sat up pushing the thick blanket in front.

"Since I won't be much of a trouble, which means I'll be the only one protecting you" Mai smiled and Naru pushed her hard to lay her back.

"Yeah, right." Naru rolled his eyes and walked back to his bed.

* * *

"What do you mean, he won't wake up?!" Lin asked angrily to Monk outside the room. Mai slowly opened her eyes and blinked seeing Naru sleeping on his bed. She rubbed her eyes and slowly walked over to him. She looked at the watch and to her surprise it was already 11:00 in the morning. Mai shook his shoulder. "Naru wake up..." Mai said as she tried to wake herself up asleep. Mai blinked once more and notices something was wrong with Naru.

"Naru wake up!" Mai yelled as she used her force to move his body. His body shifted to the side and Mai found a mark behind it. She gasped and rushly ran outside with tears rolling down her face and her hands covering her mouth.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin looked at her crying and rushed towards Naru. He noticed the markings as well. Lin placed a charm over his head. It was as if it all happened again. He looked down and calmed down Mai.

Mai walked over to her bed and slowly laid down on the pillow until she heard Naru's voice saying. "Ouch, your head is really heavy for a slim woman" Mai flinched as she sat up and looked around.

"Over here, idiot" the voice source was actually the pillow. "Naru, you turned to a pillow?" Mai raised her eyebrows. "Take the pillow off, airhead" the voice said with a groan and then pant. Mai took off the pillow and to her surprise, she saw a doll. A doll wearing all black, he had a small hand with no fingers, he also has the same style of clothes that Naru usually wear, he had his raven colour hair and lastly, he has that deep blue circles. The doll moved its cloth arms and his expression on his face turned mad.

"Whoever did this, I'd like to meet, Mai" The doll spoke.

* * *

 _Hi! This is Sam! So, If you heven't pictured out the doll yet, its actually similar to the cover image of this story. I guess I may have spoiled something in your part. OOps! Stay turned for more of our fanfics! Don't forget to review! We haven't decided on what case to focus in the next case of Everytime, so I'd like you guys to pick a number and post it as a review._ _o(*≧□≦)o_

 _ **1-** \- OBE and NDE_

 _ **2** \- Sceance_

 _ **3** \- PK, the enemy is a human and a PK user/ qigong user such as Naru_

 _ **4** -Side story of Mai and Naru. _

_Thanks guys!_ _o(*ω*)o_


	5. Case 1: Voodoo Dolls Part 3

Mai carried the little doll version of Naru on her hands, he was leaning back against Mai's stomach about an inch below her chest. She slowly stepped out and walked over to Lin. Lin ignored Mai for a second since he thought that the doll personally belonged to Mai. But then he flinched the moment he heard Naru's voice. "Lin"

The Chinese man finally turned to Mai and looked down, seeing the little doll version of Naru. Lin raised an eyebrow. "Did you record Naru when he called me before?" Mai shook her head and raised the doll as she placed the doll in front of him.

The doll changed its facial emotion, the blue cloth eyes narrowed and its cotton hands raised.

"Lin, It's me" Lin stepped back and was surprised to see his student turned to a doll. Bou-san walked inside and saw the doll, he rushed walked over to Mai and grabbed the doll, and his eyes glimmered.

"Mai! This is so adorable" Bou-san pressed his cheeks to the doll appreciating it's crafting. "Did you make this Mai?" Bou-san asked as he continued to cuddle it using his cheeks. Mai sighed and gave a chuckle. "Be careful, that's our director" Mai said. Naru was able to hit his cotton hands over to Bou-san's cheek. "Stop manhandling me" Bou-san heard his voice and accidentally dropped the doll on the floor. "Naru?!"

"Ouch," the doll said. "Mai…" the doll said her name reaching for her. It sighed and said. "…Please" Mai smiled and took the doll off the floor and placed it inside her breast pocket.

"It seems like Gene was right, the men here are in danger" The doll spoke, his head to his arms popped out Mai's pocket and looked over at them. Mai gently looked at Naru who spoke. "I told you" Mai gave out a sigh.

"As for my body, but a charm on it, so that it won't be possessed by a spirit or so" Naru mentioned to Lin and Bou-san. Mai was the only person that Naru could trust, besides her gentle touch whenever she would hold to her, Mai had clothes, which well… could be an advantage for the young director.

"What happened?" Lin asked staring at the pocket of Mai, Naru looked at Lin with crossed cotton arms. "I don't remember what happened." Naru gave a sigh and looked down. "I'm starting to regret not putting any cameras inside the bedroom"

"Well, if you did, we'd all see what happened between you and Mai yesterday" Bou-san gave out a small laugh. "Get Hara-san, Kasai-san, Takahashi-san, Matsuzaki-san and Madoka here! If men are in danger here we need to populate this case with women." Naru suggested raising his voice. He was starting to become impatient since he was only 5 inches tall and couldn't do anything for now. His actions were limited, the only thing that he could do is actually talk and command.

Bou-san sent a message to all the women that Naru mentioned, they needed a lot of help since the case was quite difficult from what they expected. Bou-san couldn't help but to adore the 5-inch doll, he kept on looking for the doll which was located near Mai's breasts.

"Takigawa, you look like a pervert staring at Mai's chest that way," Naru said frankly as Mai covered her chest together with Naru's doll head. Bou-san pulled back and walked back to the monitors. He checked the hallway screens and saw the dorm boys walking with their luggage. "Seems like their returning home"

John walked inside and carried take out food. He placed it over to the table and looked at Mai. He gently walked over and smiled towards the 5-inch doll that Mai has in her pocket. He gently said. "Hello, Shibuya-san. If you want, I can take you out of the doll" Naru looked at him and thought it through. "Brown-kun, I'm not dead yet. I can't be just purified" John pulled back and scratched his back and embarrassingly smiled. "Oh, right… I forgot."

"Naru's right, John. He's a demon that doesn't need to be purified" Mai gave out a grin and walked to the table where the food was set. Bou-san went out to ask some of the boys about any dolls they may have. But none of them were able to see a doll before at all.

Lin walked over to Mai and reached on his hand. "I wish to look at Naru" Mai slowly pulled the doll from her pocket and gently laid in Lin's hand. Lin looked at the doll as he turned it around and poked its back. "I can feel that you know" Naru's voice was a bit pissed. Lin cleared his throat and as he pull up the clothes that the doll was wearing. To his surprise he pulled out a pen and paper from his case and drew something that was on the doll's back. "If you're done, give me back to Mai. You're not as gentle as she is" Naru praised the brunette's touch and hand as she gave out a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

Sometime later, Lin looked around for Yasuhara. "Takigawa-kun, have you seen Yasuhara-san?" the Chinese man asked, Bou-san shook his head. He wanted to talk to Yasuhara for him to research about the markings that was seen on Naru's back. Lin was starting to get suspicious about the case they have taken.

* * *

"It's already 2 hours and Yasu hasn't been found." Mai frowned and looked towards the monitors. Naru on the other side looked up to his assistant and pat on her skin. "We'll wait for Takigawa, Lin and John to return. It's only been the first day here and all of the sudden I've turn to this" Naru frowned and sigh. Mai took Naru from her pocket and placed him over the table.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked as he tried standing up on his cotton legs and gently walked toward the edge of the table. "I'm going to make you some clothes" Mai said as she sewed on the cloth. Naru watched at her dedicated assistant. "Ouch" Mai pricked herself, pulled her hand shaking it.

"Can't you do anything right?" the doll scolded her. Mai pouted her lips and said. "Why don't you do it?"

Mai soon finished the top of the grey pajamas. "It's going to be night soon, Naru. Do you want to sleep in the bedroom or stay here in base?" Mai asked to the little doll. "Wherever you're going. I'm going. You're the safest person here."

Takigawa and Lin soon opened the door they tried to breathe and bending down their knees slightly for comfort. They have been running. Mai gasped and looked at them. She held Naru gently close and walked over to them. "We found them." Lin said as he sat on the floor. "Them? I thought Yasuhara was the only one missing." Mai looked down at Naru while he looked up at her.

"John as well. We found them both, unconscious by the forest nearby" Takigawa laid his body down on the floor. Mai stepped back and slowly shivered. Naru noticed the tension in her body, he tried reaching for her arm and tried to comfort her.

"Do they have markings in their necks?" Naru asked as he looked at Lin with a glare. Lin nodded his head but to his dismay. "We haven't found any traces of their doll versions."

"The girls will arrive here tomorrow, maybe by tomorrow the dolls will appear," Bou-san said. "The bodies, where are they?" Mai asked and walked towards the door. "Lin had them sealed in the guest room together with Naru's body."

It was Lin, Bou-san and Mai who were the only humans staying the house. The boys who lived in the dorm left already for the break. Mai didn't want to leave Bou-san and Lin all alone. So, she found herself being the body guard for the first time. She didn't want to go to sleep.

It was already past midnight, she walked towards the sleeping Chinese man on the couch and covered him with a blanket that came from the supposed to be girl's guest room. She walked to Bou-san who was sleeping on the other sofa and placed the black blanket over him. Naru on the other hand was sleeping on a soft pillow on top of the coffee table. Mai walked over to the monitors and sighed. She particularly stared at the monitor that was focused on Aya Mizuno's room. Mai glanced for a while and realized that the temperature was dropping. She started to panic at first and then calm down. She slowly connected the speaker. She increased the volume and started to shiver in fear. She heard the song that she once heard in her dreams. Lin woke up when he heard the sound. "Where is that coming from?" Lin asked as he sat up. Soon the sound stop.

Mai finally sigh of relief. "We'll take a look at the clip tomorrow. Please rest. I promise, I won't let anyone of you be taken again" Mai said as she smiled gently at Lin. Lin nodded and laid back to sleep.

The next day, Mai yawned and realized that she really resisted on sleeping. She waited for them to wake up. Bou-san and Lin woke up around 8:00am, and it was also that time where Mai prepared tea for them. Lin walked over to the cameras and re-watched what happened last night. He also wrote down the song that they heard as well. He was about to leave the room when all of the sudden Mai stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mai raised her tone a little bit cranky. She poured some tea on her cup.

"Stay here. You will not leave this room not until, the other girls reach here" Lin closed the door and walked back inside. He sat on a seat in front of a tea cup. Naru looked over to the Chinese man with a smirk.

"It's my first time Mai scolded Lin."

"Taniyama-san deserves to be listened now. She didn't sleep so that she could guard us" Lin praised her as he sipped the cup.

"I told the girls to just enter the dormitory, I gave them directions already" Mai completely was the leader of the entire case. It was also the first time that Naru saw Mai's leadership skills. "When the girls arrive here, Madoka and Kasai will take turns watching over Lin, meanwhile Takahashi and Ayako can watch over Bou-san." Mai continued as she tapped her finger and sipped her tea. "If the dolls do appear, Masako will look after them, both Yasuhara and John"

Lin soon gave out a chuckle and moved his body to the side. "I'm seeing Naru in you, Taniyama-san". Mai pulled back and blushed lightly and sipped on her tea again. "Do I make myself clear?" Mai looked at the both of them. Lin and Bou-san nodded.

It was already 10:00am and the people they expected finally arrived, well not all of them. "Naru! You look like a chibi!" Ayako bursts in laughter seeing the narcissistic boss in a doll. Naru was seated on top of the pillow which was on the table. Mai checked the footage once again and finally noticed something wrong with it. She played it back and noticed a bulge on the sheets.

"Don't let the men, leave this room" Mai said as she pulled out a basket from the side and hurriedly walked over to the door. "Ayako! Come with me" She said as she ran outside and Ayako followed her. They ran to the stairs and on it. Soon they arrived inside Aya Mizuno's room. Mai slowly walked towards the bed and pulled out the sheet. She finally found the,

"John! Yasu!" Mai said as she slowly placed the basket down near them.

"Mai" Yasu's doll said. The doll had the same basic features that Yasuhara had, the eye glasses, the checker top and black jeans. She slowly lifted the doll and placed them in the basket. Ayako frowned and looked over at the priest. John was wearing his uniform as a priest but the style was different from his usual uniform. Ayako placed him inside the basket sitting beside Yasuhara.

They went down and back to base. Masako gasped upon seeing the dolls. She will be taking care of them from now on. Ayako placed the basket down, John and Yasuhara stood using their cotton legs and walked towards Naru who was sitting comfortably on his space.

"I think it's about time that Mai really needed to sleep so we can have our clues" Naru mumbled. "Non-sense, Im fine" Mai said as she opened walked towards the desktop.

* * *

Lin walked over to the writings and called the office of S.P.R, to his surprise Kasai picked up the phone.

"Kasai-san, is Takahashi-san there with you?" He asked as he lifted the paper up.

 _"Hold on, I'll call her" there was a moment of silence on the other side._

"Takahashi-san, will you be able to arrive here tonight? I need some complete files cases about the case we're currently taking" Lin said as he placed it down and again, he pulled out his laptop from the case and opened it.

 _"Mai, already told us that we should be there now, but Chiaki told me that we'll go there together tonight, she just need to pass her thesis paper in her university later."_

"Well, I've sent you the information and the possible people linked. I want it delivered here tonight when you arrive" Lin clicked the button send on his screen.

 _"Oh, umm Mai already sent us these. Well, these are a little bit incomplete from the questions she sent us earlier this morning." Takahashi on the other line, checked her tablet and compared the emails Mai and Lin sent._

 _"The soft copy was already sent in her email a few hours ago. We'll send some hard evidence there when we get there" Takahashi smiled over the phone._

"Well, Thank you" Lin softly said as he hung up.

* * *

"Taniyama-san already had the questions and possible connections in the case sent to Takahashi-san and Kasai-san earlier today" Lin looked at doll Naru. Ayako smirked and said. "Are you sure that Mai isn't possessed by Naru's spirit?" Ayako asked pointing the doll.

"I'm sure Mai has her reasons why she's taking the first step now" Naru crossed his tiny doll arms. "I just want this case to be over with" Mai clenched her hands and gripped on the chair's arms. She stood up and looked towards them. "I can't stand that each of the people that matters to me are in danger" Mai looked at them with a serious tone mixed with a tone of worry. John and Yasuhara looked down and frowned.

"Besides, it's now time for us girls to rise!" Mai clenched her hand to a fist looking at Masako, Madoka and Ayako. The women nodded and looked at her.

Soon, Mai walked back to the monitors and suddenly, her eyes closed shut, she soon fell on her back.

"Mai!" Naru stood up raising his voice of worry.

* * *

 _So, There you have it! we have 3 male dolls yehey! so cutie! Anyway, we'd like too ask your help again for our next case!_ _(⊙△⊙✿)_

 _ **1-** \- OBE and NDE_

 _ **2** \- Sceance_

 _ **3** \- PK, the enemy is a human and a PK user/ qigong user such as Naru _

_**4** -Side story of Mai and Naru._

 _Thanks guys!_ _o(*ω*)o_


	6. Case 1: Voodoo Dolls Part 4

"Mai!" The doll Naru stood up out of worry, Lin on the other hand quickly took her back stopping her from falling. He slowly placed her down on the floor and checked on her vitals. "She'll be fine." Lin looked up to them. Bou-san walked to her and carried the brunette over to the couch, placed her on it to lay her there.

 _Mai saw herself waking up inside a small basement. She lifted her body with her arms and twisted it slightly to look around. She soon tried to stand up on her two feet and started to walk. She gently touched the wooden table near the wall and saw a sewing machine. She leaned forward and saw sketches of Bou-san and Lin that looked like dolls._

 _Mai gasped and covered her mouth as she stepped back who may have caused this and what was his or her intention. Mai felt a warm touch on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and saw Gene, who was shaking his head. "Not here Mai…" He mumbled to her, as the scenery changed once more. They were now inside a different room, it was a Japanese modern room. Mai looked out the window and mumbled to herself. "An apartment". Gene looked towards the table. Mai walked toward it and looked down. There was a photo of a young girl with chocolate brown eyes and a long brunette hair and she was a young man and a carbon copy of the young girl with him. Her attention shifted over the brochure that was near the photo. It was a brochure about Hiro Private Academy. Mai slightly looked down and looked at the name written on the brochure, Ichiro Mizuno._

Meanwhile, Naru was jumping over the keyboard as he spelled out the password in Mai's email. He was jumping from letter to letter. Ayako and Madoka couldn't help but laugh at the side watching the little doll playing on the keyboard. The doll panted and rested his bosom over the table. He looked up at the huge monitor and waited for it to load. Naru looked down the moment he was given an incorrect message. He stood up on his cotton legs and jumped over on the letter. This time, Takigawa join the ladies laughing over the adorable doll that was accessing the brunette's account. Naru sat back on the table again and sigh as he was given an incorrect message. He all of the sudden looked down as if he was a child. Madoka gently walked to him and bent down, her face near towards the 5-inch doll.

"Why don't you tell me and I'll type it?" Madoka suggested Naru shook his head. "Mai will get furious once she'll know that you knew her password"

"Oh… really now? Is it something both of you shared hmm? Madoka gave out a huge grin over the doll. Naru leaned back and gave out a sigh. "We can wait for her to wake up. Right now, I want all you walk around and report what you've sensed." Naru said folding his arms and looked at them. Madoka walked back and stood beside Lin. "Mai told us that we are not allowed to leave Lin and Bou-san's side," Madoka smiled.

"So, I and Lin will check the floors above this floor. Ayako and Bou-san can check the floors below this flow. While Masako can bring the other two dolls and check out the rooms in this floor" Madoka folded her arms around Lin's and walked towards the door.

"What about Naru?" Masako asked as she placed the John-Doll and Yasu-doll inside the basket.

"I'll watch over Mai, I need to get her to type her password correctly," Naru said as he tried to reach out to Bou-san for him to be transferred to Mai's side. Bou-san didn't realize it at first but when Naru kept on looking at him with arms reaching for him he swiftly ran to him and gently held him. He placed the 5-inch doll beside Mai's neck. He turned to Bou-san who was just staring at him. Naru folded his arms and glared.

"What are you doing? Go already!" He pointed to the door.

After an hour, Mai was able to wake up, even if she only had an hour of sleep. She gently sat down and saw Naru on top of the arm of the sofa. Mai gently picked him up and placed him inside her breast pocket. Mai stood up and looked around.

"Where are the others?" She asked looking down at the distracted doll until she asked one more time.

"They're looking around if there are any spirits that may be inside the dormitory" He paused and remembered what he had to do.

"Mai, Takahashi-san, and Kasai-san already sent the soft copy about the case in your email. I tried accessing your account but it says the password was incorrect" Naru said lifting his head up.

"I changed it after you arrived from England" Mai walked and stopped in front of the desktop and accessed her email. Naru sighed lightly and watched her take control over the mouse. She dragged the mouse and clicked the attachments. Mai started to print the attached files. She waited for the printing to finish.

Naru didn't know what to do, he was simply useless in this kind of situation wherein he's not in his body. He sighed and placed her soft hand on his chin and started to think.

Mai finally finished printing, she turned off the printer and pulled out the sheets. She walked towards the seat and sat on it. Naru looked at the papers that were near him. "I'll help," He said pointing to the documents. Mai pulled him out of her pocket and placed her on the table as he looked over to the documents and history.

While the Mai read the history of the place where the dormitory was built, Naru read the families that had any connection to Aya Mizuno.

Masako soon entered and placed the basket where John and Yashara were staying. She calmly looked at them and said with a rather faint voice. "I couldn't sense any spirits." Mai glanced at her and asked. "Can you sense spirits even if they are inside a doll, Masako?" Masako shook her head and looked down. "I do sense something strange outside the dormitory." She then became silent. "I will try to check outside and see if I can feel anything wrong."

Mai nodded. "Masako, please go together with Madoka, and have Ayako take Lin and Bou-san back here"

Naru continued to read the files and tried to drag the highlighter over on the paper so that Mai can read the details. John and Yasuhara stepped from the basket and yelled.

"Mai! Let us help!" They both tried to reach their arms to her from a distance. Mai chuckled lightly and walked to them lifting them up and placing them beside Naru.

"You seem to be the tired, boss" Yasuhara said as he watches Naru struggling when he was dragging the highlighter.

"Just help me read all these files" Naru looked at them coldly. "Shibuya-san, you only read one page." John pointed, Naru was a little embarrassed he was the competitive type, he always knew that being competitive would be useless, but this time, competition would speed up their reading. John, Yasuhara and Naru read the thick files about Aya Mizuno through a competition.

Mai placed the paper above them not noticing the dolls. "Mai!" Naru scolded, Mai flinched and lifted the paper on the side.

Bou-san, Ayako, and Lin returned from their primary rounds, Ayako pushed Bou-san away as Lin entered the room. She stuck out her tongue like a child and turned away from him. Monk closed the door and sat on the soft sofa.

"We'll discuss the case when Masako and Madoka return" Mai didn't look at them as they entered she was too occupied reading the files. Ayako was quite surprise with the escalated change of Mai, she was impressed at the same time annoyed since she missed the old one. Lin walked towards the brunette and helped her read the documents that she printed.

Lin flipped the pages but paused upon seeing a photo of the young Aya Mizuno together with a young man that looks like her but with shorter hair.

"Taniyama-san, this man?" Lin lifted the photo and walked towards Mai to show her the photo. Mai leaned forward as she felt a spark in her skin, remembering the dream that she had. The brunette stepped back with widening eyes. She held the table and mumbled to herself. "I've seen that in my dream."

A cold breeze swirled inside the base, the windows creaking as the wind entered and the branches hustling. With no second thought, the red-headed Miko stood grabbed her arms as she rubbed the back of it, trying to keep her body temperature from rising. The furniture squeaked when the tall monk went his way to the window, he pushed the glass and hooked its lock on the window pane. The cold wind remained outside, Ayako ran her hands on her waist and turned her attention to Mai. Mai, on the other hand, tried to remember the dreams that she had recently. She did only sleep for an hour, but it was quite rare for her to forget a vital information for the case. The floor creaked in instances where the monk would walk near Ayako.

Later that day, when Naru, John and Yasuhara finished reading the cases, Takahashi and Kasai finally arrived with the hard copy evidences that they were able to gather. A sweat dropped from Kasai's pale face as she placed the heavy pile of documents at the corner of the room. She sat on her heels and pulled out a cutter from her pocket. The cutter placed on the covered tape and was slid down. Her fingers were on the covered tape and pulled it away to open the box. Dirt was the next thing Kasai touched upon swinging the cardboard box open. Her head shook with a cough waving her hands to remove the dirt from the air and then shrieked. Mai gasped upon hearing her high-pitched tone and as for the Chinese omyouji, he turned to his apprentice and stood at her side as she sat on the floor.

"What's wrong?" The Chinese man first looked down on Kasai, however, turned to the cluttered materials inside the box. "I thought I saw a roach." His apprentice shyly looked down and placed her hands inside the dust covered books. Mai took out a breath and focused herself as she read the history of the dormitory.

It was already the third day, and Naru found himself useless in the case that they took. He sat his cotton bosom on the pillow that was on the table and turned to Mai. His actions took Mai's attention easily, her brown eyes were staring at him. "hmm?"

The soft head moved from side to side and then locked his attention once more to the young lady. Naru has been thinking about asking his father on taking Mai to England so that she could pursue her studies there. Being an assistant to Oliver Davis would be a great step for her to continue in pursuing parapsychology. It can help her with recommendations to top universities in England. However, the narcissist completely forgot that if she would be recommended to his father, she will no longer be by his side during cases.

The doors swung open as Madoka bent her knees slightly, she tried to catch her breath as sweat roll from her forehead. Her mouth slightly opens trying to pull herself together. The Chinese man's shoes squeaked on the floor as he abruptly walks towards the woman. She cleared her throat before looking at Lin. "Masako, she sensed something in the forest nearby the dormitory." Madoka paused and cleared her throat once more. Under dismay, Mai sharply queried "Where is she?"

"She's just by the stairs, we ran together from the forest when she saw an evil spirit." Her brown eyes locked on the door, she turned her feet front and started to walk outside base. The mind of the latent psychic started to piece up the puzzles that she read in the file. Her body shifted to the right and turned her attention to the stairs as she saw the trance medium sitting down. Lifting her arm slightly, she rubbed the back of her neck and sauntered to Masako.

Masako watched the young brunette walking towards her with a rather tired look. With a smooth sigh, she gently looked down and mumbled words for her. "I saw a spirit of a young man. I thought that it was Aya Mizuno."

"Kiyoshi Mizuno" Her lips opened as she softly mentioned to her the name of the spirit. Masako's head turned as Mai sat beside the trance medium.

"He was Aya Mizuno's twin sister. When he died, Aya Mizuno took his place inside the University. That was when they both turned to sophomores." Mai further explained.

While Mai explained to Masako the background of the Mizunos, the raven-haired doll took the discussion quite difficult. Standing up on top of a table, surrounded by huge people with eyes glued to him was quite disturbing. He discussed the background of the dormitory and Mizunos.

"Let me get this straight, this whole lot was owned by Aya Mizuno's great grandfather?" Monk waved his hand and placed it on his hair as he scratched it. The raven-haired doll nodded and turned to the red-haired Miko when she lifted the paper she recently finished reading.

"So, Aya Mizuno's twin brother, Kiyoshi, was supposed to be inside the university for the second year, but then he died and was replaced by Aya. Why is it that they had to hide the fact that Kiyoshi is dead?"

The blonde doll, John puffed her cotton face and turned to Ayako. "That's because Kiyoshi was engaged to the daughter of the chairman of this university."

With snapped fingers Ayako looked to them and realized. "Oh, they are trying to get back the land that was taken from them. The dolls nodded, the four-eye doll gently placed his cotton hand under his chubby doll face and rubbed. "Kiyoshi was found dead nearby the dormitory forest. His body was found with rope marks around his neck and at the back of his neck, there were the markings similar to what we found on Naru's body, John's body, and my body. The connection of it is that the ancestors of the Mizunos were actually related to Fujiwara family, they are powerful Onmyōdōs during Heian period." Yasuhara paused as the team turned to Lin. Lin dropped his head with a sigh and looked at them. Kasai placed the folder near the Naru doll and watched the monitors with Takashi.

"It seems like the descendants are able to master the transferring of the spirits to dolls." Lin's hand cupped his own chin as he locked his eyes on the dolls.

Madoka pulled out a photo from the folder Chiaki placed. She lifted it with her eyes slightly surprised with the photo. "I've seen him before." She ran towards Lin and pointed the photo. Lin slightly scratched his head and tried to remember.

"The man, that's the man that the professor interviewed when Naru was still in middle school. He interviewed him about his skills in Out-of-Body experience." Madoka snapped her two fingers and looked at Naru.

"Maybe, that's how he was able to create the dolls. He has direct contact with the living things." Lin mumbled slightly and looked towards the door as they watched Masako and Mai entered base.

"Mai, did you know that this man was also a latent psychic like you?" Mai shook her head, Masako sat beside Ayako and watched Madoka as she discussed the abilities of Kiyoshi.

"This man mastered his ability in astral projection when he was only 7. He also was known for his abilities as an omnyouji, but according to the professor, the boy restricted himself from using it."

"What about the song that was heard the other night?" Lin looked at Mai and played the song. Lin's eyes were stunned, his heart started to throb in fear and slightly pulled back.

"This is not a song, it's a chant!" Bou-san bawled as he listened to the chant. "It's a Hindu chant for transferring of souls. The boy may be an omnyouji but certainly found his way to transfer souls"

"How do you think can we talk to Mizuno if he's a ghost?" Bou-san asked everyone turned their heads to the one and only latent psychic, Mai Taniyama. "Absolutely not." The raven-haired doll raised his voice when they looked at Mai. He stepped up and looked at them with a cold and serious glare. Mai gently bent down and placed her chin on the table behind Naru. "I can do it." Her lip curved into a small smile as she stared the 5-inch doll who turned to her. Masako raised her arm and volunteered. "I can channel the spirit if the presence is near." Her soft voice was heard. Everyone in the room agreed except for the small 5-inch doll.

The narcissist doll sigh, his mind was running out of other options to stop Mai from meeting the ghost in the astral plane or even when she uses her own spirit to leave her body and search for the lost soul. With legs lock, Mai stood up and watched the time, it was starting to get dark.

Her mouth stretched and exhaled as she yawned. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, everyone watched from the monitors as Mai was tucked in the bed inside Aya Mizuno's room, together with Masako and Lin. Naru was standing on top of the books together with John and Yasuhara to have a closer look. Ayako, Madoka, and Monk were standing behind Takahashi and Chiaki who were in charge with the speakers and the controls.

Mai's tiredness drifted her to the darkness, it took a while when she was finally able to see herself in the astral plane. However, that wasn't the real plan. With the cold environment, Mai tried to concentrate on returning to the place where she was sleeping, she closed her eyes and found herself inside the same place where she dreamt off. Her spirit traveled back to the old basement.

"What the hell?!" Monk yelled as base turned dark. "It must be the rotating brownout again," Yasuhara mumbled. Naru narrowed his eyes towards the entrance of base and locked his eyes on the spirit who had heavy eyes that were also staring him back.

Ayako and Bou-san noticed the presence, the monk was about to start his chants until Madoka stopped him and let Naru talk to the spirit.

"Why are you here? Why can't you move on?" She asked the spirit with a cold tone, the spirit didn't respond. He slowly blinked his eyes and opened her mouth as he mumbled to him. "My sister… I finally found her…" Naru was confused at first, but then he realized the resemblance of the spirit, Aya Mizuno and lastly, his assistant Mai Taniyama.

"Lin! Wake Mai up!" Kazuya Shibuya yelled over Madoka's walkie talkie. Lin only heard a signal disruption from his side. Naru cursed himself watched the spirit float towards the wall. "Lin!" He yelled once again. Ayako, Bou-san, and Madoka were not aware of Naru's thoughts of Mai being a potential target once again.

Mai realized that her spirit was in a basement, she was successful in using her abilities again. She looked around and tried to touch foreign objects using her hands. Luckily, she was able to do so. During Mai's time being an assistant in S.P.R she learned a lot of things, one of those things she learned was that in every curse there can always be a counter for it. She touched the wall with her hands scanning on it and knocking on it, finding a different pattern. She started to walk slowly looking around, she shook her head and heard the song that she heard before. With slow steps, she got closer and closer to the source of the chants. To her surprise she found, straw dolls, it was the hitogatas, with a golden talisman attached on it, she looked over the talisman and found Naru, John and Yasuhara's name on it. With trembling arms, she quickly pulled out the pins from the effigies together with 7 more hitogatas which represented the other victims. Mai sighed out of relief and tore the golden talismans into pieces.

"Naru?" Madoka looked over at the doll who was not moving at all, Bou-san and Ayako noticed the lifeless dolls of John and Yasuhara. "What happened?" The monk started to look over to the dolls and shook it. Madoka held her fist with worry, she started to place the doll down over the dark. Soon, they heard a loud fall from the ceiling. Bou-san and Ayako looked at each other with worry, they comprehended that something was not right. They soon pulled the flashlight that Takahashi was holding and rushed towards the source of the thud. The doors swung open when Bou-san kicked it. He stepped inside and saw Lin and Masako on the floor unconscious.

The red head miko walked towards Masako and lifted her neck to check if there were any markings. As for Bou-san, he was busy checking if Lin had any pulse. He soon turned his body around to check of the markings, he sighed with relief as he found nothing.

Ayako and Bou-san soon turned to the bed and realized that there were supposed to be 3 people inside the room.

"Mai?" Ayako flash the light and walked towards the bed, there was a figure of a sitting person under the sheets. She was quite scared to open whoever was under the sheets. "Yes, Ayako?" Mai under the sheets replied. Bou-san sighed as he tried to wake up Lin. "Mai, stop with the tricks." His eyes narrowed as he warned her.

"What tricks?" Her voice was a little bit cracked. Ayako flinched, dropping the flashlight and it turned off. She placed her fingers in front of her and glared over to the sheets. "You are not Mai, leave her body." The flashlight bumped by her leg. She soon reached for it, trying not to turn her upper body down. Upon reaching it, she turned it on and with a flash, a man with wide and bloody eyes and a pale face was looking straight at her and breathing on her face.

"No!" The miko screamed her fear out and pulled back as she landed on her back. Bou-san swiftly ran in front of the ghost with his index finger together and started to chant. "Naumaku Sanm-"He soon was cut off as the spirit pulled his foot making him fall on his back and his head.

The lights were back, Takahashi and Chiaki were waiting for the monitors to turn on, and they waited impatiently as they saw the lifeless dolls.

"Madoka!" Takahashi called her attention and pointed at the main monitor where Mai, Lin, and Masako were earlier. Madoka gasped as she covered her lips with her hand. She looked at the monitor and saw Lin, Masako, Bou-san and Ayako unconscious. She shook her head and swiftly ran towards the room. Her steps were heavy and the floors creaked in each step, she looked on the empty bed. She covered her face, turned down and wiped her face. She walked over to Lin and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders, his hair moved to the side as he regained his consciousness.

"Taniyama-san?" He asked as he turned his attention to the bed and then back to Madoka. The pink-haired teacher shook her head with dismay written on her face. The miko and monk held their own heads, Ayako looked around, then she placed her hands on the floor with eyes wide, her eyebrows curved up and she screamed. "Mai!" She bit her lip as she tried to hold back. Bou-san held her shoulder trying to calm her down over the disappearance of the psychic.

Arms down as Masako was being lifted by the Chinese omnyouji. Lin walked with Madoka carrying the trance medium. Bou-san, on the other hand, insisted Ayako, to leave the room as well. She stood up and walked beside him and left the room.

Upon returning to base, Takahashi looked towards Madoka with bad news to tell.

"The bodies of Shibuya-san, John and Yasuhara are missing."

 _So, There you have it! When you thought that Mai couldn't handle herself- wait, she wasn't really able to handle herself. We're Halfway for the next chapter!_

 _Anyway, we'd like to ask your help again for our next case!_ _(⊙△⊙✿)_

 _ **1-** \- OBE and NDE_

 _ **2** \- Seance_

 _ **3** \- PK, the enemy is a human and a PK user/ qigong user such as Naru_

 _4-side story of Mai and Naru._

 _Thanks guys!_ _o(*ω*)o_


	7. Case 1: Voodoo Dolls Part 5

"Or we were just returned back to our own bodies?" Yasuhara scratched the back of his head as he entered the room together with John. The team looked over at the voice and was relieved that they finally returned. Madoka looked at them and turned her head from left to right searching for the third person.

"Naru?" Madoka looked at John, John waved his hand and smiled. "Don't worry, he had to do something before coming here."

"Can we check the camera's last recordings?" Lin walked over to Chiaki, who recently downloaded the saved recordings from the network connected to the camera. She moved her mouse and double-clicked on the file. Takahashi stood up and gave the seat to Lin so that he could watch it with comfort. Lin sat down as the video played, John, Yasuhara, Madoka and Taka watched the video from a different monitor was still connected to the system unit.

"Pause, there and rewind." Lin said as Chiaki quickly pressed the keyboard and tapped on the keys to slow down frame by frame. "Print me a photo of that." Lin pointed at the specific frame.

Kazuya Shibuya walked inside the room where Mai was last seen, he walked over to the empty bed, and tried to see if Mai left anything behind, he rubbed his hand over the bed sheet trying to find any unusual objects, to his dismay, he pulled back and walked to the door. Near the door was a mirror reflecting the bed, he stopped himself when he noticed a small light under the bed. He turned back to the mirror and looked at himself, the only problem was that the reflection wasn't looking back at him, but rather looking towards the bright light.

"Naru." This voice - his mind might be playing a trick on him, but he'd heard it before. He looked around to figure out where it was coming from, but he discerned that it came from behind his back. He heard it from the mirror touching his back.

"Gene." He mumbled showing a small smile. It wasn't a real voice nor were it any kind of sound waves. It came through the hotline that existed between the brothers.

 _"She's alive, don't worry."_ A voice in his head said with a calm voice.

"He took her, didn't he? Do you know where? _"_ Gene shook his head and looked at him with dismay.

 _"Noll, the spirit itself is locked inside his own hitogata. That's why he wouldn't pass on."_

"I didn't think that would be possible."

 _"His an omnyouji with high set of skills. When he died, he had his very own soul transferred to a hitogata to continue his haunting, despite being a possessed doll, he can leave the vessel. The effigy is a straw doll, but it has a talisman over it, Monk's exorcism with a vajra wouldn't work on it. You'll be able to see it once you've reached Mai."_

" _I'm sorry I couldn't save her"_

"You're useless."

 _The man in the mirror gave out a small grin. "Congratulations on taking advantage of the situation few days ago, idiot scientist."_

Naru maintained his composure and slightly remembered images in his head, didn't show a hint of red in his cheeks but Gene could feel his emotions easily.

"I will talk to you again when needed." Naru cleared his throat before replying.

 _"You can talk to me through Mai."_

"No thanks." Naru said as he looked over at the bright light. He soon walked back and bent down, he looked over to the mirror once again this time, he only saw where the shine was coming from. He inserted his arm under the bed and tried to scan over the floor, he soon felt a phallic object, and it was the flashlight that Ayako dropped earlier. He took it and realized that when he placed the flashlight under the bed he saw another shine. He soon tried to reach over that object, his hand felt a cold metal object. His eyes widened as he cupped it in his hand and pulled his arm back. Naru held the object in his wrist as he looked down and walked back to the guest room. He locked himself inside the room and walk towards Mai's bagpack, he tried to sort out what material he would use to find her in case the object in his hand wouldn't work. As he went through her bag, he found a small pocket inside the big portion of the bag. He zipped it open and shoved his hand inside, he felt nothing. He pulled back and gave up.

The raven-haired director was able to control his psychometry over the years of training, he didn't want to drop any valuable object whenever images would pop inside his brilliant head. He soon opened his palm and saw the silver necklace with the circle pendant. He gently clenched his fist once more and tried to concentrate his energy in locating his assistant.

There was a cold ambiance inside the room, Mai's whole body was soaked, she groaned as she felt that something was restraining her wrists together. She started to move her wrists as she groaned again and extended her arm. Mai opened her eyes and soon understood the fact that she was indeed back to reality, but this time. She was not inside the reality that she expected to be in. She tried to move her wrists hurting herself at the same time. She knew that this day may come, wherein she would be taken somewhere against her will. Luckily, he was taught by Naru about a trick whenever she would be in trouble or kidnapped. Mai tried to remember what was in her dream, she closed her eyes and calmed down, but the truth that she was indeed in trouble was restricting her to use her abilities, she was just simply afraid. "Naru…" She mumbled leaning her upper body down to her knee. She soon felt a colder presence nearby. She looked at her left and then her right. She looked down once again but noticed a shadow below. When she looked up she screamed "No!" With tears falling from her eyes, seeing the ghost right in front of her face. She closed her eyes and tried to erase in her mind the image of the ghost.

The young CEO pulled back from the images, he wasn't getting any idea to where his assistant was taken. He soon walked outside towards base.

"Naru, did you find her?" Bou-san turned his head when the young director entered base. He ignored the monk's question and proceeded to where Lin was. He soon looked up on him with a narrow look.

"Can you give me any blueprints about the whole university?" Naru asked with the cold tone. Lin diverted his look to Kasai who was incharge with the files. She stood up and walked to the desktop. She typed in the keyboard and moved the mouse and printed the blueprints.

"Yasuhara, Kasai, Madoka and Takahashi will stay in base when we locate Mai." Naru then turned to Bou-san, John and Lin.

"We might be dealing with a strong spirit that channels its energy through a hitogata."

"Hitogata? That would be a snap." Bou-san stretched his arms and stretched his neck trying to relax.

"The hitogata is protected by a ward. According to _Gene_ , this ward won't be easy to destroy." Naru looked over at the printer and waited for the blueprint.

"Don't you dare try to use your PK" Madoka asked as she crossed her arms.

"That's why you're staying here" Naru didn't look at her teacher who just raised her tone to him, Kasai gave Naru the blueprint. He was in dismay, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Find me the oldest blueprint you can find and merge it to the present blueprint of the University."

"Yasuhara, list all the renovations done in the university."

"On it."

Kazuya Shibuya didn't want to waste any time, he was certain that the ghost that they were up against was more than an omnyouji and latent psychic. He thought of this spirit as a mix of his abilities and Gene's abilities. He was impressed with the abilities that he are capable of using despite being a spirit. Not to mention the background of the Mizuno's as powerful omnyoujis and spiritualists. After Kasai hovered all blueprints on each other and placed an opacity wherein all lines were found, she called Naru over to show him what she created.

"So, the last layer is the latest blueprint from the university." Chiaki clicked the visible icon.

"The next layer is the blueprint from 10 years ago." She clicked the visible icon again.

"The next layer is from 30 year ago." She continued until she finally reached the layer where she showed the Heian period.

"Here are all 50 blueprints." Naru narrowed his eyes as he saw the final output. Yasuhara ran to Chiaki's side and accessed Lin's laptop and entered the data that he extracted in the database. When the upload was finished, he walked to the desktop where Chiaki was using and held the mouse.

"Let me." Yasuhara said as he bent down and clicked on the application that they used.

"I cross-referenced all the renovations starting 20 years after the Heian period." Yasuhara then waited for the progress bar to finish so that the result would be shown to them. He pushed the edge of his glasses with his left hand and carrying his doll version on his right. The moment that the rendering was complete, Naru tried to look at every detail. He soon remembered what Madaka said about Masako sensing a spirit outside the dormitory and just near the forest. He soon saw a small rectangle.

"She's there." He pointed over the monitor.

"Do you think there are any entrances there?" Lin lifted the printed blue prints of the rendered file. He tried to point out some possible entrances.

"There could be. A spirit wouldn't carry Mai from here." Naru said as he took the frame that Taka printed. "The spirit possessed Mai's body in order for her to move therefore an entrance would be possible."

Naru soon realized the images that he saw when he touched Mai's necklace. "Lin, any body of water nearby?" he asked as he looked at the blueprints.

"There are 7 sewer entrances here." Lin started to point them out. "but that's odd. There should be here" Lin pointed at the nearby spot of the forest.

"We'll see it when we get there." Naru pulled up his black trench coat on the chair and wore it.

"Brown-san, Lin, Takigawa, let's go," Naru said as he walked towards the door. "Matsuzaki-san we might need you with Hara-san. We'll talk through the walkie talkie when we need you. Just standby"

The men left the room as for Ayako, she was busy looking after Masako who still was asleep.

Bou-san looked at Naru as they passed by the tall trees, he was quite concern over his confidence that he was showing and his impatience in looking for Mai.

Mai continued to scream for help as the spirit was trying to calm her down. "I'm not her, I'm not your sister…." Mai finally mumbled as she wept. She was weeping and shivering at the same time, her teeth grinned together and even though it was cold she was sweating out her fear. The spirit sat in front of her and coldly said.

"You will become my sister. You do not need those men."

"Like I said, your sister is in the hospital. Do you think that she will be happy about you doing this?" Mai looked at him as she pulled back. "Sister…" The ghost tried to reach for her cheek Mai pulled her head back on the wall and twisted her neck lightly to the side so the ghost wouldn't touch her.

"If you can't be my sister, no one can have you!" The ghost aggressively touched her neck and forcibly pushed her towards the wall, choking her. Mai tried holding her neck as the ghost choked her. Mai started to groan as she tried to save herself from the ghost in front of her. Her heels kicked as she struggled to breathe.

Soon, there was a loud fall from the other side of the room and voices of men. The ghost lets go of Mai who was unconscious that time, the hand marks on her neck was very visible. Running steps were headed on her way, the door burst open with a beam of light coming from it.

"Mai!" the monk looked around until he saw the head of the young brunette leaning against the wall unconscious. He walked towards the young lady and looked at her neck with hand marks. He touched her neck to see if she was still alive. To his relief, he carried her on his back.

"Don't take my sister!" the ghost passes through Bou-san, bou-san felt a sharp pain through his chest as he bent down slightly holding it. John started to pray over the ghost which was causing the trouble. As for Lin he whistled to command his shiki inside the room. The spirit was complete distracted over Lin and John. Had his way towards a small cabinet. He opened it and saw the strawdoll and tried to pick it up but the moment that he could he felt the presence of a different shiki that was not from Lin's but from the doll itself.

"As expected it's warded." Kazuya Shibuya mumbled to himself and lifted his two arms to use his PK for this case. Lin was so distracted by the spirit he didn't even notice the energy that Naru condensed in his hands. When he was about to release his energy, he felt another presence, however this time, the presence was coming over from Mai. Bou-san noticed that Mai regain consciousness. He placed her down, but Mai was completely focused on the spirit. She slowly walked towards the spirit, Lin and John stopped when Mai was right in front of the ghost.

"Kiyo, stop this." Her voice echoed inside the room. The ghost was utterly shocked with the possessed woman. "Don't avenge what happened to me, don't think that all men after me are all bad."

The ghost's expression looked down. "They were trying to help me…" Mai's expression smiled softly with sincerity. "I just want you to move on and pass on… That is my last request to you."

Kazuya Shibuya notices the seal over the strawdoll was starting to torn apart. He soon was able to take the doll without any pressure.

The spirit looked around and realized the lives that he almost destroyed and started to weep over the faults that he has made. "We will see each other soon." The voice disappeared and Mai was about to fall from her back when John was able to catch her.

"Thank you, Aya." His voice cracked with a weep and a ray of light was shown from the ceiling. The spirit was finally able to pass on. Soon the light disappeared and the evil presence as well.

Kazuya Shibuya sighed out of relief and looked up on his hand and clenched. "Seems like I wasn't able to use it Gene…" he mumbled as he remembered the discussion they had before.

* * *

 _"I can use my P.K" As he said, he reached with his moist left hand and touched the mirror. There was no reason behind on how they connect. Naru only knew how to use that power from experience._

 _"I'll amplify it. Why is it that we can only talk through mirrors?" He imagined a small point of light. Without minding it as much as possible, he imagined that that light doing around inside his body and then tossed it to Gene. What came back was a light orb that had grown exceptionally stronger. By repeating that several times, it grew into a very powerful force. He tossed the energy back by touching the mirror with his palm. From there, the energy returned in similar manner. It used to return immediately, but now it took about the same time as it took to blink. There was a condenser inside Naru's body. Naru didn't know its capacity either. As the light point went around inside of him, energy became stored there. It was important to accumulate as much as possible there. As proof of that, he started feeling the burden on the palm of his right hand._

 _Naru gave out a smirk as he noticed his hand was slightly burnt, he took advantage of the cold room and mirror._

* * *

Mai finally woke up after she was being carried by Bou-san back to base. She stood on the floor and touched her neck. She noticed the hand mark was gone. She looked around and saw Yasuhara and Lin setting the monitors back in the boxes. As for Naru he was too busy sorting the files and reports that Mai will be sending to S.P.R London. She was about to talk to Ayako of what happened but was cut off. "Mai, Tea!" Naru said not looking at her. Mai gently sighed and though _"here, we go again"_

* * *

 _Hi! This is not the end lol, besides this will be all compliations of their cases and the world of parapsychology! Next Chapter will be the epilogue and the Case that we will be focusing on will be PK! So, we previewed how Naru is being amplified by Gene even if he is a spirit (got those lines from the Novel. Hey! It was hard to convert it into details) Anyway, the next case we'll be coveering psychokenesis and the other types of it. I know you may have some background of it since the Anime and all, but we willl try to elaborate the other types further in this fanfiction. We will also be having a special guest in the epilogue and the flashbacks of the case as well._

 _Thank you and I hope you stay tune in our stories-_ **Sam**


	8. Case 1: Voodoo Dolls Epilogue

_Epilogue: Voodoo_

Mai gently placed the boxes over the resource room and stretched her arms to counter the muscles that were used for lifting. She looked at Lin and Bou-san carrying the last remaining boxes. She looked over at the tall Chinese man who walked back to his desk and turned on his computer. Lin noticed the particular brunette was watching him, he sighed softly and turned his seat to her. "Any problem Taniyama-san?" Mai flinched and shook her head as she made her way towards the door. When she walked out she saw Masako and John leaving the office.

"Where are you two going?" Mai asked looking at John carrying his coat.

"I have to visit a parish nearby Tokyo." John turned the knob and pulled the door as for Masako she smiled softly. "I have a shoot in 4' clock." Mai gasped looking at Masako who hasn't even have a decent sleep yet.

"Masako! You should go home first and sleep!" Mai suggested as she walked to her, John was holding the door for her, Masako stepped out and shook her head. "I'm going to be fine."

"Bye Bye!" Mai looked at them as they waved good bye and then left. She turned around and saw Bou-san walking towards her way. "I have to go to, Mai. I have band practice in half an hour." Mai frowned when Bou-san left the room. She puffed her cheeks and walked back to her desk as she looked around the empty office. Mai lifted her bag pack and placed it on top of her desk as she searched for the stuffed dolls that she was able to keep as souvenirs. She looked around before embracing the stuffed Naru doll with a smile. She soon heard the director's voice from the next room. His voice was loud enough that she could hear him.

"Father, I told you that I can do it. Let me handle the case." Naru was talking over to the phone. Mai finally thought that her boss was under a lot of stress and that he needed some tea. She knocked on the door and slightly opened it, small enough to pop her head inside.

"Naru…" Mai said over the door. Naru turned to her attention and said with a stressed out tone. "What?"

"I'm going to bring you tea if it's fine with you." Mai softly said and gave him a gentle smile. Naru just nodded and proceeded with the call he was taking.

" _Oliver, this case is dangerous,"_ Martin said on the other side. Naru shook his head. _"I can deal with it"_

He said in English fluently. Martin was in dismay when they were having such an argument. He didn't like arguing with his remaining son after losing Gene. But he was being a father to Oliver and wanted him not to accept the difficult case in Kyoto.

 _"I'm sorry, but both I and your mother has decided not to let you take the case. We will have another dispatched for the case."_ His father instantly dropped the call. Oliver cursed as he placed the phone on the desk.

The door opened again as the young brunette carried a tray on her hands. She gently placed down the teacup with a saucer on top of his desk. The moment that she was about to turn away and leave the room. Oliver Davis called for her attention.

"Mai." He spoke as he walked out from his desk and in front of her. He pulled out something from his pocket and lifted his hand. He opened his palm to her and showed her the necklace that he gave days before. Mai looked at Naru with a surprised look.

"I've been looking for that!" Mai said as she looked up at Naru with a smile on her face. Mai was about to take it but before she could she was told by the handsome man with a calm and soft voice. "Turn around, I'll put it on you."

Mai gently turned around with a blush on her face, when the necklace was in place he locked it and placed his hand on his pocket. "Thanks, Naru." The former assistant turned back to him again with a small smile and blushing cheeks. Naru abruptly looked away from her face and walked back to his desk.

"I'll call you when I need you again. You can take the day off." He paused before remembering the time that she was taken away by the ghost. "You need rest as well." He mumbled. Mai was flattered that the narcissist was able to think of her despite everything that happened. "Thanks, Naru." She nodded and left the room.

The young brunette was strolling around the streets of Tokyo. She was relieved to buy new things for the town house that her friends bought for her. She was grateful at the same time embarrassed because her friends did so much for her even though she doesn't know how to pay them back, but Ayako and Masako did said to her that it was a gift. Mai sulked over the realization how the place must be. She was only given the address and the key, but she haven't even visited the townhouse that they bought for her, since it was still under renovations and it may take about 6 months before she could be an inhabitant of it. So, she was stuck in her apartment for another 6 months.

As she walked towards the apartment she saw a black car parked right outside of it. She ignored it since she wasn't expecting any guests over. When she entered her apartment and set her groceries to the kitchen to make dinner, she heard a knock over to the front door. She was surprised that she had a guest over at that time in the night.

Mai said loudly. "I'll be there, please wait." As she walked to the door bare footed. She opened the door and to her expression was stunned. She saw a tall English man about in his late 20's carrying a suitcase. Mai cleared her throat before talking. "May I help you with something?" She looked up. The tall man looked at her and nodded.

"Taniyama, Mai? We wish to talk to you about a case that you will be handling." Mai pointed at herself. She was surprised that the tall man only wanted to talk to her and not the whole team. Mai was confused and shook her head. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" Mai asked looking at his coat for any identification.

"My name is George Reichs, I was asked by Professor Martin Davis to talk to you about a certain case that you'll be taking." When the English man mentioned about Martin Davis, she remembered what Naru was arguing about a case earlier. She invited him inside her small apartment and offered him a seat.

"Before anything else, may I ask why me? And not Lin or Naru?" Mai sat down the moment her guest sat as well. She looked at the suitcase that he brought as he placed it on the coffee table.

"Madoka Mori and Koujo Lin together with Dr. Oliver Davis are not allowed to take this case because it doesn't have something to do with the skills that they possess. You, on the other hand, Taniyama Mai is a latent psychic, you can help people through your dreams and Out-of-body-experience, which professor Martin think is an asset in SPR. That is why you are not allowed to tell this or report this back to Shibuya Psychic Research." His voice was deep, his tone was serious and his eyes were passive.

"What am I going to do exactly?" The man opened his case and soon pulled out a folder with a stamp above [confidential].

"The case will take place in Jeju Island, Korea." Mai flinched and shook her head. "What? That far?! What the hell am I going to tell Naru then?" She took the folder that he reached for her and started to read the content of it. It seems like an easy job but it was difficult leaving the team for some time.

"Take it easy, Taniyama-san. We will forward an alibi for Oliver Davis to read that you'll be on leave for 3 days. We will discuss the alibi the moment you're on board for Korea, but for now. We want you to think of accepting the case."

Mai held the folder and shook her head again. "I can't do it. I won't be able to do it." Mai was placed in a lot of pressure. She looked down as she returned back the folder to the tall man. She was so embarrassed for being a coward but she had no choice but to admit that she wasn't doing it alone. The man understood her decision and respected it. He placed the documents inside his case and left.

However, those kinds of opportunities just don't land in instances. Sometimes, people has to try and take those opportunities so that they can prove themselves worthy. That's what, Mai finally decided to do.

When Kazuya Shibuya entered his office, there was an email that was unread. He hovered on to the tab and realized that Mai sent her an email regarding a three-day leave of absence.

 _Dear Naru, I know that this is abrupt and that I wasn't able to tell you personally about my leave. I was asked by my friend's relatives to take a vacation with them. Please don't be mad at me! I'll call you as soon as possible. And as for tea, I gave Taka my recipe. I'll be fine I promise. Best of Luck, Mai_

The narcissist looked over at the side and it seems like Taka was able to deliver tea earlier than he expected. He took a sip from it before coughing it up. He swiftly rushed to the small kitchenette and pulled out a bottle water from the fridge. He drank from it and cleared his throat before cursing his absent assistant.

 ** _Three days later…_**

Mai burst the door open as she panted. She slightly bent her knees and tried to catch her breath and removed her jacket. She looked around and saw Naru sitting on the sofa, she slightly walked a little bit further and saw the man that talked to her about the case in Korea four days ago. Mai walked towards the kitchenette and asked Naru from the kitchenette. "Naru, you want tea?" She popped her head to the side and watched at Naru nodded.

The tall English man then gave Oliver Davis a folder, Naru flipped the pages and rubbed his chin lightly, quite impressed with the man's report. "Have it sent to my father, Reichs." Mai's hands were shaking, she soon carried the tray of tea towards the two men and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Is this the assistant that the professor has been talking about?" George Reichs asked pointing at the petite lady. Naru simply nodded before sipping his tea. "George Reichs" George reached for his hand for her to shake. Mai grabbed it and shook lightly. "Taniyama, Mai."

Naru didn't notice the two people exchanging looks, he was too busy flipping the pages of the report that George sent to him. He soon closed the folder and passed it to the English man. "The person you've dispatched for this case, is he credible?" Naru asked George as he stood up. The English man nodded as Mai returned back to the kitchenette to clean up.

There was a loud bang of the door when Naru closed his office shut as he entered. Mai sighed lightly as George walked inside the kitchenette and placed the tea cup and saucer by the sink.

"By the way, good work Taniyama-san" George smiled as he placed a hat on his head. "We will see each other soon for other cases."

Lin closed the door of the resource room before heading towards the kitchenette, to his surprise George was there. "Lin!" George smiled, Lin stopped for a while before recalling his colleague.

"George, it's you" Lin was surprised seeing the English man. "I had to send my reports." He winked over at the Chinese man and pointed over at the brunette girl. Lin Koujo swiftly took Mai's arm and pulled her to his side.

"Don't tell me you used Mai for the case in Jeju Island?" Lin whispered with a rash tone. George just gave a small smirk. "Don't tell Oliver about this, the professor wanted Mai on this one."

"The professor doesn't know that if Mai gets in trouble Oliver will become furious!" Lin narrowed his look over at the Englishman.

"Oh? Lin, if you wish to help Naru and the professor, you should help Mai in her undercover cases." George whispered back as Mai soon walked back to her desk and yawned, she really didn't care about the cases since her eyes were heavy. She tugged on the Stuffed Naru doll and suddenly fell asleep on her desk.

"What's the next case for her?" Lin asked looking at the Englishman with a rather serious tone.

"This will take about 2 months, the professor has many things in stored for her."

George was right, the professor has many things in stored for Mai Taniyama, with those things happening. Two—days later, Mai disappeared.

* * *

 _I'm inlove with Lin right now! I just realized how handsome he is! OMG, but I must resist myself from making a Mai x Lin fanfic, so many authors are already writing that! But OMG he's just too dreamy, despite being quite and being just a footstool by the side, he's simply dreamy._

 _Oh! Hi there. You've finally reached the epilogue! but wait there is more! Thank you for your reviews and your sentiments for our next case. The Next case will be incorporated with Sam's previous FanFic, Student X Teacher Complex! We've found a way wherein we can incorporate the story and plot in this story! Please stay tune and review! BTW, thank you for your reviews, even if it wasn't in English, Eve can read the Spanish/Portuguese review. We are so happy that we've finally finished this case but alas! we have another one to solve and discuss!_

 _-_ _ **Cathy**_


	9. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Prologue

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Dogenzaka, Shibuya. Madoka and Lin recently arrived carrying a sleeping baby in Madoka's arms. She rocked her arm looking down at the sleeping baby. Lin, for a second, smiled but then frowned when he notices Naru went out of his office. He gave out a sigh and wanted to try asking him again

"Why don't you try to call her back again?" Lin stood up following his narcissistic student to the kitchenette who wanted to prepare tea for himself.

"Why don't you call her? I am busy, Lin" Naru pulled the tea bag from the box and soaked it in his teacup.

"We did, but no answer both her previous home and phone, maybe she moved?" Madoka's voice was a bit louder than she expected but she had to make sure the baby wouldn't wake up, so she looked down to the baby boy sleeping.

* * *

After a while, they heard a door being opened and familiar voices. Lin walked over to see who came in.

"Lin... and who's that?" Ayako pointed at the baby that was carried by Madoka. "His name is Makoto." Ayako curved her lips and glanced at the baby boy with her smile. "We're taking care of him while Lin's sister is in abroad."

"How adorable!" Ayako squealed and placed her hands on her mouth not wanting the baby to wake up.

"Still no sign of the kid?" Bou-san closed the door after he entered, Ayako looked at her Monk walking inside, and who just destroyed the moment.

"That's partly your fault for letting her go to that party" Naru finished preparing his tea. He sipped his teacup. "Why that kid?!" Ayako was about to hit Naru but then again she pulled herself back and took back what she said.

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya returned back to his office carrying his cup of tea. Ayako and Bou-san sat beside Madoka and tried to entertain the sleeping baby. When all of the sudden a knock on the semi-glass door was heard from inside. Ayako looked at Lin who stood up and opened the door.

"Excuse me but is this the S.P.R?" a young man wearing a Ritsumeikan University uniform said.

Lin nodded and let the young man enter. He had him follow him to the furniture. "Please seat on the chair" He pointed to an empty seat. "Thank you" The student looked around for a while and then blinked as he tried to avoid eye contact with Ayako and Bou-san.

 _What's with this kid_ Ayako thought and placed her hand on her chin, leaning forward and crossing her legs as her elbows rest above her knee. Lin knocked on Naru's door and opened it slightly.

"Naru, we have a client" The Chinese man closed the door and proceeded to his own office to grab his laptop, pad, and his pen. He went out again and sat beside Bou-san.

Kazuya Shibuya walked out of the room and the student stood up as he raised his hand for respect, Naru simply shook his hand and pulled back.

"A college Student?" Naru raised his eyebrows and gave out a hidden grin.

"Good morning, I'm Kyouta Mizuki, the student president of Ritsumeikan University's Psychology department" he bowed down and gave a serious look.

"Please sit down, the school is very much in trouble am I correct?" Naru offered him a seat. The young man sat down and listened to the CEO's comments.

"Ritsumeikan University is an elite school for rich, intelligent and noble students and you flew all away from Kyoto just to see us. Why are you asking our help?" Naru was a bit flattered when the Ritsumeikan University chose his company.

"It seems like our school is haunted" Kyouta sat up straight and then leaned back.

"It's pretty obvious, the media is like a tsunami in your school" Bou-san gave a joke to them.

"Your school is interesting and intriguing. I have been waiting for this kind of serious request" Naru gave a smirk and said, "Have a room prepared for us please."

"But, Naru we haven't even heard the cases yet" Lin didn't like the idea that Naru just accepted the case they haven't thoroughly discussed.

"I've had some of the students fly here from Kyoto to tell me about the cases. You were busy with family leave, Lin. I still had to do my job" Naru gave him the folder of all the files that the student told and sent to the young CEO.

As for Kyouta, he stood up and curved his lip to the side making a smirk. He nodded.

"I will then, Mr. _Shibuya_ " Kyouta used a different tone when addressing Naru's name.

"We will be there by tomorrow, but I do hope that you'd take on a request that I wished to commit." The narcissistic CEO said as he led Kyouta to the door. "I will email you the details"

"Umm... Kyouta -kun, when are you going to leave for Kyoto" Ayako asked as she stood up calling him a bit loudly.

"Maybe this afternoon, I have a date with my girlfriend before we leave" Kyouta looked at Ayako with a smiled from afar. "ahh. Young love" Bou-san smiled.

"Really, how lucky you… Naru you're already going to be 20 and still no girlfriend, why did you turn down that confession of hers 3 years ago?" Madoka glared at Naru.

"That's none of your business" Naru walked into his office and slammed the door shut. Madoka and Ayako flinched from the loud bang of the door and gently gave out a sigh together.

"I can't believe that Naru became colder, the moment that he discovered Mai left" Ayako mumbled to herself. "Lin, control that child" Madoka groaned pointing at Naru's door. Lin just gave a small chuckle. "He's still a child. He'll understand that he didn't just lose an assistant, he also lost a friend"

"Anyway, what caused you to drop by?" Madoka rocked her baby to sleep as she turned her head to Takigawa. Takigawa Houshou crossed his legs and leaned back on the furniture. He placed his arms at the back of Ayako.

"I was about to ask Naru to use his psychometry on Mai" He watched on Lin's reaction. Lin was very particular to Naru in using his powers since Gene already was gone, Naru couldn't control it as much as he used to before. Gene uses his power to channel the energy thus making it controllable for Naru to use.

"If it's psychometry, it's very safe for him to use. However, I believe that he may have already tried that before" The Chinese man responded with a cracked don. He coughed slightly and cleared his throat.

Takigawa was under dismay, he leaned forward and placed his hands over on his knee. He tapped on to it as he tried to recall what may have happened that night. He shook his head lightly to avoid the memory. "Did Naru really try?"

Lin gave a nod and turned off his laptop. "He uses Taniyama-san's key and even the cup that she used the time we found Gene."

Ayako snapped her fingers and looked quite surprised. "Oh, no wonder why I couldn't find that cup!" She placed her hand down and pulled her weight back onto the furniture.

"Naru may have found her and doesn't want to tell us" Lin placed the laptop inside its case and he placed it on the coffee table.

"Hmm, maybe he's trying to find her on his own?"

The door opened and two ladies came inside, it was just the part-timers that Naru hired after the case in Yuosa Gakuen. Takahashi Yuuko and Chiaki Kasai walked inside the crowded room. They looked at each other and wondered why Bou-san and Ayako were there. Taka walked towards the tiny kitchenette and sorted out the things they bought for the office, which was actually just groceries. Kasai, on the other hand, went inside the resource room, Lin's office, to continue her task for the day.

The two teenagers have been enjoying their work since Kasai was offered by Lin to teach her how to control her qigong or her PK. As for Taka, she really needed some spare cash for her tuition and her living expenses. Naru restricted their work for office purposes since Kasai still can't handle her PK and Taka, she has curfew around 6pm. whenever a client would come over and the team was still in the field, the two would be the ones entertaining and asking the questions.

"Chiaki is doing well" Ayako praised Lin's teaching. "Need help?" Takigawa walked to the kitchenette as he realized the part-timer was having trouble placing some groceries on the top cabinet. "Thank you, Norio." Even though Taka was working under Naru's employment and has been with Takigawa Houshou for some years, she still calls him his nickname. Monk started to get used to it, but it was awkward seeing and hearing Ayako and Madoka teasing him with his name outside work.

"Kasai-san will be taking her entrance exam for Cambridge University next week," Lin said abruptly. Ayako smiled, she was excited over the news.

"In case she'll pass, she'll have Naru's recommendation send to Martin and the process will go smoothly. She'll even work as an assistant directly to Martin Davis." Madoka added. Taka was smiling as she folded the paper bags. "Naru isn't that bad after all," Ayako said as she looked over at the door with a name plate: Shibuya Psychic Research: CEO

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya clenched his teeth as he was gripping his strength over the cup that belonged to Mai. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his energy. He opened his eyes once again and then his expectation disappointed him. He placed back the cup on his desk and then leaned back on the seat. He placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and pinched his nose lightly.

"Where are you, Mai?" He mumbled to himself and had his seat turned around using his legs.

The room was dimmed only the window covered with curtains and the lamp gave light in the CEO's office. Naru moved pulled the string of the curtains to give light to the room. He thought that he may have been carried away by the dark room.

Upon some certain arguments with himself, he finally decided to stand up and look outside the area around the building. He placed his hand in his pocket and saw a woman. The woman from his sight looked exactly like Mai. However, the woman has that long brunette hair. The narcissistic man shook his head and thought that he was getting paranoid after searching Mai though his psychometry. However, he blinked his eyes slightly and his vision narrowed upon seeing the companion of the brunette woman. He finally made up his mind with the identity of the woman.

"Mai."

* * *

 _Hi, Guys! Told ya it's going to have some differences! Anyway, thank you so much for Support Student X Teacher complex despite being a failure in writing before and up to now. *Sulks on the floor* Hope that you'll review and curious of what really happened to Mai!_


	10. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 1

**_Ritsumeikan University_**

A male student walked up to a lady in the classroom. The lady was seated by the window and was staring at the clouds, this was her usual thing to do before she enrolled at Ritsumeikan University. However, that hobby simply changed when the young man walked up to her and placed a thick book in front of her.

"Hey, what's with that stare?"

The lady placed her hands on the book and looked up. Her chocolate brown eyes looking through his golden eyes. Her lip curled up giving him a smile, she placed her elbow on her desk and rests her chin on her hand. "I was gazing over it. It's been a two months since I transferred."

"I am very much pleased that you appreciated that" The young lad gently pats on the young woman's head as he leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the head. However, to his dismay, he was stopped by the University's bell.

"You shouldn't do that, you're the student council vice-president, Kaito" The brunette lady leaned back on her seat and slightly bent down to retrieve her notebook and pen from her backpack.

"I just can't resist that smile, Mai"

Mai Taniyama, finally a senior high school student. She was currently enrolled at Ritsumeikan University together with her _classmate_ , Kaito Tsubaki. However, despite being a runaway, she adopted the life of being an elite. She didn't like the idea of lying to monk and Ayako about the life she finally has in Kyoto. Mai's brief history was that she was actually asked by a _friend_ , to move to Kyoto for her education. That _friend_ was also her sponsor for her life there. She was actually asked by _him_ to investigate on the mishaps that have been occurring around the university.

The young brunette noticed that her classmates were a bit noisier than before. She looked at the gathered ladies talking in circles. She wasn't the gossip girl type of person, but what she didn't expect was right outside her classroom.

The door swung open a bit loud, it was the vice principal. He didn't like the noise that the children were causing. Mai just leaned forward and straighten his posture.

"Will you please quiet down" the vice principal requested with a hint that he was a bit annoyed. He went inside together with a man who wore all black. Mai's eyes widened and as for the student body president, he watched over on Mai's reaction about the person who recently came in with the vice principal.

"Good Morning, students" The vice principal stood behind the teacher's desk and placed his hands on the back. "Today, we have a substitute for your Takashiro-sensei, who is currently on maternal leave." The students' attention wasn't with the vice principal, it was on the man with raven hair and blue eyes. The man that Mai Taniyama _used_ to love.

"Here is, your new substitute teacher for English"

Kazuya Shibuya stepped in front and opened his mouth. "My name is Narumi Chiba, I will be your English teacher for a week"

The students reacted by standing up and bowed down to their new substitute teacher. And as for Mai, well, she was way beyond shocked, she got scared.

"Naru?" Mai said with a faint voice

 ** _Flashback_**

Kazuya Shibuya walked back to his seat and turned on his laptop. He simply leaned forward as he started to open his email. He took out a small paper from his drawer, it was an email address of their current client. He started typing down his request.

 _-I would like to request for the University to lend us a hand in this investigation. I did not expect that the media would also keep on tailing the family of the victims in your university... I am afraid that this investigation would be harder than I thought due to the mass media. I, therefore, would like to tell you that I wish for us to take in disguises to allow the students to freely tell and express their thoughts with the paranormal events in the University._

 _My assistant, Osamu Yasuhara as Kazuya Shibuya and Lin Koujo will be announced as the investigators with this matter. As for my exorcists and myself, I would like that the school would permit us to disguised ourselves as teachers, students, nurses and etc or to what pleases you. Do not worry, our disguises are legitimate in our own specialization. -_

Naru pulled back and finally sent the email. He glanced on the cup once again and tried to use psychometry to confirm the identity of the woman whom he saw earlier.

 ** _end_**

* * *

 ** _Ritsumeikan University Infirmary_**

"I can't believe I'm the school nurse!" Ayako was completely discouraged, she complained about her disguised as a nurse, since she was originally a doctor in real life. She walked towards the desk inside the infirmary and sighed as she sat on the seat. Meanwhile, Monk stared at Ayako with a bit of a pervert's look. Ayako turned to him with a poker face and gave him a deserved slap.

"Don't stare at me like that!"

"But at least you look young at that sexy look" Ayako smacked her monk down once again.

"Perverted Music teacher," She said as she crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat.

"Umm... Are you guys sure I have to disguise myself too?" Masako asked them through the white curtains.

"Yeah... So hurry up!" Ayako shouted with impatience and tapped her finger on her elbow. She was waiting for the young medium to change in her disguise.

"Is... is this ok?" Masako went out and revealed herself, she fidgets shyly, embarrassed over what she was wearing.

The miniskirt and winter uniform suited her.

"Masako, you look so adorable!" The priestess looked at her with delight, she gave her a thumbs up. Masako looked over at the unmarried couple and curved her lip slightly, smiling. Ayako and Takigawa stood up and walked to the door. "Let's go back to base." The tall monk opened the door for the two ladies.

 ** _Base_**

"Lin, how are the cameras?" Yasuhara for the first time asked his _assistant._ Lin, on the other hand, gave out a small sigh and smirked. "They are all working perfectly". The door swung open as _Narumi Chiba_ , entered with his grumpy look. He walked over to Lin and asked. "Lin, how are the cameras?" Lin was growing tired with that question and completely ignored Naru. Naru blinked for a while as Yasuhara gave out a chuckle. "I already asked that question, _sensei._ " Yasuhara teased him as he checked out the monitor.

"So, how was first period?" The 4-eyed man looked at him as he was continuing his job, checking the monitors. Naru sat, laid his back on the seat and crossed his leg. He was about to respond at first but then again he was distracted by the people who were coming inside base, Ayako, Masako and Bou-san.

"Shounen, look at Masako!" Bou-san stood beside Yasuhara as he pointed at the medium who was wearing the university's uniform.

"I've found her" The raven-haired teacher finally admitted as he pulled a small folder from his case. Ayako and Bou-san turned to Naru instantly the moment he mentioned about Mai. They both walked up to him as the young teacher scanned through the folder and showed them Mai's files in school.

"You mean, she's here?" Ayako placed her hands on her mouth and couldn't contain her emotions. She smiled under her covered mouth. Bou-san held her shoulder closer to him and felt relieved. Though they were still filled with questions in their heads but knowing that she was safe, they were already satisfied.

"I'm sorry to break up the moment, but can we please start with the cases that were forwarded to me by Naru?" Yasuhara pulled out a stack of printed paper from a black case. He scratched his head and slowly smiled. He placed the files over on the long table at the center of the room. Each member of the team sat on their respective seats.

"Apparently, all the victims were female." Yasuhara looked over at his copy and lifted a few papers.

"At the swimming pool, during the varsity of the swimming team would go on to their night training, students would almost drown if they were left alone. One of the varsity member's mentioned that she could see a woman pulling her down." Yasuhara pulled up another paper and started to read the case under his own understanding.

"The infirmary, under the 3rd bed by the right. The victimized student mention that when she slept there, there was as if someone pushing her down on the bed choking her, disabling her to breathe."

"Isn't that most likely, sleep paralysis?" Ayako asked as she read the paper in her thought. "But in sleep paralysis you wouldn't get a souvenir from the ghost or demon, Matsuzaki-san" Yasuhara simply pointed out the flaw of her theory. He pulled out a photo and showed it to them, it was the victim's neck with hand marks of when she was choked.

"Oh look, Mai's favorite, Chemistry lab" Yasuhara gave out a bad joke. Naru shook his head as he read the file in is hand. "Female student would smell the scent of fluorine and other chemicals as she did her investigatory project in the chemistry lab"

"So, for now, we have the indoor swimming pool, the chemistry lab, and theinfirmary. Wait I thought we have about 18 cases?" Bou-san started to read everything in a flash. "Wait, each place had about 6 victims?" Bou-san looked at them with surprise. He cleared his throat and leaned back. A small knock on the door was heard from outside the room. It opened with a petite woman from the other side, Naru was about toscold whoever it was opening the door, but he was able to control himself when he saw her.

"Mai." Ayako stood up and Bou-san's eyes were stunned. "If you want answers, that'll have to wait." Mai stepped inside carrying a case. She walked towards the table and placed the case on top of it.

"You're not part of this Mai, go home and do your homework,turn," Naru said with a rather cold tone, Mai gave him his cold look as well. The room temperature started to drop as soon as they started to exchange cold glares. Everyone except the Lin watched them with a rather confused look. Mai pulled back and opened the case.

"As I was saying, I did my research from the inside." Mai pulled out the papers and distributed to the team, the room temperature started to return back to normal

"So, you knew that we were coming, Mai?" Yasuhara turned to her holding the paper. Mai nodded her head lightly and turned to Lin, who was trying to avoid her as much as possible. Mai gave a light grin towards the Chinese man, the omnyouji noticed her look and sigh as he turns around.

"Mai, these are different from what we have here" Masako finished reading her research and turned to her. "But yours is more precise, I did sense spirits earlier but I didn't expect them to be all women."

Mai curled her lip into a smile and crossed her arms. She looked towards Naru who simply ignored her glance to him. She started to discuss to the team and elaborated the case for them. There were 3 murders inside the university a year ago. The victims were all women, and these women were graduating students. The first victim was drowned in the swimming pool, the second one was killed inside the infirmary and the third one was found dead inside the chemistry lab. The suspects were not found and the spirits may not have moved on.

"If that's the case this is a murder case, not a case that we should be taking" Naru closed his folder as he raised his eyebrows. "What you don't understand is that the culprits aren't humans Naru, they are spirits" Mai started her argument as she crossed her arms and gave him a gaze.

"The history of this school, did you check on it?" Yasuhara asked as he returned the file to Mai. Mai shook her head and looked down. "Apparently, my resources are limited here in Tokyo for information about the history. I even called Lin for help." Her body twisted slightly to the side and looked at Lin, She blew his cover.

"Lin!" Naru raised his tone as he walked towards the Chinese man. "You knew where she was?" Bou-san asked, Lin turned around with a sigh and looked at them.

"I promised the professor not to tell," Lin turnd to Naru and then Bousan. Mai smiled innocently and placed her hands on her back.


	11. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 2

**_Flashback After the case in Hiro Private University_**

Mai was alone in her apartment finishing her morning routines before stepping out of her apartment. She was about to grab her bag before leaving but heard a car's engine stopping nearby. She ignore it at first but she soon heard a knock on the door. She was surprised that she was going to have a guest over early in the morning. She opened the door and walked back slightly, she was stunned. She returned back to her composure and gave the guest a warm smile.

"What a surprise, Dr. Martin Davis" She let the English man inside and closed the door. He looked around and was ushered towards the small living room. She offered him a seat which he took.

"I'll be right back, I'll just pour you some tea" Mai walked her way back to her kitchen and poured some English breakfast tea in the tea cup and placed it on the saucer. She walked back carrying the tea and placing it in front of him.

"So, I mean, why here? Naru is not here, I mean, no he has never been here" Mai was not herself, she was just shocked over the visit of Naru's father. "I should really keep my mouth shut now" She said as she pulled herself together and looked down. Martin gave a small chuckle, sipped his tea and looked at the girl. He lifted the case he was carrying a while ago and clicked to open it.

"Taniyama-san, I know that Noll has been treating you quite harshly while you're under his employment." Martin was calm, he looked at the documents inside the case and pulled out a brochure. "Well, I'm actually giving you an opportunity." He paused. Mai scratched her head lightly and smiled. "No, umm, I think I understand why he's all so grumpy" Mai placed her hands down when Martin gave her a brochure.

"I have a case for you." He looked at her as she opened the brochure. "Kyoto?" Mai tilted her head with confusion.

"Yes, I want you to investigate something for me in Kyoto. Don't worry about the expenses. SPR, in London will deal with that. It will just be in a few months"

Mai shook her head and placed the brochure back on the table. "Mai, please, I'm actually doing this for Noll. He was asked to investigate the mishaps of Ritsumeikan University. But, I asked him not to accept it" he looked down and pulled out another paper, it was an application form.

"Ritsumeikan University is elite. The media will become interested once the word about the _accidents_ in the university would be out. You know how Noll feels about that"

Mai thought about what she is doing. It was actually for a good reason. It was all for Naru's sake. She started to read the application. It was a University application for psychology.

"This is also a stepping stone for you, enrolling psychology in Ritsumeikan University will help. If you're able to gain top scores in the first semester, I will recommend you to the psychology department in Oxford or in Cambridge University to transfer. I already had Lin process your visa." Martin's offer was tempting Mai to accept the case. Martin has heard of Mai's potential of being a leader from Madoka's report about the case in Hiro Private University. He also was quite impressed with her skills as a latent psychic and her astral projection. Mai is an investment that he can never regret, he was as if seeing Gene in a woman's body.

Mai was indeed tempted to accept the offer, but she didn't know what she was up against.

"This is all just too much doctor." She placed the application form down and looked at him.

"I don't know anything about this case at all. I will accept if I will be briefed about it"

Martin smiled, he was impressed with her decision. Naru did taught her well on the protocol. He gently pulled out a folder and gave it to her. "I'll give you three days to think about it and have these reviewed. I will wait for your call Mai. So, please do accept" He said as he stood up.

"Lin will talk to you this Sunday in the resource room, just make sure you're earlier than 8am, so that Noll wouldn't be there"

"Oh, just to be clear, I want you to also get the requirements for your enrolment." He smiled as he lifted his case. Mai stood up and escorted him to the door. "Thank you, Dr. Davis"

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 ** _The Next Day._**

The young brunette stretched her arms up and after doing so, she rests her elbows on the table with her hand. She then lifted the English book with her hand on her chin as she diverted her attention back outside the window. She didn't notice that the substitute English teacher entered the room. Mai continued her gaze to nature. The raven-haired man can't help but to notice and call the attention of his number one inattentive student, Mai Taniyama.

"Mai!" His cold tone reached Mai's attention, she gasped slightly and finally turned her attention to the handsome teacher. As she flinched, "Yes boss!"

The class laughed and suddenly was silenced over Naru's cold glare, he then narrows his eyes and lifted up the thick English book that he placed over his table. His voice was the usual icy tone, he lifted his head slightly and place his hand back in his pocket.

"Read page 171." _Narumi_ ordered the young brunette to speak in English. Of course, there were technical terms where in the latent psychic wouldn't understand. Mai stood up and lifted the book, she flipped the pages and looked at the corner of each page. She cleared her throat before reciting a small paragraph about the self-conscience. The class was silent over hearing the petite Japanese lady reciting some words that were difficult to pronounce.

"Stop munching your words like you're eating Mai, sit down." Naru coldly as he placed the book down. One of the students raised their hands, Naru's attention diverted to his seat plan and call out the student's number. "Student number 14, what's the problem?" He crossed his arms as he leaned his head slightly forward.

"Is it true? About Shibuya Psychic Research being here to investigate about the school?" Naru stepped back but maintained his cold expression, he blinked for a while and replied.

"I heard about that, however, do you believe that there are really strange occurrences inside the university? Naru asked the student. The student stood up, it was only right to finally be heard.

"I heard about the accidents in the swimming pool as if a young lady is pulling you back in the waters." The class soon started to talk simultaneously about the topic raised. The student that asked the question sat back to her seat and waited for the professor to reply. A loud bang of a book with impatience made the class gasped, they all watched as the substitute teacher gave them a cold look.

"Talk one at a time, its impolite whenever I would talk in front and you guys would talk as well" Naru sighed and realized that the discussion was out of his subject, he also doesn't want to discuss the topics since that was Ayako, Bou-san, Masako and Mai's job from the inside. Naru went through the 1 hour and 30 mins lecture.

When he finished, he would sort his materials before leaving the room. Mai didn't want for Naru since she had to go to her apartment to take get some clothes for her to stay the night in base. Mai held the handle of her bag pack as she was accompanied to the door by Kaito. He placed his hand over her farther shoulder and gently pushed her to his side as they left the room.

"I'll take you home." Kaito insisted smiling to Mai with his perfect teeth. Mai shook her head and chuckled lightly. "But your house is at the opposite side of the school"

As they went their way to the stairs, Mai and Kaito were about to cross to Bou-san and Ayako's way. Ayako bumped her elbow over to bou-san signalling her that Mai was with a guy. Bou-san was stunned for a while and then rushly stood in front of them stopping them.

"Hello," Bou-san smiled over to the two teenagers who pulled themselves together slightly embarrassed when monk approached at them.

"Mai, who's this handsome fellow here?" Ayako asked as she crossed her arms and looked down through her frameless glasses. With a small blush on her face Mai introduced her block mate. "This is Kaito Tsubaki" She pointed her hand over to Ayako. "Kaito, this is Ayako Matsuzaki and with her is Houshou Takigawa." She was quite reserved over the idea of telling the two who kaito was for mai.

Mai dropped her hand and pointed outside. "I'll have to get my stuff for tomorrow's investigation, I'll be back to base later by 7." Mai lifted her wrist and watched her clock.

Kaito blinked slightly and turned to the brunette. "Mai, you know them I've heard that they're part of the investigators regarding the school's activities?" he asked with a jaw drop.

Mai scratched her head lightly as she formulates the perfect words to use for her to explain Kaito that she is a paranormal investigator. She nodded and she cleared her throat.

"I actually worked with them."

Kaito was quite stunned over the reality that she was also a paranormal investigator. He slightly opened his mouth with words in his head that he couldn't understand. "What? You mean you investigate ghosts as well" He bounced his arms his voice a little bit loud.

"shhh!" Mai covered his mouth, Ayako covered her own lip and watched the two teenagers with their moment. Bou-san placed his hands on his waist and smirked.

"Just make sure you _do_ comeback, or else we'll assume you've done _it"_ Monk and Ayako walked away as they gave the two teenagers a warning. Mai's cheeks started to tint red and looked down. "Let's just go…" Mai mumbled as she started to walk once again. Kaito followed her towards the huge gates of the university.

Ayako and Bou-san entered base, they both stared at each other before realizing that Masako wasn't inside. They walked to the monitors and watched the focused places. Lin looked at the couple and then returned to his business. Soon, the door opened as Yasuhara pushed it so that he could enter. He was carrying box loaded with blue prints and files. He placed the box down and stretched to the side as he sweat a drop. He blinked for a while realizing that Monk and Ayako were wearing their disguises.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in your offices?" Yasuhara asked looking at Ayako who was wearing a bodycon red dress covered by the lab coat.

"Well, its Friday today, classes end by 6:00pm." Ayako pointed at the hanging clock. It was already 7:00pm and they had to start discussing the history of the school and the possible connections of the victims. Yasuhara sat on the chair in front of the desk of Lin and watched Lin print some other documents for their meeting.

Time passed slow, Ayako and Bou-san was walking around the school premises tried to search if there was something off with the school. They turned to the 4th floor, where all computer laboratories were located. There was silence in the hall way, Ayako clenched her palm to a fist trying to fight off the fear that she was feeling. As for Bou-san, he was already used to the dark and silent places. They stopped by the dead end when suddenly they heard a scream from the floor below. They didn't hesitate, they swiftly ran to the source of the scream. The monk slid the door to open but it wouldn't budge. There was a ramping noise from the other side and a woman crying for help, a woman whose voice is very familiar to the two.

"This is the chemistry room?" Ayako looked up at the sign as they tried to open the door. The ramping stopped for a while and finally, the door opened for them to enter. Bou-san entered the room and covered his nose as he hinted the scent of heavy chemicals coming out from the room. Ayako covered her nose and mouth with her labcoat. There was heavy smoke inside the room and Bou-san quickly identified the woman lying down on the floor.

"Masako!"

* * *

 _Finally! A Case where Mai isn't the only one in danger again! Lol! Thanks for the reviews guys! Please do comment what you think will happen, who knows maybe you've given ma a great idea for a new plot! Anyway, GH RESET will be updated within two days tops!_

 _Please do Vote what would you want for our next chapter after this case_

 _1\. A new case with regards to Ayako's Hospital in the province._

 _2\. A case wherein they will encounter demons and meet demonologist, Tetsuya Honda. (Yes, the characters in the other fanfic!) It's like Ghost Hunt Parallel world._

 _3\. A case that involves Oliver Davis' biological parents._

Thanks _guys! Hope you'll review, we really appreciate it! -Cathy_


	12. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 3

The monk turned her body around and tried to check if she had a pulse. In his relief, he carried her and rushed outside. He looked at Ayako signaling her to check up on the young medium. Ayako bent down slightly and checked her vitals. Ayako shook her head and said. "She's going to be okay… She just needs medical help."

A black car was making its way towards the university entrance, Mai was inside together with her stuff for the weekend investigation. She noticed that Monk, Ayako, Yasuhara, John and Lin were outside looking at the medical team taking in a stretcher with a student inside.

"I'll call when she waked up." John stepped inside the back of the ambulance and soon was closed. The car stopped in front of the university and Mai rushed to Ayako when the ambulance left.

"Ayako!" Ayako was about to turn around together with the guys to return back to base, but she watched as Mai got out of the black car running towards her in her brown lace sleeveless top and her mint green skirt.

"Mai!?" The priestess was surprised to see the young lady coming out from the black car.

"Who was that?" Mai asked with worry, Ayako gently looked down and mumbled. "It was Masako."

"Where was she found?" Ayako turned around and started to walk, Mai followed.

"Inside the chemistry lab"

The young brunette continued to follow them back to base, upon arriving they saw the narcissist checking on the last footage inside the chemistry room. Naru paused the display when he noticed that the team returned.

"John will call us when she wakes up." Bou-san stood beside Naru and pressed play and watched the footage. Mai realized that she left her bag pack inside the car that took her to the university. An old man knocks on the opened door of base carrying a brown bag pack.

"Miss Mai." The team took noticed of the old man wearing a coat with a suit. Mai looked at the door and exclaimed. "Ronald! Thanks for bringing my stuff!" The floor squeaked as Mai's footsteps got close to the door.

Kazuya Shibuya took notice of the old man and nodded. "Master Oliver." Ronald looked at the raven haired man with respect as he nodded as well. "Mr. Vanndal, it seems like you left the residence because you wish to find a new employer" Mai blinked as she realized that Ronald was acquainted with Naru before.

"My apologies sir, the Davis family actually asked me to resign and work under the Tsubaki Family."

"Father does have his ways in treating his employees." Naru went back to his business and typed on the keyboard. Mai looked at Ronald bowing down before leaving the door. The young brunette couldn't help but notice that Naru's family and the Kaito's family may have been acquainted way back.

Mai was about to ask him a question when Naru was stunned over the image that he saw.

"A young man?" Naru looked over at the image and printed the frame where he saw a young man.

"Lin, can get me an enhanced picture of this man here?" Naru pointed at the printed photo as Lin typed in the keyboard and dragged the mouse. The application started to render a high quality of the image.

"And then cross reference it to the university database." Mai walked to Lin's side as Lin did his job. Soon, as the rendering and the referencing were complete, Mai stepped back as she saw the face of his classmate on the screen.

"Wait, that's one of my students in Mai's class." Kazuya Shibuya looked at the image as well. He was confused about how the young man could try and pull off such scheme.

"We need to talk to this student." Lin looked at Naru first and then turned to Mai who pulled out her phone from her mint green skirt. She dialed the number and heard a ring at the door. Mai was stunned as she heard the sound from the outside. She immediately walked towards the door but she was on her way, Naru pulled her arm back. "Mai, stop being reckless, we don't know what we're dealing here."

Mai shrugged off his arm with a cold look and opened the door. Soon she saw a young man standing in front of them. He just stared, but after a few seconds, he heard the university bell and quickly shook his head.

"Where am I?" He mumbled. Mai clenched her hand into a fist and pulled the young man inside with a hard grip and closed the door with a bang.

"Taniyama-san?!" The young man panicked over the raged woman. Mai was also not in control of her emotions after seeing Masako hurt her case, she felt responsible. Naru took the liberty in stopping her by taking her arm and pulling her away from the man. He swung the door open as Mai tried to struggle on his hard grip. "Let go!" she groaned. Bou-san closed the door as Naru took Mai out by force.

"Naru stop, you're hurting me!" Mai yelled as they were stepping down on each stair. Naru realized the friction over her hand and looked at her hand as he gently lets her go. "You were about to attack that student, Mai" Naru reminded her of what could happen. Mai rubbed her sore arm and looked down.

"I'm responsible for this, if I didn't solve the case earlier, Masako wouldn't have been hurt and you wouldn't have come here," Mai mumbled as she looked down. "I was supposed to be in that Chemistry Lab, Naru."

"You're being an airhead again. Stop being so selfish and think that we need to finish this case together" Naru pinched his nose trying to relax. And took notice to what the brunette said. "Supposed to be?"

Her head bobbed as she nodded, her lip curved down a little bit annoyed at the fact that it was supposed to be her hurt and not Masako. "Why? Were you about to go to the Chemistry Lab?"

With a faint voice, Mai admitted, "Yes, Naru." The raven-haired man placed his thumb on his chin and started to create theories but he shrugged off the idea and asked once again. "Why?"

"I left my textbooks there at the locker." Mai slowly looked up at him. He touched her shoulder and got back to the topic about harming the student. "You're lucky you don't have PK. If you do have it, that student would've been dead in an instance."

Mai did realize her mistake, she gently tried to look up on him scratching her cheek lightly and gave a small smile. "I'll apologize to him… I'm sorry for my actions, Naru" Mai bowed gently and then raised her head again. Naru turned to her with a curved smile to the side, it was clearly a fake smile, but Naru gave him a pat on the head as he looked at the calm girl. He was about to slid down his hand over to the side of her head but he pulled his hands back in his pockets, noticing Mai's irregular classmate, Kaito, standing about 3 meters away from them.

" _Narumi_ -sensei _"_ Kaito walked towards them and Mai turned around. "Kaito!" She exclaimed as she saw the young man walking his way to her. His hands ran through the other side of her shoulder hanging his hand over it. He pulled Mai slightly closer to him with a grin. "Tsubaki-kun." Naru ignored his actions but he can't get it off his mind.

Mai looked at the two men, she shivered over the intense drop of the temperature in the hallway. She turned to her left and to her right as they just continually stared at each other. She wanted to break of the cold stares by pulling herself away from Kaito's arms and started to run towards the stairs.

"I'll be at the base," Mai said to Naru leaving the two men. "You're still here. I thought that students weren't allowed to stay inside the university?" Naru crossed his arms and waited for the student to reply.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to have affairs with their students." Kaito crossed his arms as well and smirked. Naru cleared his throat and blinked.

"How is your father?" Naru tried to shrug off the topic. "Ah, same old, Oliver Davis, changing the topic I see?" the raven haired man was caught. He shook his head and said with a calmer tone.

"I'm just trying to be respectful." Kaito turned his cold look into a fake smile. "If you're being respectful, please stay away from Mai as much as possible." He soon turned around and walked away. "I believe that you don't understand the relationship we have for the past years?" Naru gave out a sigh and walked back to base.

The moment that Naru entered base, Mai was starting to ask questions about what happened earlier. "I really don't remember Taniyama-san, after class, I was just about too head home. The last memory that I could remember was when I was about to call a taxi" Ichiru Takaguichi, Mai's classmate, looked at her with confusion. Mai smiled gently and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what happened earlier Ichiru. And can you promise not to tell anyone about this?" Mai's palms were together as she slightly bent down. The student nodded as he stood up and bowed in front of them and then left.

"Just like that?" Bou-san asked as he watched the student leave.

"I believe that it's not him that caused it" Mai shook her head and looked at Bou-san. Ayako stood up and mentioned. "If all the cases were made because of a third person and not a spirit we are most definitely useless here"

Kazuya Shibuya locked his arm on his lower rib and rest his elbow on his arm as he played with his lifted fingers. He was starting to think of the possibilities that may have caused all of these cases.

Mai's phone started to ring, the young brunette flinched to her surprise that someone would call her that hour. Naru's eyes shifted on the caller name, Mai picked it up with a soft smile on her face and a blush as well.

"Okay… Sure, that would be a great help! Thank you!" Mai's voice sounded excited. Ayako, Yasuhara, and Bou-san looked at Mai with a smirk as she placed the phone down.

"Was that Tsubaki-san?" Bou-san asked as he leaned his back onto the chair. Mai froze for a while then turned to the three. She scratched her head with a light blush on her face. "Hmm, yeah, he wanted to bring over some dinner for us to eat. I forgot to each dinner before leaving the house." Mai started to feel embarrassed.

"House? I thought you lived in an apartment now?" Ayako looked at the shy child with surprise.

"The thing is… I did live in the apartment but after a couple of weeks I kind of well…" Mai's face was totally red as she looked down and rubbed her elbow shyly.

"She moved in with Tsubaki Kaito." Lin blurted out all of the sudden. Everyone was surprised including Naru that Lin knew that very important information. Mai gave Lin a cold look at covered her face as she spoke under her hands.

"A month already and please don't be harsh on your questions I'll try to answer them with honesty" Bou-san raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh…really now?" Yasuhara crossed his arms and with a teasing face. "I've always wanted to ask if Mai can actually do that… but it seems like you're happy"

Ayako shook her head with an angry look. "And you didn't tell us about leaving?!" the red-head couldn't get over by the fact that Mai really did leave S.P.R for about a month with no note no warnings and etc. "You were supposed to be in Tokyo Mai! You were supposed to be my neighbor, not to mention you were supposed to be part of this team!" Ayako raised her voice as she placed her hands on her hips. "And you Lin! You knew this and you hid it from us? We could have understood it if you guys told us sooner!" Bou-san swiftly held Ayako's arms before marching her way to Lin. "oi, Ayako, calm down." Bou-san said in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I was ordered not to mention this to any of you, it's not Lin's fault as well." Mai looked down with hands together as she realized the mistake that she made. She was the one who wanted to pursue her role as a paranormal investigator even without the help of the team.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? Don't be selfish Mai! You could have told us." Ayako shrugged Bou-san's hands away from him but before she could slap the young brunette, a tall Englishman was standing right by the door and raised his voice saying. "Enough"

"Professor!" Mai gasped as she blinked and saw Martin Davis standing by the exit. "Father." Oliver Davis slightly gave out a cold tone.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, you have every right to be angry, but please don't blame Mai for this." Martin stepped inside with his hands on the back, Madoka waved her hands to the team with a small smile.

"Will you kindly explain to us why you hid Mai from us, father?" Oliver Davis walked towards the man and offered him a seat. Martin sat on the sofa together with Naru by his side.

"It was just simply a test, Oliver. However, in this case, this one is different. I wanted Mai to experience what the students here can see and what they've heard. Upon hearing that the media has been stalking the world-renowned Oliver Davis, I had to lay you off and put Mai in far more dangerous cases together with George Reichs." Martin paused for a while as Mai handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you, dear." He smiled to the young brunette.

"You really have your way with your employees." Noll said with a sarcastic tone.

"If the team would have known her cases, of course, you would stop her, no matter what." Martin placed the teacup on the saucer. "What makes you think that I'll stop her?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

Martin chuckled lightly and said "You hid her cup in your office, Oliver. Not to mention you tried using psychome—"

"Okay, fine you made your point!" Noll bit his lip and looked away a little bit embarrassed of what his father shared to them as the team started to gossip behind in front of Naru.

"Why are you giving Mai difficult cases to solve on her own?" Noll asked as he watched his father sip the tea. "Good question, that's why I'm here." Madoka handed him his suitcase and took a folder from it.

"I'm very impatient when it comes to results. That's why I had Mai's visa's process quickly." Martin placed the tea on the saucer while Madoka handed the folder to Mai. Mai gasped as she lifted the piece of paper. Ayako and Bou-san were reading as well from her back. They looked at each other before turning their attention to Martin Davis.

"A Scholarship for Oxford?!" Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed for Mai. Mai's hands were shaking with joy. "Mai is an asset in S.P.R a very, very important asset. I pamper my assets because I feel that they deserve it." Martin sipped from the cup and soon it was empty. He placed it down and stood up looking at his son.

"And my assets should be taken care of, Noll." His father said with a serious tone and a cold one as well. "Think about it Mai, call me when you're ready" Naru's father carried the suitcase while Madoka followed him towards the door for them to leave.

The raven haired man looked at them and said coldly. "Let's start the meeting so that we could discuss this case and end it already."

Everyone was seated around the long table including Mai. Naru soon pulled out the paper from the printer and distributed it to everyone. Mai looked at the content and she waved her hand to get Naru's attention. "I already checked this up. The possibilities that any poltergeist activities happening in the university is already a negative Naru." With open ears, Naru turned to her and shook her head.

"I believe that it really is not caused by a poltergeist as well." Naru held on to the edge of the table as he with narrowed eyes. "Masako hasn't sensed any spirits as well."

"Have you had any dreams about this Mai?" The team turned to the latent psychic but the brunette showed an expression if discontent. "I've tried sleeping in class, but there weren't any significant clues in it."

Yasuhara chuckled and was followed by the other team member when she wanted to sleep in class. Naru soon sighed and realized that they were in a dead end. `

It was already 10:00 pm, the young brunette, and Naru were the ones responsible for retrieving the video tapes from the Swimming Pool area. Walking with soft steps, and Mai couldn't help but ignore the fact that Naru was his partner of this task, she expected that the CEO would choose bou-san to watch over her but the handsome man insisted that he'll look over her.

"You were being reckless, Mai. I can't believe you allowed yourself to get fooled by your father" Mai jolted slightly as she heard his deep yet serious voice. However, she suddenly felt insulted of her decision. "I did this because I wanted to." Mai slightly scratched her jaw and looked at the hallway. Naru and Mai could see the light from the semi-opened window. Mai titled her head slightly as they reached the door and peeked out who was outside. Naru, on the other hand, pushed the door fully to the side.

Mai soon heard a splash in the water, she sees a student struggling to swim to the surface. Mai abruptly ran towards the pool. Naru chased after the young brunette, just dived to the pool to save the struggling student.

Paddling and swimming towards the student, Mai was able to reach for her hand and tried to swim up to the surface together. They coughed to remove the water out from their system and tried to breathe the moment they felt the breeze passing by them. Naru reached his hand out student's hand and pulled her out of the water. Mai pushed herself up to the edge of the ground and crawled up, she knelt down and checked on the damp girl. Mai sighed out of relief. "Naru, can you call for Ayako through the walkie talkie?" Naru simply nodded and pulled out the gadget from his coat. Mai noticed a luminous light coming from the other side of the pool. Naru was busy communicating through the device. Mai soon walked towards the luminous light as she noticed it going down in the depths of the pool. Mai gently knelt down and placed her face right in front of the water looking at her reflection.

Kazuya Shibuya noticed Mai was quite far from him, and soon yelled. "Mai!"

His eyes wide open, his mouth dropped the moment that his ears heard the splash of the waters again and yelled out her name before diving into the waters. He swam as fast as he could to bring back the brunette to the surface. He sees another figure swimming towards Mai as well, he clearly ignored it and focus his energy on the waters as it started to create waves. His hands reaching her arms, he pulled her up towards the surface and the edge of the pool, he wrapped his arms around her as he was finally breathing. However, Mai wasn't.


	13. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 4

"Mai, stay with me!" Kazuya Shibuya's cracked worried voice said as he knelt by her side and pressed the heel of his hand over his other hand and started to push the weight of his upper body to Mai's chest. His hands were trembling as he tried to save the young brunette's life. He bent down to listen if she was breathing but out of luck, she wasn't. Naru continued to push on to her chest compressing it and then releasing it again. Kaito Tsubaki arrived and ran to Mai's side as he watched Naru try to save his assistant's life. Naru pinched the nostrils shut for mouth-to-mouth breathing and cover the Mai's mouth with his, making a seal. He gave in the first breath and watched if her chest rises but to his dismay she wasn't breathing on her own. He gave out the second breathe. Naru then pulled back and realized that she was finally breathing on her own, Mai's body jolted up as she watched the two men looking down on her. Mai soon sat up and coughed up the pool water that blocked her breathing. She started to breathe hard as Naru tried to stand up with relief.

"Mai!" Kaito quickly took the girl's arms and gave her a tight embrace as she tried to catch her breathe.

"I thought we lost you…" He mumbled as he grasped on her body. Mai nodded with eyes closed.

Ayako and Bou-san ran to Mai and the female student respectively. Bou-san carried the female student on his back. Naru pulled the towel from Ayako's arms and threw it on Mai's head before he followed Bou-san back to base. Kaito wrapped the towel around Mai's shoulder and helped her stand. Ayako was also by her side as they returned back to base.

* * *

When Ayako was in base for their shift. Oliver Davis couldn't help himself but sneak inside the ladies' room together with Lin. His black coat over his shoulder as he carried a tea up. Lin ushered him and opened the door for him. When the door opened, Mai was on her yellow sunshine pajama, her hair slightly bun on her back with some hair hanging in front of her ear and the side of her face.

"I'll go back to base." Lin pointed his thumb before closing the door for Naru. Mai turned around to see who Lin was talking to. To her surprise, she turned her body fully to the door before sitting down, leaving her feet hanging.

"Naru," Mai smiled as she watched the man placing the tea near the table. "Are you feeling better?" His soft voice said. Mai nodded as she looked at the tea and tilted her head slightly. "Is that earl gray?" Mai asked quite intrigued. She recognized the scent when Luella prepare it for her before.

Naru nodded as he glanced at Mai taking the teacup and sniffing the gentle scent of the tea. Mai slightly opened her mouth, sipping the tea. Mai placed the tea back on its saucer smiling at Naru. "Thanks, Naru."

"I'm very much aware of what my father told you. You got yourself into this and I'm now responsible for whatever will happen to you."

Mai crouched slightly with dismay. She looked down and shook her head. "I'll try my best not to get in trouble." Mai sighed.

"Has Minazuki-san woke up yet?" Mai asked referring to the student that almost drowned earlier. Naru shook his head. "I had Ayako watch her in the infirmary. If she wakes up she'll start to ask questions to her."

In perfect timing, Naru heard his walkie-talkie, the student must have woken up and Ayako might have finished her job. Naru took his walkie-talkie from behind his pajama before pressing the button at the side.

"Naru, your student, Minazuki? She told us that she only remembered about returning back to her dorm. She seems to be confused the same case with Ichiru earlier." Ayako said through the walkie talkie. Naru pressed the button and replied.

"Report that to Lin." Naru stood up before turning around and walking to the door. "Is Mai asleep? I know you're inside the girl's room."

Mai sighed hearing her voice. "She's fine, she's about to go to bed." Naru reached for the knob before turning it. Mai laid down on the bed and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Mai…" Mai heard the familiar gentle voice, she opened her eyes looking around feeling the warm aura surrounding her. She gently held her head feeling a slight pain.

"Gene…" The brunette's voice echoed inside a room, it was like Japanese room, in the room there was a huge door that led towards the backyard.

"Father." She heard a voice coming from outside. "Control and let go of it." Another man's voice was the next thing she heard. Mai was about to slide the door open but when she could, she felt a warm touch on her hand. His raven hair shook and looked at her. "No, Not yet Mai." He said.

"What do you mean not yet?" Mai asked as she pulled back her hand looking down.

"You're not ready to know…" Gene's voice started to faint.

"Help me in this case, Gene, …please" Mai begged looking at him with her brown eyes. The atmosphere changed once again. There was a young man talking to Minazuki before she almost drowned. Mai tried to look closed but before she could even take a step, Gene pulled her arm.

"Mai, Father wanted you to take this case because Noll will be in danger," Gene said.

Mai looked confused. "Gene, how can Naru be in danger? Did you see the future or something?" Mai asked bluntly.

"Stay away from your friend, Mai. He is dangerous." Mai started to ask which friend.

* * *

"Kaito Tsubaki." His last words echoed in her mind with eyes wide opened. She soon shifted to the side seeing Ayako preparing herself for bed.

"Where is Naru, Ayako?" Mai asked as she sat up. "He's at base an hour ago. We switched tasked." Ayako said before lying down.

"I've got something to report to him." Mai slowly stood up and started to wonder why her body felt so heavy and her neck felt like it was strangled. The brunette tried to search for her phone in her backpack. She pulled it out and dialed Kaito Tsubaki's number.

'The number you have dialed is not yet in service.' The operator said from the other line. Mai rushed to the door and left the room walking towards the base.

"Mai, I brought you your favorite!" Mai found herself worried when she saw Kaito inside the base. He placed Mai's favorite take-out on the table. Naru doesn't seem to mind that he brought food over for his assistant. He was quite relieved that he found the brunette alive by the door.

"Kaito…" Mai clenched her palm to a fist and remembered what Gene said to her in her dream. However, she had to make sure that none of the people around her knew what she discovered. So she decided to loosen up and walk towards the young man.

"Yes?" He queried as he leaned forward slightly close to the brunette. "I allowed you to bring food for her, not flirt with her," Naru said as he checked the recorded file from last night.

"Geez, Noll. Give her a break will you." Kaito said. Mai then took this chance to finally ask how the two were related.

"So, I know it's out of my boundaries, but how do you know each other?" Mai pointed the two.

"Strangers." Naru didn't look at him but they said it at the same time. "Cousins!"

Mai was quite in shock she blinked before pointing from side to side. "Cousin?!" Mai was totally in shock.

Kaito had lightly brown hair but his eyes were light green, he was indeed a son of a foreigner but it was such a coincidence that the two are actually related. "Wait. How are you, cousins?" Mai asked.

"His biological parents and my parents are cousins." Kaito pointed his thumb to Naru. Mai shook her head and turned to Naru. "How… Naru did you know? I mean about your biological parents?"

"I searched them when I was a kid, they died in a car crash in England." Naru glanced at Mai for a bit before hearing a certain student from the door.

"I'm sorry, but Narumi-sensei, may I speak with you for a moment?" The female student asked after she knocked on the door. Naru sighed and walked towards the student, she led him towards the hallway.

"I never knew you were related to him. Why didn't you tell me?" Mai asked Kaito. Kaito backfired her question by saying. "Why didn't you tell me that you worked for him?"

Mai flinched and stepped back before scratching her hair lightly. "You never asked if I had a job before." Mai tried to hide the real reason, which was because people might think of her as weird.

Kaito sat on the chair and pulled out the take out from its plastic and slid it slightly towards Mai. "We'll talk later. For now, eat." His dominant voice said as Mai sat next to him and split the chopsticks.

* * *

Lin and Bou-san were busy looking at the school CCTV camera footage from the previous months if there was anything suspicious. Apparently, they ended up in a dead end again. Lin was in dismay, he hated being trapped in a dead end.

"How can the students go and almost get killed and then forgets about it?" Lin placed his thumb under his chin looking for possible links. Bou-san looked at the ceiling. "Maybe the students are into drugs?"

Lin turned to him and sighed. "If they are positive for drugs it's most likely to happen, these kid are rich and at the same time, they would like to maintain their grades up. When I was in college, I remembered our summa cum laude used drugs to study day and night for the exams."

"Hmm… If it's drugs why is it consistent then?" Bou-san asked.

"I have an idea inconsistency." Lin snapped his fingers and walked towards the monitors listing the times of when the accidents usually happened.

"Let's go back to base," Lin said as he started to walk to the door to be followed by the monk.

Upon entering the base, Lin and Bou-san could hear soft giggles coming from the young brunette and from her classmate Kaito Tsubaki.

"Well, aren't you a little bit clingy." Bou-san teased as he sat beside Mai placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm with a smirk.

Lin inputs the data and looked at the time frames of each occurrence and tried to table it. He then looked at the table realizing that it was a college student's time schedule. He printed the document before letting Bou-san see.

"Students are causing this. There is a possibility that students are taking in drugs." Lin said. Mai shook her head confused.

"That's impossible, Lin. Those students aren't possible with drugs. The school performs an exam every month." Mai looked at the Chinese man. With dismay, he looked down and sighed. Mai then looked at the table before taking it from the Chinese man.

"Hmm. Why does this look familiar?" Mai mumbled.

"The only time differences would be that happened when Masako and I were in an accident. It's as if the students knew that we were staying in school for."

"Maybe the ghost knows you're here?" Kaito sheepishly replied. Mai chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Masako hasn't sensed any ghosts here," Mai said.

Kaito watched his watch before standing up and giving the girl a kiss on the forehead. "I have to head back to the house. Mai finishes what you're eating." He pointed on the dish before rushing to the door.

Mai nodded and Bou-san and Lin looked at each other before turning to Mai.

"I know that you guys seem to like each other but aren't it a little fast?' Bou-san asked while Lin agreed. Mai smiled. "Hmm... yeah, maybe"

"Where's Naru? I forgot to tell him about my dream." Mai stood up. Bou—san sighed. "You tell us first." Mai walked towards the door. "I always tell Naru first whenever Gene is involved." Mai stuck her tongue out before leaving. She looked around the hallways before stepping onto the stairs. She walked down and sees the raven-haired man walking towards her.

"Mai… I'm sorry." His last words said to her before pushing her down to the stairs.

* * *

We started the chapter where Naru saves Mai. Now we end it with Naru killing Mai (?) What?! stay tuned for more updates!


	14. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 5

Mai managed to move her body trying to curl up and protect her neck and head, but due to raven haired man's force and use of PK, her back meets the wall near the stairs. Her legs breaking the window underneath her. Her head hits the wall and then her body leans forward falling on the floor facing the cold floor with blood slowly dropping from the crown of her head and her nose bleeding as well. Naru's feet trembled as he recognizes the brunette lying on the floor, he knelt down with confusion. His body felt weak, he slowly lost the ability to breathe and falls on his side unconsciously.

"Mai!" Kaito ran up to the stairs recognizing the young brunette, before trying to lift her head leaning forward trying to hear her heart beat. His fingers then ran towards her pockets trying to find a walkie-talkie. He soon found the brunette's walkie-talkie and pressed the button before saying with worry. "Please help, Mai is… Mai's bleeding, she must have been pushed by her boss." Kaito said as he panted looking over at the upper floor, seeing Oliver Davis unconscious.

"Where are you?" Lin's voice seems like he was running. "2nd-floor stairway." Kaito pressed the button as he brushed Mai's hair with his shivering hands.

* * *

Oliver Davis felt as if he held his breath tightly, with shock, he opened his eyes wide, seeing the ceiling fan rotating and the white room. He sudden started to feel as if he lifted something heavy. He noticed at the Chinese man was sitting next to the bed he was resting on. Lin leaned forward and checked up Naru's forehead. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Lin asked as he pulled his hand back to his arm. The white sheets were covering someone from the other side. He sees about 3 silhouettes through the sheets. He leaned forward holding his forehead.

Rather than answering Lin's question, he was more curious to where and what happened to him. His mouth slightly looking around. "What happened Lin? Why am I in the infirmary?"

Lin sighed before walking towards the sheets that were blocking the other side. "You seriously don't remember?" He asked the raven haired man. "You're not in the infirmary Naru, we're in the university hospital."

"Ho- Hospital?" He asked. Lin nodded and tried to clench on the sheet. "What happened?"

"We found you lying on the floor unconscious. And?" The Chinese man paused realizing that Naru really didn't have any memory of what happened. "And?" The curious man's eyebrow raised as he looked at him, intrigued.

Lin pulled the white curtain to the side showing him the patient from the other side. Mai completely covered with a cast on her right leg and her left arm. Her forehead covered and wrapped with a white bandage. With a tube attached to her nose.

Oliver Davis couldn't stand to watch her, he quickly tried to get his feet on the floor. Lin pushed his shoulder back. "What do you think you're doing?" Lin raised his voice before forcing him to lay back.

"Did I?" Naru's voice cracked, fearing that he caused the damage to his assistant. He was confused, he tried controlling his emotions. Before realizing that Kaito Tsubaki was sitting at Mai's side holding her hand tightly touching his forehead with her hand.

"How many hours have we been out?" Naru asked again. "About 5 hours Naru… Matsuzaki-san said that there wasn't any major damage to Mai's head. But she did receive a broken leg and a fractured hand."

"Fill me in with the details as we head back to base, now," Naru said as he tried to stand up, he was quite in a rush. "Naru, stop. Your body isn't ready yet" Lin took his arm and tried to push him back. Naru pushes his hand away from him looking at him with a rather cold look.

* * *

"I'm fine, I want to end this case." Oliver Davis said before glancing towards the young brunette. He clenched his fist before looking at Lin. He soon walked towards the door and returned to the university building.

"Taniyama-san was about to tell you something about her dream, we can ask her when she wakes up," Lin said as they walked through the hallways. Naru's hands were clenched shut, he was somewhat upset and angry that he was the reason why Mai was totally injured and was placed in the hospital. He soon opened the doors and entered Base. The team was surprised to see that the raven-haired man marched inside with them not knowing. Naru walked towards the table and sees the timetable that Lin created.

Oliver Davis lifted the sheet of paper before looking at the timelines. He then approached Yasuhara, who was doing his research. "Check, any subjects under this time in the school database and cross reference it to the students that were involved." Yasuhara dragged the mouse and clicked on his selections as the screen started to load.

* * *

"You know you two make a great looking couple." Ayako handed Kaito Tsubaki a cup of coffee before sitting beside him.

Kaito looked up before letting go of Mai's hand and takes the cup. He sipped it trying not to burn himself and placed it near the night stand.

"Thanks." He said as he glanced over at Ayako. "Mai has been really important to me." He then turned to the unconscious girl.

"She is also important to us," Ayako smiled after she drank from her bottled water.

"How did you meet? The only thing I knew about her is about her parents and that she's an orphan."

"Well, Mai was hired by Naru, the boss, during that time I was hired by the school principal in Mai's school together with the other exorcists" Ayako paused before clearing her throat and continued.

"She's been the sunshine in the team and also our guide through the spiritual realm."

"I heard it from her that she can also see Gene in her dreams," Kaito said Ayako flinched. She didn't know that the man next to her knew Eugene Davis. She slightly turned to him and asked.

"You know Gene?"

The student nodded. "And also, Oliver Davis, we're related." Ayako almost coughed up her water but managed to swallow it.

"How related?"

"Second cousins, biological," Kaito emphasized before Ayako could ask again. The red headed miko sighed and smiled. "At least, he knows that he's not alone in this world."

"He is still very much cold even to his own blood." Kaito sighed as he took the cup again and sipped from it. "How about you, how did you meet? I mean how did you get Mai to stay with you?" Ayako asked crossing her legs before looking at Mai.

Kaito gave a small grin as the Miko didn't pay attention to him.

* * *

The result popped out on the screen, Oliver Davis leaned forward before realizing that the students involved had some match in some of the subject's schedule in the time table. However, He looked at the results of the screen and sees that Kaito Tsubaki has a 100% match in his schedules. Oliver Davis was surprised, he didn't hesitate any longer but turned around before yelling at Lin.

"Mai's in trouble!" Lin closed his eyes before realizing that the Shiki that was supposed to guard Mai gone. "I can't… The Shiki that was staying with Taniyama-san is not with her."

Kazuya Shibuya looked stunned before realizing that the young brunette was once again in trouble. He was confused about the course. He didn't expect that a family friend's of his would eventually turn out to be the suspect in the case. He reaches for his walkie-talkie from his back pocket and swiftly pressed the side button. "Ayako, are you in the University hospital? Whatever you do, do not leave Mai alone with Tsubaki." There was no response from the red headed Miko. Naru shifted his attention to Bou-san, who realized that Ayako didn't respond. He narrowed his look before standing up and rushing outside.

Lin watched as the impatient Oliver Davis banged his hands on the table. He flinched, seeing the reaction of his student. He walked up to him and reached his shoulder.

"Lin, if you tell me that this is father's other test, I swear I will leave S.P.R" He clenched his fist on the table looking down with despair. "Of all people, why does it have to be Mai?" His angry voice said, the Chinese man sighed and looked down.

"Naru, calm down." The Chinese man said as he tried to pull his shoulder from the table.

"Try to remember, who is Kaito Tsubaki? Aside from being your childhood friend?" He took his advice as he breathed in filling in his lungs trying to remember his past. As he gently dropped his hands on his side and looked down.

"He is my cousin from my biological parents. My uncle, his father uses the similar PK as I do." He placed his chin on his thumb. Yasuhara entered the room together with John, panting as they tried catching a breath. Naru turned around and looked at them.

"Naru, Mai isn't in her room," John said as he knelt down trying to breathe.

"Matsuzaki-san?" He inquired of her whereabouts.

Yasuhara shook his head and gave out a breath and said. "Bou-san is watching her."

* * *

"Ayako," Bou-san mumbled before reaching for her hand. The nurses transferred the injured miko inside another room. Monk looked down as he sat down on the chair near her bed and grasped on her smooth soft hand before pulling it slightly closer to his lip. He looked at her pale face as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Lin asked John who finally had his composure. John stood up before sitting down the sofa. He looked down with dismay and shook his head. "According to the nurses, she was heard arguing with a man inside Mai's room. Suddenly it became silent so that thought that the problem was solved. The nurses here are students so the university hospital isn't that crowded. When Bou-san, Yasuhara and I arrived, we saw her bleeding on her shoulders, she was unconscious and she was also on the verge of death." The priest stopped, Yasuhara with a confused look, turned to his employer and asked.

"May we ask what we're facing here?"

"The culprit here is a PK user." Kazuya Shibuya turned around and checked on the over video footage that occurred before every accident. "As I mentioned before, there are three types of PK, PK-MT, PK-ST and PK-LT." Yasuhara turned from side to side, not remembering any of this.

"You weren't part of the team yet, Yasuhara" John gave him a pat. "For Yasuhara's sake, I'll explain. PK-MT Psychokinesis in moving targets, such as rolling dices to get a specific number. PK-ST, The ability to affect static targets (ST), Lin's been teaching Kasai Chiaki on how to control and release such energy. I am also quite familiar with PK-ST." Oliver Davis paused for a while and folded his arms.

"Our target has an ability of the rarest form of psychokinesis. PK-LT, the ability to affect living things."

"Hold on? Living things? How is that even possible?" Yasuhara asked. Oliver Davis sighed and tried to think of an example that can help him understand PK-LT.

"Hypnosis. The user doesn't need a watch or a clock to influence another person."

Yasuhara snapped his fingers before realizing. "Just like in X-men? Professor X controlling Magneto?"

John, Lin, and Naru blinked for a while not understanding what he meant or what he just said. They assumed that it must be one of the cartoons or animes that the man has been watching lately.

"I don't know who and what that is, but it's as if talking to a person through telekinesis but with a command or influence that the person must follow." Yasuhara sighed as he as he realized that he was the only one enjoying life. He then nodded and understood what he said.

"So you're saying that we're dealing with someone that has influence over people?" Yasuhara wanted Naru to confirm before he could ask who was the person responsible.

"I don't understand why he's doing all of this." John sighed. Naru narrowed his look before remembering his past. He gently held and clenched on the table.

His head slightly looking forward and finally, he knew the reason to all what was happening.

"He's not doing it because he wants to harm someone in this school" He paused before looking at all of them.

"He's doing this to lure me."

* * *

 _There are so many stories about Mai's past, I thought that maybe I can think of something to spice up Naru's biological parents! So tada! another connection! Oh! Recently watched The Conjuring 2! When I saw the movie I thought that it was like Ghost Hunt but like Mai and Naru as adults! Oh! I have a great Idea for another story then! but too bad, actually my inspiration in the other story GH Fast Forward: Reset was inspired by Ed and Lorraine Warren's love story of how Lorrain and Ed love each other so much. I pictured Tetsuya Honda with the attitude and personality of Ed Warren and mixed with one of the three author's boyfriend. -Cathy_


	15. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 6

"Hold on, what do you mean to lure you?" Yasuhara slightly shocked looked at Naru. Lin dropped his hands to his side before remembering what happened to Naru and Kaito way back in the past. Lin glanced at Yasuhara before turning to the priest.

"Naru has been childhood friends with Kaito, Kaito's mother was a former teacher in Osaka Kyoiku University in 2001." Lin paused when he noticed Yasuhara understanding what was going on.

"Isn't that the school where Osaka School Massacre happened?" Lin nodded confirming Yasuhara's statement before continuing to his story. "Kayako Tsubaki was a math teacher there, however, Osaka Kyoiku was known for its elite status. Therefore, usually teachers would be paid by the PTA or even rich parents for their child to get high grades. Kayako thought that it was wrong and tried to persuade the board to stop using money."

"Was she fired?" John inquired before Naru nodded. "She was fired, she was angry and so she used her abilities to influence the school janitor Mamoru Takuma to kill all those children, 8 were dead 13 students were wounded."

"But according to the news it was Mamoru Takuma who did it. How come Kaito's mom is in the picture?" John asked.

"That's where I came in." Naru stepped forward and started to narrate his part of the story.

"Kayako Tsubaki didn't stop, she continued to use her abilities to all those parents and even the students involved in the school board. Gene was able to see in his dream that Kayako has been influencing the people around her targets. He warned our uncle about it and believed what Gene said. The police was able to arrest his mother and was later on found dead in her cell."

Naru turned around and looked at the files, he clenched his palm to a fist trying to think where Mai could have been taken. Emotions were drawing, his head was trying to remember every inch of detail in his childhood. He groaned as he impatiently thought of a location. The clock was ticking fast, every second mattered to him, since his assistant was once again in trouble. His mind started to stray away with what if questions that couldn't bring his assistant back. He shook his head and tried to think straight. He finally sighed and found his answer.

* * *

Mai felt nauseous the moment she regained her consciousness. The toxic air caused for her to cough. She covered her mouth with her palms and then looked around. Slowly with weak and bruised arms, she tried to push herself up and sat up. She blinked her eyes and squinted it, the air was making her eyes sore.

"You're awake, Mai." Mai flinched hearing the cold tone. The room was quite dim, the only thing she could see were silhouettes and shadows. But in the back of her mind, the voice was triggering something in her. She felt the tight grip of the rope around her wrist as she asked.

"Who are you?" her voice echoed inside the room.

"You know me quite well, Mai. Would you like to see Naru?" His voice asked once again.

"Did you hurt him?" Mai abruptly asked, her voice raised and her eyes opened. It was starting to get blurry.

"No, but…" He paused. "You should take care of yourself Mai" He then snapped his fingers and I was total darkness for the young brunette again.

* * *

Ayako slowly regained consciousness, she noticed that something warm was holding her hand tightly. She tried to wiggle her fingers as she opened her eyes looking at her hand. She lifted her head slightly looking at the stressed monk who was trying to keep himself awake, his head was bobbing like a doll. She gently lifted her upper body to sit up and look at him. She didn't take her hand, instead she grasped on his palm and smiled. Monk felt her warmth and quickly jolted and turned to her.

"Ayako!" His worried voice raised. Ayako gently placed her other hand on her lap and frowned. As she tried to remember how she got unconscious. "What happened? She inquired with an obvious worry on her face. Some of her memories quickly recovered as she leaned forward and looked around. "Mai? Where is she?" Monk shook his head with dismay on his face.

"I don't know, she must have left or Kaito took her." The priestess couldn't remember what happened prior to Mai's disappearance. Her heart was beating fast, her emotions were mixed, she was confused and terrified. She clenched her palm to a fist and gestured in a position of comfort. She hugged her knees looking at the plain white sheets.

The monk was astonished with her actions, it was unlike for Ayako to feel unsecured. The only thing on his mind right now was to keep her safe. He didn't want to ask Ayako the details of what happened. He just wanted to make sure that the woman in front of him is safe and alive. But, there are protocols too be follow when it comes to Mai's abrupt disappearances, and that was to report everything to their big boss, Naru.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Yasuhara leaned towards the driver's seat. "Yasuhara-san, please seat back on your seat and stop breathing on my neck." Lin's serious tone made Yasuhara shiver for a while. He pulled back and sat on his seat.

"I just want to make sure that we're all safe and that we won't face any deaths." Yasuhara folded her arms and took a deep breathe, he tried to remember all of the dangerous cases they took that would have cost their lives.

"If you're thinking about that then we can drop you off the nearest station, YAsuhara-san" Naru said as he flipped the pages of a newspaper that looked like it was from the late 90's. Yasuhara sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, I was just kidding about that boss." He scratched his head as the car started to become quiet again.

The car was indeed quiet, Yasuhara started to feel uncomfortable, until Lin's phone started to ring. Yasuhara abruptly took it from the car compartment in front of him and answered the call In speaker mode.

"Lin-san, Shibuya-san." The three men could hear John Brown's voice with sirens on its background.

"Well, did the cops cooperate?" Lin asked as he turned wheel.

"Um, we managed to talk to them, but they will see into first. There's something big going on in the university, Lin-san" John coughed. "Pardon, the cops are actually on their way to the university."

"The university?" Naru leaned back as he wondered what was going on with the university.

"Remember the case about Kayako Tsubaki?" Masako's voice intervened.

"Wait, don't tell me that, that's happening back there!" Yasuhara raised his voice. His heart was pounding fast, he cleared his throat.

"Correct, I apparently a school janitor massacred a whole cram school class. And is still currently on the loose."

"And Ms. Matsuzaki and Mr. Takigawa?" Lin asked as he then turned his wheel again.

"They left the moment they heard the screaming." Masako softly said as she looked at John with worry.

"We'll update you in case we'll be going to the address." John said.

"Okay." Lin said as the call was dropped.

"This is…" Yasuhara's jaw dropped as he realized that the location they were at was an abandoned school.

"We need to split up." Naru suggested. "What?" Lin pulled his shoulder back and made him look at him.

"It's faster that way." The CEO argued.

"No, it's not!" Lin raised his voice.

"Look, if you're so desperate in finding Taniyama-san please think straight! You might end up killing yourself and your girlfriend." The Chinese man frankly said as he left the driver seat and slammed the door shut.

"You heard my father, she's an asset. We'll both be killed by him if we don't find her on time." Lin sighed, he understood what Naru meant about that.

* * *

"Mai. Are you okay?" Kaito gently pats her cheek, the young brunette's hair wobble lightly as she felt a sharp object infront of her chest.

Mai groaned, she shook her head and then looked at the man in front of her. "Many years ago, my mother has the same gift that I have. And that was to influence human beings."

"wha…" Mai tried sitting up, she was totally conscious but her whole body was off. She couldn't feel herself.

"Yes, Mai. I'm going to do something that will finally get my revenge!" He whispered in her ear.

"Please don't kill Naru." Mai shivered for her and for her boss. Kaito shook her head and then whispered into her hear gently.

"The only thing that you will remember Mai Taniyama, is that right in front of you-." His voice was slowly getting into Mai's head. It was as if his voice was pushing the mind that reality is right infront of her even if it wasn't. She shook her head, she was in no control of her senses anymore. She started to question herself.

* * *

Yasuhara, Lin and Naru were going around in circle already. Naru was getting annoyed by the fact that they couldn't find Mai at all.

"That's it we're going to split up." He finally decided and then pointed on his right. "Lin, go right, Yasuhara go left. Have your walkie talkies ready."

Lin was about to argue but the young man has a point.

Yasuhara opened each door of the floor to make sure that Mai wasn't there. When all of the sudden the walkie talkie finally made a sound.

"I found her!" It was the young narcissist's voice.

The Chinese man and Yasuhara ran towards the directions where Naru told, but to their arrival there was nothing there. Lin lifted his device and then said. "Naru, Where are you?"

"I'm at the east side of the building, how about you?" Naru picked it up the moment that he heard his impatient voice.

"What? You told me that you found her. We're at the west wing Naru." Lin said. Naru was confused. "What are you talking about, Lin? I didn't say anything." Naru was one step behind again. He realized that he was one step behind again.

When he realized it, it was already too late.

Bang. The birds at the nearby tree flew away the moment they heard the gunshot.

He realized it again.

But, he was too late.

* * *

 _YES! I know it's short! It's been a while since we updated. Sorry about that guys! I'll try to update as soon as I come from work! Thank you soomuch!_

 _GHOST HUNT: RESET Will be updated next week hopefully! -SAM_


	16. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Part 7

Lin and Yasuhara soon heard the gunshot. They tried to think where the source was. Lin instantly ran towards the east side of the hospital. Yasuhara, on the other hand, rushed as well following the Chinese man. Their heart was throbbing. They were feeling worried. They were afraid for the young brunette. As they rushed towards the west wing the school speakers were playing a song. It was a melody that made Lin melancholic for a while. But, his emotions and melancholy didn't distract him from running. It was familiar, the tone. The rhythm was definitely familiar. Yasuhara's eyes widened the moment they reached the dead end. Lin slowed down and raised both of his arms and hands.

"Where's Mai? Please drop the gun. You don't know what you're doing." Lin said as he looked at the familiar man in front of him.

"I killed her. Lin." The man replied, his voice was different but something was playing with Lin's mind.

* * *

With panting and groaning and her heart beating fast, Mai Taniyama, tried to walk covering her red stained chest putting a little pressure on it. She started to pray in her head that the gun shot didn't hit her heart. She was completely weak, but at the same time her adrenaline was keeping her from slowing down. She was sober already. Maybe the sedative was out of her system or maybe her physical body was just protecting her. Mai scanned her pockets. She was looking for her rectangular phone, she tried to pat on her lap with her left hand. She groaned as she realized that her phone wasn't with her. She soon realized that her wound was getting a little bit sharper in her. She didn't want to panic. All she was sure of was that the bullet was still inside her and that she needed medical attention as soon as possible.

"Ayako…" Mai whimpered in worry. She was bleeding. Her wounds were bad. Mai looked out at the window. She then noticed a familiar vehicle.

"Oh no, Naru." Mai clenched her wrist realizing that Naru and Lin were near the area. She can't shout. It would put pressure on her chest which may cause more bleeding. She continued to pant, she continued to whimper in pain. She was alone, she felt alone. Her body was slowly becoming cold. With weak legs, she finally reached the parking lot. She looked up at the building again. She saw Lin and Yasuhara talking to someone that she can't see due to the limited perspective. But, she's lucky not to see the man right in front of them, or else, the two of them might have been shot because she was outside still alive. She hid under the tree. With tiny noises, she walked back into the nearby forest. There was a lake nearby. She could feel it in her gut. She rushed towards there, hoping that she could hide there even for a while.

The moment she almost reached the lake, her body fell. Her lips were turning purple and her body was pale as ice. She felt cold. She felt that it was already going to end for her. Her eyes were slowly dropping. She continued to shiver and pant. Her lips were mumbling words and her fingers were writing something on a tree bark with her own blood.

* * *

Mai's eyes finally gave up. There was darkness. It was total darkness for her.

 _There was a shine, a bright light struck on her brown eyes. She felt the need to question herself if she was in heaven or if she was dead. A man standing over from a bridge was looking away from her. He was wearing clothes all black. Mai was scared. She wanted to ask him something important._

 _"Naru, did he get you too?" Her voice echoed. The man in black shook his head and turned around with his soft warm smile. Mai's cheeks made a tint, it was the man literally in her dreams, Eugene Davis._

 _"Hello, Mai. Nice to see you again." Eugene smiled from the other side. Mai was about to step on the bridge, but Gene shook his head._

 _"Don't you're not ready to cross over yet." His voice echoed. Mai was confused and afraid. She cleared her throat before asking again._

 _"Am I... Dead?" she asked the question that was stuck in her head. Gene shook his head._

 _"No, you're still alive… You're the only one that can help him, Mai." Gene spoke as the bridge was slowly disappearing._

 _"Who needs help? Naru?" Mai asked and it all turned black again. Darkness and coldness._

* * *

It took her to finally have warmth again.

"We're you able to help her?" Ayako's phone were on speaker. Takigawa was standing over next to the doctor while talking to the one and only Kazuya Shibuya over the phone.

Ayako sighed out of relief. "Yes, I was able to save her. Luckily, it didn't hit her aorta. The necklace you gave her, it made the bullet move in a different angle."

"Good, I'll tell you where you can contact me again. The police are still looking for me. I can't have Lin follow me around too. The only person that can have contact with me in person is Kuroda-san and you. Thank you, Matsuzaki-san" The moment that Ayako was about to say you're welcome, the narcissist man dropped the call.

"Geez, everything is just too hectic!" Takigawa stretched his arms as he dropped his butt on the chair.

"Everything is just messed up now." Ayako groaned as she threw her phone back into her bag.

"I can't believe that it has been 3 days since the massacre. And I can't believe that the victims believe that Naru did it. I mean it's impossible, right? The video clips. Everything!" Ayako growled as she scratched her head.

"Now, Kazuya Shibuya is wanted for being a serial Killer." Bou-san showed Ayako the newspapers. Ayako sighed and took the newspaper that was covered. _Massacre in Ritsumeikan._

"They even proclaimed Kaito Tsubaki was killed by Naru. Since there was an unidentified body nearby the lake 1 mile away from where Naru found Mai." Masako responded as she arranged the flowers near Mai's table.

"I can't believe that this is happening!" Bou-san shook her head.

"Yasuhara and Lin were interrogated. They told the cops that it was Kaito Tsubaki, but right there when they were in the building. They said that they saw Naru pointing the gun towards them admitting that he killed Mai. But the only odd thing was that his voice was totally different. His Japanese were perfect, unlike Naru's." John looked over at the window and saw some police cars coming in. "Cops are here."

"Mai hasn't woke up since the surgery. She needs to be interrogated as well, but I asked the cops that we'll call once she wakes up." Ayako shook her head walking towards the window.

"Kaito Tsubaki has his way with his psychokinesis, it's stronger than Naru. SPR in England is looking up some experts about his PK. Maybe we'll find a way to stop his mind schemes." Lin said as he closed his laptop.

Everyone was inside Mai's room. They were keeping an eye on her while Naru was on the run. He was hiding from the cops after he became a suspect in the mass murder in Ritsumeikan University and the death of Kaito Tsubaki and attempted murder of Mai Taniyama. The victims and witnesses pointed Naru was the suspect. But evidence were pointing on a different person and that was Kaito Tsubaki. Everyone was confused with the situation.

Kazuya Shibuya was on his way back to the scene of the crime, but he totally had to wear a disguise and use his legal documents under his brother's name. "Eugene Davis." It would help him not to get attention with people that may seem familiar. He wore green contact prescribed by Ayako and had to dye his gorgeous black hair to brown for a meantime. He had to crack this case and know how to solve the problem. He had to find him. He had to find. Kaito Tsubaki.

"May I know your name sir?" A cop asked the moment that he stepped at the scene of the crime. "My name is Eugene Davis from Society of Psychical Research from England. I am here under a special order." He showed him the documents, they were really legal documents from SPR. His father also thought of this situation as a rare opportunity to finally have a case about PK-LT.

"Okay, Mr. Davis. I will hand over copies and videotapes about the interrogation of victims and also CCTV videos about this incident." The cop replied.

"Thank you." Naru pressed his black eyeglasses back with his 'green' eyes looking at the cop. He walked and remembered everything slowly.

* * *

The moment that he was in the east wing three days ago, he already realized that it was a set-up for him. It was a set-up for him that it would be something against him. It would be something to frame him. He immediately left the building and tried to call for help after hearing some rustles at the nearby forest. He thought that it would be someone that could help him, but it was actually the opposite. The person who he saw in the forest, is the person who needed all the medical help that she would possibly get and that was none other than, Mai Taniyama.

He swiftly checked for her pulse, he pulled out his coat from his body and then wrapped it around her. He, later on, realized that there was blood on her chest. He gently laid her down to avoid any permanent damage to her heart. He started to check around Mai's hair for a hairpin. He then started to unbutton her uniform and looked at the wound. He could see a shiny object from his sight. He used the hairpin to remove the bullet from her chest. He compressed her chest to make sure that she wasn't losing too much blood.

Naru feared for her. So, he pulled out his phone and then called Bou-san and Masako. But the moment he heard the sirens, he realized that there was something written on the bark of the tree. "Run Naru, Run." It said. He didn't want to run, but he needed to, and so he did. But before he could to it, he gently caressed the young brunette's cheek and whispered. "You'll be safe Mai, I'll be safe. I promise. So you better wake up soon." He promised her and then he ran as quickly as he could.

Mai finally woke up around 5:00 am. It was a time that she felt that someone told her to wake up. Maybe it was in her dream or maybe it was a different source. But she did wake up.

"Ayako." Mai groaned with the mask on her mouth and nose. Ayako woke up the moment she heard her voice and quickly stood up. She looked at her with worry.

"It's okay, you're safe. You finally woke up." Ayako smiled. "Naru… It was a set-up for Naru." Mai confessed.

"I… I shouldn't have let you guys in such danger!" Mai started to cry and felt an ache with each whimper. "Mai, don't cry, your heart won't take it!" Ayako started to worry.

"He's fine. He's doing well. He's going to solve this case." Ayako said assuring her that he was well and safe.

"Ayako, there is one more thing. But please, don't tell anyone."

Ayako leaned forward and then listened to what she was about to say.

Ayako gasped and leaned back.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

Oliver Davis stepped inside the scene again during the night. He was walking all over the place observing every single detail where Mai was shot. He stood inside a classroom by the east side and then looked around. "Where are you, Tsubaki Kaito?"

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here." His voice echoed all around the abandoned school. Naru turned around, he then realized that he must be in the broadcasting room.

He rushes towards it and then finally saw him holding a gun. Kaito was holding a gun in the dark room.

"You know Naru, having a woman in your life can be a weakness." Kaito pulled something and made a woman scream in pain, it was as if her mouth was covered. "Mai is such a sweetheart. I didn't know that she has a photo of you and gene?"

"Mai!" Naru started to worry, he then pulled back and calmed down. He pushed himself out to believe the reality that was in front of him. _Think Oliver, Think. This might be his PK again_ He said in his mind. He then shook his head and heard Mai's voice again, but he took his time to close his eyes and think of the reality of what was really in front of him.

"Fuck it, Naru!" Kaito moved his hand and pointed the gun to Naru. "You don't just block it! You don't do that!"

"Tsubaki-kun, stop. We'll get over this. I will help you. SPR will help you!" Naru said as he wanted him to calm down.

"We'll talk to your father about this. This is not revenge anymore, isn't it? You're sick." Naru said. With shaking hands, Kaito pushed his arm forward and yelled. "No! Dad is already dead!" he yelled. Naru's eyes widened.

"I killed him, I killed him, together with Mai!" Kaito laughed and pushed the dummy doll that Naru assumed that it was Mai.

"Kaito, stop!" Naru yelled.

"We'll help you. We'll treat you" he suggested.

"I won't be cured, Oliver!"

Kaito then pulled the trigger. Bang.

"Mai!" Ayako yelled hearing the ECG on its flat line. "Code blue! We have a code blue here!" Ayako yelled as she pressed the button. The nurses rushed inside with the defibrillator. Ayako lifted the two Paddles and had the nurse place the gel before saying. "Clear!" she placed it on her chest.

"Have this person cleared from guests please!" Ayako yelled as the nurses asked the guests to leave. "Come on Mai!" She yelled.

"Raised it up to 200!" Ayako yelled.

And the flat line continued.

* * *

 _FINALLY! HAHA THE EPILOGUE FOR THIS CASE! Just kidding, I will be posting the epilogue for this case next week! i can't wait to write the new case! The new case will involve and will focus on Ayako's clinic in her hometown! -SAm_


	17. Case 2: Psychokinesis Man Epilogue

"The heart is stable again. Dr. Matsuzaki." The nurse said as Ayako tried to calm down from Mai's intense heart beats. She looked over at the intern right in front of her and said through her masked covered mouth. "Dr. Sasaki, if you're planning to kill my friend don't bother come tomorrow. More suction!" She scolded the intern. Dr. Sasaki pushed the tube a little bit further to the heart.

"That's too much, Sasaki," Ayako growled as she held the scalpel in her hand. She then turned to the anesthesiologist who was sitting near Mai.

"Dr. Wong, I'm planning for her to wake up after my surgery, not now." Ayako wasn't having the best day of her life. She was quite a little bit pissed by the fact that the interns and attendants she picked were lazy bums. But who was she to blame, knowing that the friend she treasured dearly was on top of the operating table?

"I will be cutting the sternum in half." Ayako then separated the two halves of the breastbone and spread them apart to reach Mai's heart. The two interns helped her.

She then started to put tubes into Mai's chest so that her blood can be pumped through her body by a cardiopulmonary bypass machine while her heart is stopped and being replaced.

"The heart please." Ayako looked at the scrubbed in surgeon and pulled out the healthy heart.

Mai's blood has been completely diverted into the bypass machine and is being pumped by the machine. Ayako then started to cut her heart. Once she removed her heart it left behind a section of the right and left atria, the two upper chambers of the heart.

Ayako gently placed the new heart and then started to sew it. She then started to connect the blood vessels carefully so there are no leaks. She then looked over at the nurse in control of the bypass machine. She nodded signaling her that Mai's blood is circulating through the bypass machine will be allowed back into the heart and the tubes to the machine are to be removed. With calm and gentle hands, Ayako took out the paddles and tried to give the heart a shock for it to beat. But to her dismay, it wasn't.

"Increase it up."

* * *

Ayako stepped out of the operating room and then pulled off her mask. She noticed a familiar doctor recently passed by after her surgery. Ayako then called up to the doctor running as she took off her scrub cap.

"Dr. Sounen." She said as she walked beside him.

"Dr. Matsuzaki, how's the surgery?" he asked. Ayako smiled warmly and nodded. "It went well."

"Good, umm." Ayako paused, she was too embarrassed to ask about Naru's results.

"Dr. Ayako, if it's about Oliver Davis' MRI and C.T Scans, I will have to check it up back in the lab. The interns this year are quite lazy." Ayako looked at the doctor and agreed. "Tell me about it." She sighed. The doors of the ward opened automatically. The people outside were waiting for any news. Bou-san stood up and walked towards Ayako.

"So?" He asked for any update. Ayako turned to Masako first and John, who were looking down as if praying for Mai's condition.

"She's fine. We'll observe her in the ICU for two days. After that, we'll transfer her to the room where they will be staying." Ayako smiled.

John, Bou-san, and Masako finally were relieved about the news. "Ayako's the best!" Bou-san teased and then finally turned around to Masako and John. "Geez, in the last case we were with Mai, she also ended up in the hospital. The cases are getting dangerous for her." John said with worry.

"Umm, No. She wasn't" Bou-san corrected the priest.

"But, she was a lot of danger." John pointed out.

"Masako, any news from Lin and Yasuhara?" Bou-san asked. Masako then replied. "They're on their way, the police finished the case. They are arresting Kaito Tsubaki for attempted murder. But, there are still cases wherein, Oliver Davis has to testify. They want it all in due process." Masako said.

Bou-san sighed and looked down. "Due process?! What due process! What if he manipulates the judge?" He said angrily.

"Society of psychical research would have to think about a way on how to keep his abilities. His PK is really good. There should be a way for him to be weak right? I mean, Naru used to have Gene to amplify him, what is Kaito Tsubaki's source of power?"

"Excuse me guys, but I have to check up Naru's lab's scans as well," Ayako said as she walked towards the hallway.

Bou-san watched her walked away then noticed that Masako and John were staring at him. "Ayako looks good in her scrub suit." Masako chuckled. "Yeah, she does." Bou-san agreed.

It was already two days, and Mai often would wake up but then fall asleep again. She was feeling really tired. Whenever she could wake up, she just opens her eyes for a while then her eyes would drop down again. The people near her watched over her. Lin and Bou-san would take shifts, Masako and Ayako, John and Yasuhara. They had to do double shifts, but there was one particular person that never left her side. Maybe because he doesn't want to, or that the fact that he was also confined in the hospital as well.

"Naru." The brunette girl said, Naru gently placed his book on his lap and then turned to her from his bed. "You talked." He was surprised. He expected that she would have fallen asleep again. But, Naru looked at her and gently smiled.

"If you need some time to sleep, go ahead." Naru gently said. Mai, on the other hand, nodded. She laid back down and then finally rested her head on the soft pillow before closing her eyes.

Lin woke up sometime that day, he looked at the two sleeping on their separate beds. He was about to fall asleep again, but the moment that he closed his eyes he heard a knock on the door. Lin walked towards the door and opened it.

It was the professor.

"Dr. Davis, how can I help you?" Lin asked. He then noticed Madoka was right behind the professor, waving to Lin.

"Lin, I was assuming that they would be awake." Martin could see them from the opened door.

"No, they just fell asleep again, come in." Lin opened the door a bit wider for them to enter. "How's the case?" Lin asked Madoka. Madoka smiled then pulled out a folder from her case.

"He will be under the SPR's eyes from now on!" Madoka said as Lin started to read the file about Kaito Tsubaki.

"And Mai?"

"Martin and Luella are still thinking about taking her to England, she's the only one that stood out aside from Kasai." Madoka walked towards Mai's bed and sat on the chair near it.

"We have been losing her, Madoka," Naru spoke as he opened his eyes. "Noll." Martin looked at his son who was struggling on sitting up.

"We almost lost her 5 times for the past week. She now has a new heart, but there something in her mind that's pulling her back in the spiritual world." Naru looked at Madoka and then turned to Martin. "Is this also part of your experiment, father?" Naru coldly asked.

"Naru, Don't speak to your father like that!" Madoka scolded him, "No, Madoka, He's right." Martin did felt guilty.

"Maybe it's Gene, pulling her back." Lin assumed, but Naru shook his head. "No, I think it's more of a psychological matter, Lin."

"What would you feel, when someone whom you trusted pulled the trigger on you?" Naru asked looking at the Chinese man.

"What happened to her must have been really traumatizing." Madoka sighed. "I'm planning on taking her off cases, she can do documents, but on the field, no more," Naru said.

"She will get in trouble, _again."_ He added as he sighed.

"Or, we can take her to England. We can take care of her Noll." Martin looked at his son as if asking his permission.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you she's trouble." Naru growled at his father. Ayako walked into the room to check on Mai's charts as she tried to ignore Naru and his father's argument.

"She will get better and she will be able to do more cases!" Martin yelled. Ayako stepped on the line and banged her chart on the table and took off her glasses.

"Mr. Davis, I'm Sorry, okay? But, for not I believe that Naru is right, for the past weeks, we did many very dangerous surgeries on Mai's heart, we did Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting, she was also attached to a V-lad after we discovered that the first surgery didn't help her and right now, who knows if this new heart of her would even let her live for just months!"

Ayako was about to say more things to Naru's father, but to his luck, her pager beeped.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back for rounds later." Ayako then left the room.

Martin sighed and then walked towards his son's bedside. "Noll, I am willing to take her to England. She will not do field work there like you said only clerical work, right? We can observe how she's doing and that we can also be able to improve her skills." Martin said sincerely. "I'm not doing this for myself, I'm also doing this for your best and Mai's best."

"If you want we can take Dr. Matsuzaki as Mai's consult in England as well," Martin suggested. Naru glanced at Mai first before opening his mouth. "Father please, not now." He said. "I will have an answer but Mai and I would have to talk this first."

Martin finally gave up and respected his child's answer.

"It took a while for Mai to finally stay awake for good. Her friends visited her, Ayako would look out for her every time the doctor would have rounds. When Naru was discharged, he shut himself away from the hospital, he felt that he was responsible for what happened to his assistant.

Another week has passed, Martin watched over at the young girl. "Doctor Davis, did Naru ever come to visit?" the young girl asked with a worried face.

"He didn't Mai, ever since he was discharged." Mai looked down. Martin then walked to her side.

"Naru told me that we would talk about this. But, why hasn't he visit me?" Mai was confused. "Why is he avoiding me?"

"Maybe because by the fact that you will he will no longer see you in japan, not to mention, you will be far away from him."

Mai crossed her arms and shook her head. "But, I need him to tell me what's really best for me, he has been there for me ever since I started with the research"

"Mai, you will do great, I mean, you will be much better if you study under my management." Martin paused. "Like he suggested, no field work, but once the psychologists and Dr. Matsuzaki clears you for the field, then we can go."

"Imagine your life 20 years from now, you will be one of my greatest students. You might own your own firm in the future. If you were to stay here under my son's management, you might not be pushed to your full potential."

Martin Davis was surely determined into making Mai one of his best interns in England. He saw so many potential in her from the reports given to him by Madoka, he wanted to see Mai on the field.

"Dr. Davis, please. Just give me more time." Mai's eyes looked at Martin with sincerity. "I just need a little more time."

* * *

Mai took about another week to the hospital, she started to feel lonely when Ayako informed her that Naru took a case without her. She reviewed the professor's notes about the beautiful universities in England. With her loneliness, she finally decided to consider the professor's offer in studying to England. And the moment that Mai finally was discharged. Lin tried to persuade Mai to stay.

"Are you sure about this, Taniyama-san?" Lin looked at the brunette lady across the round table as they tried to discuss the matter over tea in a near tea shop.

"I want a future Lin. A future that I can trust and that I know that I am invested on. A future without doubts."

"And Naru?"

Mai cleared her throat and sighed. "He…" Mai inhaled and finally gave out a hard exhale. "He… won't secure me that future. He won't give me that future." She frowned.

"Dr. Davis is giving me a rare chance for my future, I can't waste that over Naru or my personal feelings." Mai leaned forward and reached for her purse, she stood up and pulled out some cash from her wallet.

"I know you called Naru to come here, and I don't have anything to say to him. So here, the tea is on me." Mai coldly walked away as she finally made her decision to just leave.

The SPR office has been quiet, it started to get quiet the moment that Kasai left for England already. Lin wasn't used to the quietness. The CEO showed no reaction to the relocation of his two psychics, he wasn't enjoying the silence as well. And he was starting to feel lifeless without his tea.

"Ding." Naru heard his phone as it popped out an email. He was typing on his computer when he heard the sound. He leaned down to check who and what was the subject about. It was the professor. He slid his finger on his phone and placed it on his ear.

"Father, Is this about Kaito Tsubaki?"

"Yes, We're doing some tests to him, he is lucid now, Noll. He finally recognizes when he had done and finally participated in the tests."

"Well, he did have a tumor in his brain which caused the hallucinations and thus having him massacre everyone and blame it on me. It's a good thing that he won the case against the people of Japan about the massacre." Naru flipped over on the folder about the case in Kyoto.

"He is also working with us," Martin said as he was scanning over his new team's profile.

"What?"

"I know that you'll strongly disagree with this idea, but he will be able to help us and he will also be a good subject for our research." Martin then signed the papers with regards to her team.

"Did you say goodbye to Mai? Why is the airport so quiet there?" Martin asked noticing the silence environment. Naru's eyes widened, he didn't realize not he didn't know that Mai's flight to England was today.

"What are you talking about, father?" Naru asked as he was starting to feel confused.

"Noll, Didn't Taniyama-san tell you? Her flight is today at 15:00. When was the last time you saw her?" Martin stopped what he was doing before realizing that his son wasn't informed.

"The hospital, the last time I saw her was when I was discharged." Martin soon realized that Mai didn't want to talk to his son, he sighed with what his son said to him.

"You really are pathetic." Martin teased. "She must have been upset since you didn't even talk to her."

"But, this is going too far, she's acting like a child!" Naru yelled over the phone and then slowly calmed down.

"The one talking is acting like a child." Martin sighed, "I'll have her call you when arrives." Martin then drops the call.

* * *

A month later…

 _Case #3A: Shibuya Psychic Research: Matsuzaki Hospital Clinic in Tokyo_

"Oh, you must be Kazuya Shibuya, My daughter mentioned so many things about you." Kuriko Matzusaki, 56 years-old stood up and greeted the world renowned, Oliver Davis. She placed her pen and her eyeglasses down on her desk before she was able to walk towards her guest.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Oliver Davis scoffed as he shook her hand and was then offered a seat. "Together with me is my assistant, Koujo Lin, and Osamu Yasuhara," Oliver said as he looked at Yasuhara and Lin. Before Kuriko was about to greet the two, she looked around for a specific person.

"Um, Ayako mentioned that you have three assistants. Where's Mai? I have been dying to meet her." Oliver sighed as Lin and Yasuhara hid their chuckles at the side.

"She's no longer under my management," Oliver said. "She was assigned to—."

"She was assigned to work under his father." Ayako barged inside the office of her mother.

"Oh, I see." Kuriko smiled and then looked at the three people standing in her office.

"Please, do sit down."

The office was big, it had two couches at the center of the room. It has a coffee table in between it. Oliver Davis sat in the middle of his two assistants while Ayako sat together with her mother, facing the three gentlemen.

Kuriko Matsuzaki looked rather young for a 56-year-old. She was wearing a pastel purple dress with lace collar, she was wearing a 5-inch red stiletto heels and her eye glasses were the same shade as her hair, which was light brown. She looked nothing like Ayako, but she somewhat has similarities with her.

"So all these doctors experienced the same hunting?" Oliver Davis asked as Lin looked at the list of all the doctors working in the hospital, the ones with the asterisk were the ones affected. Lin was indeed surprised when Ayako mentioned that his family owned a hospital, but what he didn't expect that all doctors were Matsuzaki.

"Excuse me, Dr. Matsuzaki, but I know that this question will be out from the topic but, in case Ayako gets a husband, will her husband have to be a doctor or will her husband have to carry her name as well?" Yasuhara asked the moment that Oliver and Kuriko have finished speaking about the case.

"Doctor or not, Ayako's future husband will carry her name as a Matsuzaki, that's how my husband accepted it and that's how it will be."

Yasuhara soon shivered as he felt sorry for the old monk who has never met any of Ayako's relatives.

* * *

 _Case #3B: Society of Psychical Research: Denver's music and Arts academy in Cambridge_

"So have you called him?" Madoka asked the Japanese brunette who recently just placed a heavy camera inside the black van.

"Nope." Mai looked at her and then turned around to help the professor in carrying more cameras inside the van.

Madoka groaned and then followed her. "Why not?" She whined and then frowned. It has been a month and the two have not even spoke over the phone. Mai scoffed and then smirked, she didn't want to sound desperate but she needed to move on and just find someone else that can see her.

"I don't need him, I'm happy here, Madoka." Mai looked at her mentor and then smiled. "I can't wait to meet the new team!" Mai continued smiling as she made her way to the halls and then finally picked up another box of the camera.

"I'll take that!" A man wearing a white long sleeve top and slacks cut her from getting the last camera. Carrying the camera, he turned around and then noticed that the brunette girl was standing right in front of him. Mai looked up and met the gorgeous eyes of the young man. He was staring right at her eyes as well. She realized that the man had clear blue eyes and his hair has a light shade of brown, almost going blonde. She gave out a small blush as she realized that his face was only 6 inches away from hers.

"Oh, Mai seems like you've met, Madoka's younger brother, Tadashi Mori," Martin said as he carried the stands and smirked at the side.

 _"Madoka has a younger brother?!"_ Mai's voice echoed in her own head, she cleared her throat and then scratched her head. "Umm, Hello?" She greeted. "Was that a question or a greeting?" Tadashi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mai. We'll take good care of you."

"We?" Mai asked.

* * *

"Madoka, if Naru's feelings are real, he will really try and win her back." Lin said over the phone. He was inside one of the hospital wards together with John and Yasuhara.

"Is that Madoka?" Yasuhara took the phone from the Chinese man and then finally pressed speaker.

"How's Mai there Madoka?" Yasuhara then ran to John and then spoke to Madoka. "Mai's doing great, she's surrounded by 4 hot guys in our team." Madoka chuckled and then smiled.

"does Naru know about this?" John was feeling rather disturbed.

"What do I need to know about?" John and Yasuhara felt the demonic presence coming from Kazuya Shibuya, they turned around and there was the cranky and grumpy CEO.

"Mai is working with _them,_ " Lin admitted, Naru's eye started to twitch lightly, he got out of the room and went to his phone.

* * *

 _A Two Cases at once! I'm going to think about it well on what we're going to go thru! and OMG Mai's HAREM/HAVEN- eeve_


	18. Case 3: Abusive Soul Prologue

It has been six months since Mai agreed to join the main branch of SPR. Despite her experience in the field, Mai became useful in severe cases that Madoka and Martin took. She was the youngest in the group, but she was considered to be the most talented. However, after she returned from England, Naru felt something different from his assistant. She became very conservative with her clothing.

"Mai, tea." Oliver Davis may have accidentally left the door open and took the opportunity to call out his assistant for his favorite beverage. Mai stood up from her desk and walked up to the storage room with a quiet knock.

"Lin, do you want some coffee?" Mai popped her head. Lin didn't respond since he couldn't hear her voice at all. Mai took considered the silence as a yes, as usual.

The brunette went to the kitchenette and prepared the two drinks. When suddenly a knock on the door made her flinch. The door creaked open; she immediately greeted the guest with her bright smile.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, do you have an appointment?"

The hesitant girl stepped forward and closed the door behind her; she was wearing a turtle neck-long sleeved top and black sweatpants. Her mouth and nose were covered with a blue mask. The client's style was almost similar to Mai's sense of fashion.

"Umm, I didn't know that I should book an appointment." Mai could notice the frown underneath the mask. The bright girl smiled and walked to her.

"That's no problem at all. Don't worry about it." Mai walked her to the leather furniture and insisted for her to be comfortable. She then made her way to the CEO's office.

"Naru, we have a walk-in client." Mai smiled and then watched him type on his computer and sign a check.

"I'll be with the client shortly. Prepare your notes and recorder." Naru didn't look at his assistant as if he was acting cold. But he could not blame him, Naru did become colder.

Mai heard the kettle whistle from the kitchenette, she was using the old kettle since the thermos, and the tea maker broke down since it wasn't used for the past six months. Mai rushed to the kitchenette and poured the hot tea into the mug.

"Here." Mai placed the mug of tea on top of the coffee table. She noticed at the worried client and sat beside her.

"It's the middle of summer, how come you're wearing a mask and thick clothes? Mai curiously asked. The client looked at the tea and sighed; she slowly pulled off her cover with a matching frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, I understand. I didn't mean to." Mai apologized.

"Don't worry; I know that you understand." The client responded.

"I noticed your hand a while ago and your neck as well." Mai stood up and stepped back.

"Can you keep this between us?"

"Mai, do you have the recorder?" A cold and icy tone made Mai and the client flinch. Mai shook her head and rushed to the storage room and quickly returned.

"Do your job first."

Oliver Davis sat across the table and crossed his leg before turning the pages of his black notebook. He then watched at Mai's hand, holding the recorder.

"May I ask your name and your case?" Oliver Davis asked as Mai flicked the recorder on.

"My name is Asuza Iwata, and I think my husband is possessed."

"What makes you say that, Iwata-san?"

"It all started on June 28th. My husband used to be very loving and caring. We recently owned a hot spring in Hakone-machi. In inherited that hot spring from my mother who died last week. Since our first week there, my husband has been telling me that he saw my dad in one of the rooms. I thought that he was only joking since it would be impossible for him to see my dad since my father is already dead for twenty years already. Two days ago, I heard another voice coming from him. He was talking to himself by the hot spring, but he saw me and…"

The client paused for a while, her body shook, and her face turned pale. She took off her mask and showed it to the CEO. A dark bruise on her left lip and a cut on her lower chin were spotted by him.

"Have you contacted the police about this?" Naru sighed in disappointment. He closed his notebook and turned off the recorder.

"No, I know my husband. He can never do this to me." The client angrily stood up. Mai looked at Naru who was ready to reject the case.

"Domestic violence is common." Naru stood up and carried his notebook. "I'm sorry to say this, but I will reject your case."

"Naru!" Mai's heart shattered into tiny little pieces. She gripped on her long skirt and stood up.

"Mai, escort her to the door."

"Don't tell me you're also abusing your assistant! Is that what this is about? You don't want to take the case since you're also affected by this?" The client pulled out her phone.

* * *

 _It has been almost a year since I updated this fanfiction! I had to change Case3 into something personal for Mai and quite confusing for Naru! I hope you guys will be intrigued on what happened to Mai and Naru._


	19. Case 3: Abusive Soul Prologue 2

"Accusing me of violence will not change my mind." Naru folded his arms, and a cold glare was the next thing the client faced.

"I'm sorry, Miss." As what she intended, the client dialed on her phone. But, the brunette rushed to her side and begged. Tightly holding her hand with a frown on her face, she immediately said in a sound that Naru couldn't hear.

"Please. I'm begging you. Don't. My boss has nothing to do with this." Mai didn't even dare to look at the side. "I'll help you. Even if he doesn't want to." However, Naru did hear her last statement.

The client flooded her eyes with tears, she gripped the phone and gently pushed Mai's hand away. She nodded and agreed with hiccups on between breaths.

"I'm sorry for approaching you all in this manner." She gasped before trying to talk. "My husband is all that I have left."

"Mai-chan! I finally brought us a new batch of tea for-." Yasuhara opened the door to the office and didn't expect a dramatic scene in his return. He walked towards the kitchenette and just remained silent. Until he finally heard of Naru's demanding voice.

"Mai, office. Now."

The door shut closed after the brunette followed the raven-haired man inside his office space. She quietly waited for him to speak.

"The necklace that I gave you for your graduation gift. Where is it?" Naru's chest finally lets go of the most bothering thing that has been making him very distracted every time he would see the brunette.

"Ah, it's at home," Mai responded in monotone.

Pale skin, thin physique, and tired eyes were the things that made the narcissist realized. Standing in front of him was no longer the same jolly woman he hired a few years ago, but a fragile and very vulnerable woman.

"Remove your sweater." He demanded.

"What are you planning, you perv!" Mai's cheeks suddenly turned red as she covered her body with her arms.

"Take it off or else I will take it off for you." Mai's blushed vanished instantly and concluded that Naru sensed something different from her. He took a step forward which made her step back, frozen.

"I will do it, Mai." His icy voice matched his cold glare. Mai shook her head with a crooked smile.

"Naru, this is considered sexual harassment," Mai mentioned. "I will shout." Mai hugged her self tightly, but the sleeve on her arm moved down, and a dark bruise was the next thing that her boss saw.

Naru took her arm away from her and pulled it tightly. "Naru! Wait." Mai squealed in pain. "That hurts!" Mai yelled and eventually cried.

"Shibuya-san! What's going on there?!" Mai could hear Yasuhara's concerned voice from the other side of the room.

"What is this, Mai?" Naru eventually pulled her sleeves up for him to have a more unobstructed view.

"That is none of your goddamn business!" Mai struggled to pull her arm back.

"Yasuhara, Prepare the first aid kit and an ice pack!"

"I won't tell you anything not until you accept the case!" Mai broke free and stepped back with tears rolling down her cheeks. She touched her wrist tightly to relief the pressure that her boss gave to her.

"Fine. I'll accept the case."

It was an easy win for Mai and an easy win for Naru. He took a deep breath and placed his arms on the side before pinching the bridge of his nose. Troubled about Mai's bruise and the fact that his assistant has been hiding the physical pain he sat on the leather couch in his office and looked at the ceiling trying to calm his senses down.

"I'm not ready to talk now." Mai's voice shivered in fear. "I appreciate your concern. I do." Mai slowly sat down beside him and tried to reach out to him without dropping any hints.

"I fell down the stairs about three days ago." Mai awkwardly chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Those aren't caused by clumsiness, Mai." Yasuhara knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," Naru spoke.

"The client is currently being interviewed by Lin. I'm sorry, He overheard the conversation here. And Here's the first aid you requested, Naru." Yasuhara quietly placed the ice pack and the first aid kit on the coffee table.

"If there anything else, big boss?" Yasuhara asked.

"Tea and please lock the door on your way out." Naru pulled the ice pack from the coffee table. The assistant was ready to leave the room but flinched upon hearing Naru's words before he closed the door.

"Mai Take off your top."

Mai frowned and heard the door creaked before it closed. She sighed and bit her lower lip, fighting the tears that she was about to release. Her fingertips dug into the cloth of her sweater before she took it off leaving her black camis on.

Naru expected that her arms would have a bruise, but to his surprise, his heart froze upon seeing her arms and shoulders covered with different sizes of bruises and minor cuts. Rage started to accumulate the moment his eyes laid on her neck-seeing a hickey or two.

The brunette shivered, but she felt safe with him. She finally conceded defeat and let her boss take care of her.

"I will ask questions later." He sincerely said.

* * *

"Did Taniyama-san get injured?" Lin asked after the client left the office satisfied.

"I don't think so. Didn't Mai just come from England yesterday? If she got injured, she should have stayed home and rest." Yasuhara poured the hot water into the teacups.

"I heard big boss telling Mai to take off her top." Yasuhara's eyeglasses shined. "Do you think that he's-."

"Thinking about it makes me want to throw up. Don't even go there." Lin shook his head. "Great, Naru telling that in a loop is in my head." The Chinese man sighed.

"We will be going to Hakone-machi springs tomorrow." Lin took the teacup from the table and took a sip.

"Lin! I drank from that cup!" Yasuhara's cheeks lit up, but Lin didn't bother on his comment. Instead, he took it and carried it to his office.

* * *

 _Wheeew~ Prologue finally finished! Onward to the case! Thank you so much for the reviews, Faves and follows and yes! It is good to be back in this fanfiction. More about Mai's horrible friends in England in future chapters. I will include flashback, and I can finally introduce my new canon! LinXYasu.~ Though it'll be only small fluffs about them. I am still struggling and juggling from one fanfic to the other and I'm starting to regret of being all alone. fufufufu~ Sammmmm_


End file.
